Tocada por la luna
by Seshru
Summary: Akari lleva viviendo en las calles cinco años, con la unica compañia de un gatito negro Nyu. Su vida cambiara por completo cuando Nyu decide colarse en la mansion Sakamaki. Lo que Akari no sabe, es que los rumores y secretos son ciertos... Sin embargo, Akari esconde un secreto. Quien es ella realmente? Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece.
1. Un gatito negro y una chica roja

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Espero que os guste, comentad tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, para que así pueda mejorar.**

**Pd: Perdon por las faltas de ortografía, el teclado es inglés y no hay tildes ni nada, solo el corrector y ya sabéis como es…**

**Pd2: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, solo Akari y Nyu**

**Capítulo 1: Un gato negro y una chica roja**.

- Parece que hoy habrá una tormenta, ¿verdad, Nyu?- dijo una chica envuelta totalmente por una raída capa roja, que cubría por completo su cuerpo y cara. La prenda era vieja y estaba sucia, pero ella nunca se la quitaba, nunca ensenaba su rostro a nadie. No podía. No debía.

Le daba miedo asustar a los demás con su rostro.

La joven sonrió dulcemente y abrazo a su peludo amigo, que se encontraba acurrucado entre sus brazos. A pesar de todo, aquella chica solitaria de quince años llamada Akari siempre sonreía.

La verdad, era una humana extraña.

La chica había vivido en las calles durante cinco años, más o menos. Y ahora, aunque se encontrara hambrienta y sin dinero, en la cima de aquel edificio abandonado, con la única compañía de un gatito negro llamado Nyu, aprovechaba cada oportunidad posible para sonreír. Sin embargo, era fuerte e independiente, y solo le agradaba la compañía de Aki, que había estado con ella desde que tenía memoria. Se las habían ingeniado muy bien estos últimos años, aunque muchas veces tuvo que hurtar para poder comprar algo de comida. Sin embargo, nunca pidió limosnas y siempre se escondía, ya que le daba miedo que, al ser menor de edad, la llevaran a un orfanato. Su ropa se componía de unos vaqueros rajados y de una camiseta que le quedaba extremadamente ancha, además de la capa roja, que hacía a la ropa invisible. Al cuello llevaba un grueso collar ajustado negro. Del collar, colgaba un cascabel que se mecía y resonaba suavemente con el viento.

Lentamente, el sol se fue ocultando en el horizonte, para dar paso a una noche con una brillante luna creciente. Akari se puso en pie, y en acto reflejo, olfateó el aire. Si, definitivamente habría tormenta. Pero antes de ponerse en marcha y encontrar un sitio para resguardarse de la lluvia, se apartó levemente la capa y se dio el lujo de que la luna acariciara su blanca piel. Y es que sólo podía ser acariciada por la fría luz de la luna, ya que la luz del sol podía dañarla. Y es que había algo que caracterizaba a Akari, y era el hecho de que era albina.

Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, y su cabello ondulado, muy largo y de un tono rubio casi blanco, estaba recogido en una modesta trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Algunos mechones de cabellos enmarcaban su cara, pero su pelo era prácticamente invisible, ya que lo llevaba por debajo de la capa.

Sin embargo, las puntas de su cabello eran rojas. Rojas como la sangre. Akari se las corto una vez, pero inexplicablemente volvían a teñirse de rojo.

Era una chica esbelta y de ágil andar. Además, había aprendido tantas cosas de Aki que podía fundirse con la noche con escalofriante facilidad. Había aprendido a comprender a los animales gracias a sus gestos y sus expresiones, y sabía moverse con la maestría de un gato.

Lentamente, echo hacia atrás la caperuza que cubría su rostro, y lo alzo hacia la luna. Fue entonces cuando su cara se iluminó. Aquella cara tan odiada y temida por todos los que la veían. Su boca era pequeña y dulce y sus mejillas eran algo rosadas, y su rostro tenía algunas imperfecciones propias de la edad. Todo eso era normal, incluso bello. Pero cuando la miraban al rostro, nadie se fijaba en eso.

Volvió a cubrirse rápidamente, por si alguien la veía. La roja prenda cumplía otra función, aparte de protegerla del sol y ocultar su rostro. Y era que muchos la confundían con un chico. Sus pechos, que empezaban a crecer, se encontraban cubiertos por medio de varias cintas que la chica ataba todo lo fuerte que podía, para así poder ocultarlas y frenar el crecimiento. Akari no era tonta: la vida en las calles era peligrosa y más si se era chica. Además, no podía permitirse el lujo de comprarse un sujetador.

- Vamos, Nyu. Sé que te aterran las tormentas. Encontremos un sitio para pasar la noche.

El pequeño felino trepó por las ropas de Akari, y en el hueco que quedaba entre ambos pechos (que al estar apretados por las fuertes ataduras se mantenían estables) se acurruco. Así era mucho más fácil llevar a Nyu, y lo mantenía calentito y seguro.

Sin más dilación, Akari emprendió la carrera entre las calles oscuras, pero no encontraba ningún sitio para resguardarse, y la lluvia ya la mojaba sin descanso. Nyu estaba nervioso, y ella lo notaba. Clavaba sus pequeñas garras en la suave carne de Akari, y su pelaje se erizaba y crispaba.

Fue entonces cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo y un trueno retumbó. Instintivamente, Nyu salió del pecho de Akari y huyó, completamente asustado.

- ¡Nyu, para!- gritó Akari en vano, y emprendió la carrera tras el gato. No podía estar lejos de Nyu, no podía perder a su amigo. Corrió y corrió tras él, jadeando de cansancio por la intensidad de la carrera. Fue entonces cuando Nyu se coló en una enorme mansión, oscura y tenebrosa. Akari vio a través de la reja que protegía el solar, con impotencia, como su único amigo desaparecía tras haber escalado y haber entrado por la ventana del primer piso.

Todo el mundo había oído los rumores de aquel lugar, chicas que entraban y no salían más, gritos y risas por la noche. Pero Akari podía percibirlo perfectamente. El olor a miedo era presente incluso aunque se encontrara a aquella distancia. Pero para la joven no importaba ya nada, tenía que recuperar a Nyu y salir de allí en el mínimo tiempo posible. Con el corazón en un puño, se dispuso a allanar el lugar que nunca nadie habría elegido entrar por voluntad propia.

La mansión Sakamaki.

**Esto es todo por hoy! Y ahora me voy a la cama que es muuuy tarde. Pronto subiré la segunda parte, ya que esto era la introducción de Akari y Nyu, y como llegaron a los Sakamaki. Comenten y disfruteen!**


	2. En la boca del lobo

_**Hola a todos de Nuevo! Aquí les dejo el segundo capi de mi historia, espero que les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, solo Akari y Nyu.**_

**Capítulo 2: En la boca del lobo**

**POV Akari**

_-Mierda Nyu, siempre metiéndome en líos_- pensé, mientras trepaba como podía por una gruesa enredadera que había crecido en una parte del muro exterior de la mansión. La fuerte lluvia hacía que mis ropas se empaparan y se hicieran más pesadas. Además, el frio me calaba hasta los huesos y mis manos empezaron a quedarse heladas, por lo que dificultaba mi tarea. – ¡_Nyu, estúpido gato! ¿Porque me haces siempre esto? _-Entonces se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquel gatito negro, que no era más grande que la palma de mi mano, y eso me dio fuerzas. Nyu era mi amigo, y por mucho que detestara admitirlo, haría este tipo de locuras gustosa con tal de que estuviera bien.

Venga, solo un poco más y ya estaría arriba, solo un poco más... –_Nyu…aguanta, voy a por ti._

Finalmente, conseguí llegar hasta arriba del muro, y de un salto conseguí bajar y entrar en el jardín exterior. En cuanto toque el suelo, corrí hacia el árbol más cercano, me agaché y miré hacia todos lados, por si había alguien. Instintivamente, agarré el cascabel de mi collar para que no tintineara y delatara mi posición, y baje un tanto mi caperuza.

_-En cuanto encuentre a Nyu, me voy corriendo de aquí para no volver_- me dije en cuanto me aseguré de que no había nadie. No sabía por qué, pero aquel lugar simplemente me ponía muy nerviosa. No entendía como Nyu, por muy asustado que estuviese, había entrado en un lugar con una atmosfera como aquella.

Observé mejor donde me encontraba: era una zona bastante amplia, con una gran fuente en el medio, la cual estaba coronada por una aterradora gárgola. Un poco más lejos, se alzaba en todo su esplendor la mansión Sakamaki, más grande incluso de lo que pensaba. Mi visión, gracias a mis experiencias callejeras, se había desarrollado y podía ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad; sin embargo, la lluvia hacia que mi vista se dificultase aún más, así que la mansión podría ser incluso más grande de lo que parecía.

Me fijé en que ninguna ventana estaba iluminada. –_Perfecto, parece que los niños ricos no han notado a Nyu. _-me dije, más animada. Tampoco debía ser difícil entrar. Solo necesitaba forzar una de las cerraduras de alguna ventana, entrar sigilosamente y encontrar a Nyu. _– Parece que para algo sí que sirve sufrir cinco años_- pensé, esbozando una sonrisa.

Siempre llevaba una pequeña mochilita atada a mi cintura con algunas ganzúas dentro, por si necesitaba resguardarme en alguna iglesia o algún edificio que estuviera cerrado con llave. Y si no funcionaba, tenía una navaja que le robe a un chico que intento asaltarme una vez, la cual podía usar para rajar una ventana y poder romperla fácilmente de una patada.

Oh si, la gente que sobrevive a las experiencias que yo he sobrevivido se convierten en maestros de la supervivencia.

Esprinté todo lo rápido y sigilosamente de árbol en árbol, asegurándome de que nadie se percataba de mí presencia. Así continúe hasta que llegué a la puerta principal. Por desgracia, las ventanas eran antiguas y solo las más altas podían abrirse, así que no me quedo otra que entrar por la puerta principal. Pero antes de hacer nada, saqué un pañuelo negro de tela de mi mochilita, que utilicé para cubrirme la boca y la nariz, y lo até por detrás de mi cabeza. Así, mi respiración no se notaría y sería mucho más difícil de detectar. Por no decir que, si antes era difícil ver mi rostro, ahora era casi imposible.

Saqué mis ganzúas y me dispuse a forzar la cerradura. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, y con un simple roce se abrió con un suave chirrido.

Eso simplemente me puso los pelos de punta. No entendía como podía estar la puerta abierta, si era la casa de gente tan adinerada como se decía que eran los Sakamaki. Pero daba igual, Nyu estaba ahí y lo iba a encontrar.

En cuanto hubo un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera mi pequeño cuerpo entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Estuve unos segundos así, pegada a la puerta y sin respirar, hasta que pude relajarme un tanto cuando no vi a nadie. Lentamente, solté una bocanada de aire y volví a respirar. Gracias a la luz que me proporcionaban los relámpagos de la tormenta, pude ver donde estaba.

Me encontraba en un enorme recibidor. Una alfombra roja se extendía bajo mis pies, desde la puerta principal hasta unas amplias escaleras, las cuales se dividían en dos escaleras más, que llevaban a diferentes sitios del piso siguiente. A ambos lados de la alfombra, había una serie de gruesas columnas que sostenían la gran casa. En el medio, una ENORME lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, aunque ahora estuviera apagada. La sala era simplemente impresionante, nunca había visto nada igual.

_-Pfff, como viven los niños ricos, eh? No creo que pudiera acostumbrarme a vivir aquí nunca_.- me dije, sonriendo. Aunque interiormente, si me daban a elegir entre vivir en una casa como esa y vivir en las calles…no me lo pensaría dos veces en escoger la mansión.

_-¡Akari, no pienses en eso ahora! Hay que rescatar a Nyu, ¡YA!_ – me dijo mi conciencia. Y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Mientras más tiempo pasara allí, más peligroso seria.

Antes de continuar, estrujé mi capa y mi ropa, quitando toda el agua posible, haciendo que se arrugaran. Lo que menos me interesaba era dejar un rastro de agua, por si me pillaban. Además, me quite mis raídas deportivas, que hacía mucho tiempo que tenía y me quedaban algo pequeñas. Con los pies descalzos, sería mucho más sigilosa. Me anudé bien el pañuelo que cubría mi rostro, ajusté bien la mochilita a mi cadera y me dispuse a buscar a mi amigo. Estaba congelada de frío y me costaba moverme, pero nada de eso me impediría encontrar a Nyu.

Con pies de plomo, me movía por los pasillos de la casa. Iba con cuidado de no tocar nada para no dejar rastros. No se oía absolutamente nada.

_-¿A lo mejor no hay nadie en casa?_ –me dije- _Hoy es sábado, puede que los niños ricos hayan salido de fiesta con el dinero de papi y mami _–pensé con desdén. No es que me cayeran mal los Sakamaki; ni siquiera los conocía. Pero si había tenido experiencias con chicos y chicas que me miraban con inferioridad y repulsión por no tener dinero. La verdad, les había acabado por coger asco. Pero hubo uno que me sorprendió…

_*** FLASHBACK ***_

_Estaba tirada en la calle, en un oscuro callejón. Apenas tenía once años. Estaba nevando, y solo llevaba mi capa roja para protegerme del clima. Tenía frio, mucho frio. Tenía hambre. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, y estaba empezando a encontrarme realmente mal. La gente pasaba por delante de mí, andando de un lado para otro, felices, ya que pronto seria Navidad. Y yo, oculta en la oscuridad de la estrecha calle, apenas podía mantenerme sentada._

_-Todos me odian… –pensaba, mientras me abrazaba las piernas y escondía la cabeza en ellas. _

_Un pequeño maullido hizo que abrazara mi pecho. Ahí, entre las cintas y gasas que hacían de mi pecho una bolsa, se encontraba Nyu._

_-Bueno…te tengo a ti Nyu…no necesito a nadie más…mientras Nyu esté conmigo. –dije feliz. _

_Me encontraba realmente mal. Me ardía la cabeza y sentía nauseas. Presioné mi pecho contra mis piernas, intentando así dar calor a Nyu y mantenerlo más cerca. Sentir su respiración rápida y su corazoncito bombear su sangre, sentirlo vivo…me hacía sentir viva a mí. Y una vez más, sonreí, a pesar de sentir como lentamente me iba durmiendo. _

_-¿Hola pequeño, que haces aquí, solo? –pregunto una voz masculina, con tono amable pero autoritario. Alcé la cabeza rápidamente, ya que me sorprendió enormemente que alguien me notara. Fue entonces cuando empezó el conflicto de sentimientos. Estaba feliz de que alguien se preocupara por mí, pero si le decía que estaba sola podría intentar algo contra mí, y no estaba en condiciones de correr. Y yo, por aquel entonces, ya no me fiaba de nadie._

_-Pues como ve, señor- dije calmadamente- estoy aquí sentada, escuchando como un desconocido me pregunta como estoy. –finalice con una sonrisa._

_Aquel hombre no se esperaba para nada aquella respuesta, y lo note por su expresión de sorpresa. Y la verdad, no sabría decir si era el hecho de que le respondiera de aquella forma o que le pareció extraño el hecho de que fuera chica, cosa que notó por mi voz._

_Esperaba que aquello lo alejara y me dejara con mi soledad, pero entonces escuche como reía en voz baja y sonreía con satisfacción._

_-Puede que haya formulado mal la pregunta. Lo que quería decir es:__¿por qué una __**niña**__ como tú está aquí, sola? Me parece extraño qu-…_

_-Porque soy un monstruo, señor.- corté- y a los monstruos nos gusta la soledad. –levante mi rostro para verlo mejor, pero sin que él pudiera verme a mí. Recuerdo su cabello largo y blanco, y su piel blanca. _

_Su expresión, que hasta hacia poco era cálida, se tornó seria._

_-¿Y qué tipo de monstruo eres exactamente, niña? –dijo algo frío, pero interesado._

_-Soy del tipo que no le gusta que le pregunten qué tipo de monstruo es. –dije sonriendo aún más. Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba más. Nos miramos por unos instantes, probándonos mutuamente…hasta que una fuerte carcajada salió de él._

_-Vaya vaya…pero que chica más ingeniosa…- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sacó un fajo de billetes y me los tendió. –Toma preciosa. Te lo has ganado, por sorprenderme. Eres la primera que lo hace -dijo, orgulloso._

_Le miré con desconfianza, y en acto reflejo, bajé más aun mi caperuza para que no pudiera ver mi rostro, y agarré mi cascabel, ya que el viento se había levantado y comenzaba a tintinear. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un adormilado Nyu emergió de mis ropas, y con un suave maullido abrió su precioso ojo. _

_Oh si, Nyu estaba tuerto. _

_Sólo podía ver con el ojo derecho, el cual era color miel con tonalidades pardas. Ronroneó cuando le acaricié la cabeza, pero algo pasó en cuanto giró su cabecita hacia aquel hombre. Aunque por unos segundos se mantuvo normal, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó al instante y empezó a bufar, amenazante. Su pelaje se erizo y sentí como clavaba sus pequeñas garras en mí. El individuo, al ver a mi amigo, abrió los ojos un poco, pero sonrió. _

_-Creo que no le gusto a tu mascota… –dijo- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? Por qué estas tembl…_

_-¡Nyu no es mi mascota! -grité. El hombre parpadeo, perplejo y algo irritado.- Quiero decir que…que Nyu es mi amigo, no mi mascota…le agradecería que no lo insultara así -dije, más serena. El peliblanco, tras mantener un rostro serio, se relajó un tanto._

_-Por supuesto que sí, es mi culpa, yo lo asusté._

_-No sé lo que le ha pasado, señor. No suele ser así. –mire a Nyu, quien seguía algo tenso. Normalmente era cariñoso, ¿porque habría actuado así?_

_-No te preocupes pequeña, está bien. Y, aunque me encantaría seguir con esta charla, he de irme. Mi hermano me espera. –aquello, aunque odié admitirlo, me apenó un tanto. Aquel hombre me había caído bien, y aunque no confiara en él, me agradaba su compañía. –Sin embargo, antes de irme, permíteme decirte tres cosas._

_-¿Claro señor, de que se trata? –pregunte, curiosa._

_-La primera es una advertencia: Nunca, jamás te separes de ese gato._

_-No lo hare señor, pero por qu…_

_-La segunda –cortó- es un consejo: Ese…espíritu tuyo…-dijo suavemente- esa fiereza, ese ingenio y esa inteligencia…te van a hacer falta en el futuro. No cambies.- Asentí con la cabeza y calle, esperando a lo último que tenía que decirme._

_-Y la tercera, pequeña…- susurró, acariciándome la cabeza por encima de la caperuza, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara un poco- la tercera…es un hecho: _

_A ningún monstruo le gusta la soledad._

_Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude decir nada. El hombre sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan propia de él. ¿Cómo podía comprender cómo me sentía? Me acarició la cabeza un poco más, y luego se dio media vuelta. Cuando dobló la esquina del callejón, me puse de pie en un salto y salí tras él, pero se había esfumado. Miré a ambos lados de la calle. Ya no estaba._

_Decepcionada, volví a donde estaba sentada antes…y me di cuenta de que el fajo de billetes que el peliblanco me había tendido estaba allí, perfectamente colocado en el suelo. Lo cogí lentamente y los conté._

_-Dios…esto es…mucho dinero…- dije, mientras se me resbalaban lágrimas de la emoción. Alcé la cabeza, descubriéndome el rostro, sin importarme si alguien me veía._

_-Señor…-sonreí._

_Gracias._

_*** FIN FLASHBACK ***_

_-Con ese dinero pude comprar la ropa que llevo hoy, y pude comer durante tres meses... Señor… la próxima vez que le vea, le daré las gracias personalmente_.- pensé. Fue la única persona que no me miro con el desdén desde mi estancia en las calles.

Recordar a aquel hombre me dio fuerzas, y sentí como me animaba.

-¡Vamos!- dije, dándome un cache en ambas mejillas con mis manos y reanudaba la búsqueda. _- Aguanta Nyu, voy a por ti._

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios En el siguiente capítulo, por fin, harán su gran aparición los Sakamaki. Este capítulo era para que pudierais conocer un poco mejor a la prota, ya que en el primero fue muy corto, y que este también lo es, pero quiero hacer un capítulo entero para que me salga bien, con solo del encuentro de Akari con los hermanos que tanto amamos 3 Nos vemoos!**_


	3. ¿Vampiros? Bien,esto se pone interesante

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! Espero que estéis fenomenal. Tarde mucho con este capi, pero tenía que pensar bien como introducir a Akari en la historia. Y me costó mucho. MUCHO. La inspiración a veces no me llega ;_;**_

_**COMENTARIOS**_

_**Raven de acuario: Gracias por tu coment! ^^ me alegra que aunque narre de manera un poco lenta te guste. Espero que me sigas leyendo y te guste cada día más y más! Y respecto a tus preguntas...serán respondidas pronto! *3***_

_**HarukaSou: Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Espero que este capi te guste y también como se desarrollara la historia, tanto la principal como el pasado de Akari.**_

_**Sin más, aquí tenéis el capi!**_

**Capítulo 3: ****¿****Vampiros? Bien, esto se pone interesante.**

La tormenta no paraba, y mi angustia no hacía más que crecer. No podía perder a Nyu. Porque para mí, Nyu no era un gato. Era mi amigo…no.

Nyu era mi hermano.

Compartía con aquel animal más cosas en común que con cualquier ser humano. Aunque claro, yo ya no me consideraba "humana" desde que decidí alejarme de todo lo que alguna vez llegue a amar. El porque es sencillo. No me merecería la felicidad.

¿Que era yo, sino esclava de esta maldición llamada soledad?

Nyu fue mi único apoyo cuando me encontraba totalmente sola. Es más, Nyu fue el único que se quedó a mi lado después de conocer mi verdadera naturaleza. Porque más de una vez, tuve que mostrar cómo era yo realmente para escapar.

Todas aquellas veces en las que me mostraba como era, todas aquellas veces en las que perdía el control…en todas, Nyu había sido el único que me había calmado, que había maullado y se había frotado contra mí para tranquilizarme. A pesar de lo que soy…Nyu nunca se había separado de mí.

Sentí como, de repente, mi corazón empezaba a dolerme con el ya conocido dolor inaguantable, y me abracé el pecho con fuerza. Cada vez que recordaba lo que era, mi corazón se encogía y me dolía. Sin embargo, aunque en condiciones normales aquel dolor me hubiera hecho caer de rodillas, ahora solo me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones.

-Soy egoísta -dije con una triste sonrisa en mis labios -no me merezco a Nyu, pero lo necesito conmigo.

Cuando el dolor se hubo disipado un poco, volví a buscar a Nyu. En susurros increíblemente bajos, maullaba y llamaba a Nyu por su nombre. Pero no aparecía. Seguí avanzando, oculta en las sombras.

Realmente era una hermosa mansión. Estaba ricamente decorada con alfombras y cuadros preciosos, y los muebles parecían de la más alta calidad. Además, a pesar de lo grande que era, estaba inmaculada. De no haber sido porque tengo buen sentido de la orientación, me habría perdido muchas veces en los laberínticos pasillos. Y entonces mi peor pensamiento se hizo realidad.

A lo lejos, en una de las habitaciones, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz se reflejaba en el pasillo. Lo peor era que escuchaba voces lejanas.

Con el corazón en un puno, y dando pasos muy lentos, me aproxime a la luz.

**Primer paso.**

-Ahora, por formalidad, dinos quién eres y cómo llegaste a nuestra casa, por favor.-Era una voz masculina y profunda. Autoritaria. Aunque odiara admitirlo, mi cuerpo tembló por un ligero instante.

-Uhmmm…soy Komori Yui, y bueno…yo…-una voz asustadiza, que solo podía calificar de "extremadamente femenina" le contestó.

**Segundo paso.**

-¿Eh…? ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Es cierto? ¿Realmente hay una linda chica humana? Nfu…- era otra voz masculina, empalagosa y sugerente. ¿Qué tipo de chico es este?

Un gritito de sorpresa le contestó, así como la voz volvió a sonar.

-Mmm…hueles tan bien y dulce…-espera…la ha… ¿ha lamido a la chica? ¿Que mierda está pasando?

**Tercer paso.**

-Por favor, déjame lamerte también- una voz infantil e inocente hizo su aparición, y fue contestada por otro gritito por parte de aquella chica y por un sonido pegajoso.-Tienes razón, si es dulce…-Dios Nyu…te juro que…te voy a matar… ¿dónde cojones me has metido?

- Vosotros dos, ¿no creéis que ese comportamiento es un poco descortés para una dama a la que acaban de conocer?- dijo la primera voz. -Bueno, al menos, parece que no todos están tan locos…aun así…

**Cuarto paso.**

**-¿**Que? ¿Pero no es verdad que todo el mundo quiere probar algo que parece delicioso…? ¿No es así, Kanato-kun?-volvió a hablar la segunda voz.

-Es cierto- dijo la tercera voz, que según parece, pertenecía a alguien llamado Kanato.

-¡Ya basta! Ore-sama fue quién la vio primero. Así que Ore-sama será el que tenga todas sus primeras veces.- dijo una nueva voz, la cual era masculina y algo pícara. -¿Espera…ha dicho…Ore-sama? ¿Que será todas sus primeras veces?... ¿De que va este tío?

**Quinto paso.**

-Patético -respondió una nueva voz masculina -ya van cinco… –Estoy harto de que te llames a ti mismo Ore-sama.

-¡Púdrete!-le contestó "Ore-sama"-Sé que eres tú, Subaru. ¡Muéstrate!

-Pensé que olía a humano por aquí. –dijo, ignorándolo. -Así que eras tú… ¿¡cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi preciado sueño!?- Respondió la voz que debía pertenecerle a ese tal Subaru.

-¿C-como has entrado?- le respondió Komori Yui.

**Sexto paso.**

-¡Mi pregunta primero!- tras esto, el sonido de un golpe increíblemente fuerte me hizo detenerme. Contuve mi respiración, expectante. Solo un poco más, y llegaría a la puerta.

-No les han dicho nada-comentó la primera voz, tras unos segundos- sobre quién es esta señorita que va a vivir con nosotros?- hubo un silencio, momento que aproveche para volver a respirar y a reiniciar mi sigilosa marcha.

**Séptimo paso.**

-Disculpen… ¡pero creo que esto es un malentendido! -respondió la chica. – ¡A-así que me iré!

-¡Espera un momento! Estoy tratando de averiguar de qué va todo esto. Seria de muy mala educación si te vas ahora.

-Pe-pero…

**Octavo paso.**

-¿Eres tú la mujer que él menciono? –una nueva voz masculina hizo aparición. Era una voz profunda, pero parecía realmente cansada.

-Shu, ¿sabes algo de esta chica?-dijo la voz de "Ore-sama". Seis voces masculinas. Tres de ellas con nombre. Una voz femenina, llamada Komori Yui.

Mierda, demasiada gente. La cosa no podía ir peor.

-Aquella persona-contestó Shu-me contacto el otro día, y me dijo: "Tenemos una invitada que llega de la iglesia, así que tratadla con respeto."

-¿Que? ¿ Me estás diciendo que esta Chichinashi es la futura novia?-espera…¿iglesia?... ¿novia?

…. ¿Chichinashi?

-¿Oh, es eso todo? –Dijo Kanato.

-Mmmh…parece más un sacrificio que una novia…-espera…ese tío había dicho… ¿sacrificio? Dios….mierda…

**Noveno paso**

-Oh, cierto. También dijo que no la matáramos. – mierda, mierda y más mierda…¿nos dijo que no la matáramos?

-¿Ehh..? Entonces vamos a tener una relación muy larga con ella…

-Parece ser que no hay ningún malentendido. Así que permítenos presentarnos.

**Décimo paso.**

Ya está, había llegado a mi destino. Lentamente, sin respirar, me apoyé sobre el marco de la puerta, y observé el interior de la habitación.

Me encontraba en un piso superior, por lo que tenía una vista de toda la habitación desde un punto estratégico, ya que yo podía verlos a ellos, pero ellos, al estar en el piso inferior, no podían verme a mí. Además, incluso si me vieran, tendrían que subir la escalera para atraparme, cosa que me daría tiempo suficiente para escapar.

En total, como pensé, había siete personas.

La primera a la que mis ojos se dirigieron fue a la chica rubia y temblorosa, de unos increíbles y hermosos ojos color rosáceo y de cabello rubio y rizado, como el mío, que le caía hasta los hombros y se aclaraba en las puntas. Su piel era pálida, pero aun así no podía compararse a la mía. La verdad era que aquella chica era preciosa. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior se revolvió al verla allí, encogida de miedo.

-Haz algo-pensé-grita, patalea, ¡lo que sea! ¡No te quedes solo ahí, esperando lo peor!-sin embargo, la chica solo estaba allí, como un corderito esperando a ser devorado por los lobos. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una voz habló:

-Él es el hijo mayor, Shu.- dijo uno de ellos, señalando a un chico que debía ser mucho mayor que yo, de cabello corto, ondulado y anaranjado, el cual se volvía rubio en las puntas. Estaba tumbado en un sofá, con los ojos cerrados, y al fijarme bien, pude ver unos auriculares en sus orejas. ¿Estaría escuchando la conversación aun con esas cosas puestas?

-Yo soy el segundo, Reiji- dijo el propietario de la voz. Me fijé en el: parecía incluso más mayor que Shu. Estaba perfectamente vestido, y su cabello corto y negro estaba algo alborotado, pero aun así le quedaba bien y conjuntaba con su aspecto. Tenía gafas y sus ojos magenta tenían una expresión seria y orgullosa. De solo mirarlo, me daban ganas de agachar la cabeza ponerme a temblar. La verdad era que poseía un aura muy autoritaria.

-Él es el tercero, Ayato- continuo, señalando a un chico de cabello caoba y expresión autosuficiente. Tenía unos ojos verdes rasgados, y sus ropas estaban desordenadas y mal puestas.

-No te escaparas la próxima vez- dijo Ayato.-espera… ¡si es "Ore-sama"! Bueno, tampoco es para tanto…

-Kanato…-continuo Reiji. Kanato tenía el cabello violeta, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales estaban adornados con unas grandes ojeras. Su ropa, al igual que la de Ayato, estaba mal colocada. Poseía un aspecto bastante infantil…y ese osito de peluche al cual estaba abrazado empeoraba las cosas…

-Por favor, permíteme probarte una vez más- le dijo a Yui con la más inocente de las sonrisas.

-Raito…-dijo Reiji, señalando a un chico pelirrojo, que llevaba un sombrero adornado con una cinta fucsia, de ojos verdes al igual que Ayato, y de expresión risueña pero… insinuante.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bitch-chan- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Komori Yui.-… ¿Bitch-chan?

-Y el último, Subaru.-terminó, haciendo un gesto hacia un chico apartado de los demás, de complexión fuerte y de cabello blanco que se tornaba violáceo en las puntas. Tenía unos ojos rojos perturbadores. El, aunque no se pareciera a mí, era albino, o eso pude apreciar. A su lado, un trozo de pared estaba agrietado y hundido. ¿Habría sido eso el resultado del fuerte golpe que escuche antes?

-Que pérdida de tiempo- dijo, sin mucho interés.

-Esto…debe ser un error-sentencio Yui-Nadie me…me dijo nada acerca de novias. Y además….ustedes son…un poco…raros.

-Vaya chica, que directa-pensé, dejando escapar una risita.

Todo mi humor se disipo, cuando de repente, algo captó mi atención.

Una sombra negra se desplazaba, sigilosa, por debajo de la baja mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Nyu.

Observe, espantada, como hacia amago de salir de su escondite. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que se detuviera. Sin embargo, un grito, me hizo fijarme de nuevo en la escena.

-¿¡V-v-vampiros!?-exclamo la chica, que estaba en el suelo, probablemente se habría caído, y su rodilla sangraba.

Observe, con horror, como todos los chicos dirigían su mirada hacia ella, como abrían sus bocas…y como afilados colmillos emergían de las mismas.

-¡Tomad esto!-grito Yui, empuñando un rosario con una piedra rosada incrustada en el centro de la cruz.

-¿En serio, Yui? ¿EN SERIO?-pensé, llevándome la mano a la cara. Como pensé, los vampiros solo se rieron ante la acción desesperada de la chica.

¿Vampiros, eh? Bueno, tampoco me sorprende tanto.

Yui, temblorosa, se puso en pie, pero antes de que pudiera huir, algo la interrumpió.

Un maullido suave, dulce.

Y mi corazón se detuvo.

Todos volteamos la cabeza para ver a Nyu, aquel pequeño gatito negro, que salía de debajo de la mesa, solo para dedicar otro pequeño maullido a todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Y este gato?-Pregunto Ayato. Reiji, irritado, se dirigió hacia el felino.

-Se ha debido de colar aquí.-dijo, mientras se inclinaba para coger al gato.- Bueno, lo mejor será que...- un fuerte empujón lo derribó al suelo, antes de decir nada más

**NORMAL POV**

Una furiosa Akari hizo su gran entrada: saltando por la baranda de las escaleras, había esprintado hacia Reiji, cosa que, al haber sido pillado por sorpresa, lo desequilibro y le hizo caer al suelo.

En la habitación reino la confusión y la sorpresa, pero Akari no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a seis vampiros sedientos de sangre.

De manera fugaz, Akari agarro del pescuezo a Nyu y lo introdujo en las cintas y gasas de su pecho mientras se giraba hacia la puerta. Todo sucedió a cámara lenta: Antes de girarse completamente, miro por última vez a los chicos, todos ellos sorprendidos y confusos, incluso Shu se había levantado del sofá. Reiji, quien yacía en el suelo, tenía una expresión furiosa. Sin embargo, aún no reaccionaba ninguno de ellos.

Mientras echaba a correr hacia la puerta, agarró la muñeca de una sorprendida y asustada Yui Komori.

-¡No te pares!- le susurró Akari, antes de iniciar la carrera más desesperada y angustiosa de su vida, seguida de cerca por Yui y acompañada por su gatito, el cual volvía a estar donde correspondía.

Con Akari.

**-EN LA HABITACION-**

Lo último que vieron los hermanos fue la ondeante capa roja del intruso, después, la puerta se cerró.

-Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos más de un invitado, ¿ne..?- pregunto un divertido Raito.

-Sus modales-murmuro Reiji, de pie y algo herido en el orgullo-son REALMENTE deplorables.

-Shu, ¿a este podemos matarlo?- pregunto Ayato, serio.

-Como quieras.-dijo Shu, quien volvía a tumbarse en el sofá.

-Bien-dijo Ayato, crujiendo los nudillos- no perdono a los tíos que me quitan lo que es mío.

Que comience la caza.

_**Pues hasta aquí llega mi inspiración hoy! Primer encontronazo con los Sakamaki. y de qué forma!**_

_**Lo siento si me pase con los pensamientos de Akari o las…emmmm….palabrotas que decía xD. Sin embargo, Akari ha pasado su vida en la calle, y ese es el idioma de la calle.**_

_**Ah, y por si os lo preguntais, gracias a las cintas de su pecho y a la rapidez con la que se desarrolló la escena, confundieron a Akari con un tio. Su disfraz dio resultado una vez mas!**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capi!muchos besitos para todos!**_


	4. Sangre extraña

_**Hola de nuevo a todos con este nuevo capítulo!Como siempre, espero que os guste y que dejen sus reviews, que realmente me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo mi historia ^^**_

_**Respuestas a comentarios:**_

_**Raven de acuario: Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Me encanta saber que acerté cuando introduje a Akari en el inicio de todo. Me pase varios días pensando en cómo podía meterla en todo ;-; Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior o más!**_

_**HarukaSou: Me encanta saber que te encanta!(?) Ya conoces a Ayato…siempre directo al grano! xDD**_

_**Sofialexandra15: Gracias por comentar! En realidad, todo estaba planeado. Que la confundieran con un chico forma parte del plan de Akari. Lo tenía todo pensado! ;)**_

* * *

**AKARI POV**

-No…puedo…mas….-jadeaba Yui- Podemos…

-¡NO!-le grite-¡Sigue corriendo!

Y allí estaba. Corriendo por salvar mi vida.

El cómo había llegado hasta aquella situación era difícil de explicar, y en mi cabeza solo había hueco para una cosa.

Escapar.

Sin embargo, algo dificultaba mi carrera y me hacía ir más lenta de lo que sería capaz de ir. No sé qué cojones se me pasó por la cabeza al decidir salvar a la humana.

Sin ni siquiera esperar un segundo, mi instinto decidió agarrar con fuerza la muñeca de aquella chica y salvarla de los seis hermanos Sakamaki. Pero ahora que mi cerebro hacia un balance de nuestras posibilidades de salir con vida de aquella situación no podría estar más arrepentida.

_¿Realmente lo estás?-_preguntó mi conciencia_-¿habrías sido capaz de dejarla allí?_

Mi antigua yo no habría podido, eso estaba claro. Me habría lanzado sin pensarlo a salvarla, incluso lo habría hecho nada más verla. ¿Pero la yo de ahora?

La Akari de ahora…habría dejado a aquella chica morir sin ningún remordimiento si así podía salvar a Nyu y así misma.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la ayudo?

"_Porque aun te aferras a tu humanidad"-_volvió a decirme mi interior.

Apreté los dientes en silencio. Estaba en lo cierto. Mi lado humano aun quería vivir en mí.

Un rápido vistazo hacia Komori Yui me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente no podría aguantar mucho más. Además, si la forzaba a correr hasta el límite, luego no podría correr más.

Giré hacia uno de los muchos pasillos y, afortunadamente, vislumbre una mesa que no parecía muy pesada de mover, pero podría cubrirnos a ambas. En cuanto estuve al lado del mueble, solté la muñeca de Yui, cosa que ella aprovechó para apoyarse en sus piernas y dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-No hagas eso-me giré hacia ella y la agarré de los hombros-respira tranquila y no muy profundo.-lentamente, la chica hacia lo que le decía.-Eso es. Ahora, apártate.

Mientras Yui se quitaba del pasillo, quité de un manotazo todas las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa, la tumbé en el suelo y finalmente la puse de costado con las patas mirando hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-Bien, la mesa bloquea todo el pasillo-dije.

Agarré a Yui del brazo y la obligue a agacharse y a situarse a mi lado. Así, aunque cantaba mucho que estábamos ahí, sería un obstáculo para nuestros perseguidores y nos daría tiempo a escapar. Así que podíamos detenernos unos segundos.

Yui parecía más relajada y tranquila. Sin embargo, algo me llamo la atención.

-Tu rodilla-le dije-está sangrando.

-Y-ya lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, estoy…

-Podrían seguir el rastro.-le corte- Si son vampiros podrían olfatear tu sangre y les sería muy fácil encontrarnos.

-Oh…-dijo solamente. Temblaba levemente y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Estaba realmente aterrada.

-Anda, déjame ver. –sin esperar respuesta, me acerqué más a ella y le flexioné la pierna. Era solo una herida superficial, pero era una herida que sangraba, al fin y al cabo.

-Ahora no te muevas.- saqué mi navaja de mi mochilita y rasgué un pedazo de tela de la parte inferior de mi capa. Estaba descosida y algo sucia, pero serviría. Fuerte pero no demasiado até el trozo de tela un poco más arriba de la rodilla, así detendría el sangrado.

-¿Así mejor?-le pregunte. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, me deje caer hasta apoyar mi espalda contra la mesa. Aproveche ese pequeño momento de descanso para quitarme la pañoleta que me cubría la boca y respire lentamente. Ya me estaba empezando a asfixiar un poco.

-Esto…-empezó la chica a mi lado. Cuando la miré, ella me estaba mirando con ojos curiosos y algo asustados.- ¿tu…..quién…quién eres…?

La miré unos segundos.

-Akari. Me llamo Akari.

-¿Akari…?

-Sólo Akari.-respondí, desviando la mirada.

-Oh….yo soy Komori Yui. Encantada.- me tendió la mano, y tras dudar unos segundos terminé por estrechársela.

-¿Esto….Akari….tu eres…?

-¿Una chica?-le corté. Ella, un poco sonrojada, asintió.-Si, así es. ¿Acaso no lo parezco?

-B-b-bueno….esque…-la chica se sonrojo aún más-…n-no se te ve la cara…y…y…

Aquello me hizo soltar una risita y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila. En realidad, lo prefiero así.

-¿Pero…por qué?

-Es…una larga historia. Y no es momento para divagar. En marcha.-dije, levantándome. Dudosa, le tendí la mano a Yui, quien la acepto encantada y me sonrió en respuesta.

Algo en mi interior se revolvía. Yui era mi primer contacto humano en muchísimo tiempo.

_Bueno, puede…puede que mereciera la pena darle una oportunidad a Yui._

-Yui, estas sudando y aun te sangra la pierna un poco -le explique- eres una tentación andante.

-Y-yo….

-Tenemos que camuflar tu olor de algún modo. Aunque seguramente ya habrán captado mi aroma, es el tuyo el que les interesa, por lo que si por algún motivo nos separamos, a la primera que buscaran será a ti.

Yui asintió en silencio. Por su cara, pude notar que la idea de separarnos no le hacía nada de gracia, pero podría darse el caso. Sopese las opciones que teníamos, hasta que encontré la mejor.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Lo primero, ponte esto.-le dije tendiéndole mi pañoleta- Cubrirá tu. Además, está impregnado de mi olor, por lo que será más difícil descubrirte.

Ella asintió y se la ató. Esto me dificultaría las cosas a mí, pero la verdad era que quien tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir era yo.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más. Quítate los zapatos.

-¿Eh?...Los… ¿los zapatos…?

-Y los calcetines, por favor.

-Va-vale…-Empezó a descalzarse y a quitarse los calcetines. Mientras, eche un rápido vistazo a Nyu, que dormitaba en mi pecho tranquilamente. Esto provoco que sonriera conforme. Cuando Yui hubo terminado, yo cogí uno de cada y los otros dos se los di a ella.

-Si alguna vez te persiguen y estas sola, lanza uno hacia tu dirección contraria y escóndete. Este olor es más fuerte que el de tu cuerpo, ya que es puro sudor, así que lo seguirán. Cuando se hayan ido, corre. Estos dos me los usare por si nos encuentran y necesito despistarlos mientras estamos juntas. Úsalos solo si estás sola.

-Entendido.

-Bien. Solo nos falta una cosa más.

-¿El qué?

-Hemos cubierto tu sudor. Sin embargo, aún pueden seguirte por tu sangre.

Yui calló, asustada.

-Pero…tenemos dos ventajas de nuestro lado.

- ¿Cuales?

-La primera: ellos no piensan que seamos tan inteligentes; seguro que ahora piensan que estamos llorando escondidas en un rincón.

-Bueno…mejor dicho, no piensan que seas tan inteligente…

Abrí un poco los ojos ante esto, para después sonreír y colocarme en frente de ella.

-Eh, escucha…vas a estar bien, ¿vale? Seguro que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas…

-¡Ehh!-dijo, algo enfadada.

-Es broma, toooonta.-le dije, sonriendo. Pude notar como se animaba y asentía enérgicamente, lista para seguir.

Puede que…me alegre verla sonreír.

-Bien, aparte de tener el factor sorpresa, tenemos algo más.

-¿Y qué es?

Calle unos segundos. Lentamente, volví a sacar la navaja. Con un gesto, desenfunde la hoja de la misma. Y con una sonrisa, le respondí.

-Mi sangre.

**NORMAL POV**

-¡Imperdonable!-exclamo Reiji, furioso.- ¡Se está riendo de nosotros!

Los hermanos se habían congregado en el pasillo donde minutos antes habían estado Akari y Yui. Intentando seguir el rastro de Yui, habían acabado en aquel pasillo. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían era que habían ido directos a la trampa de Akari.

Un enorme "We were here" se encontraba pintarrajeado en la mesa, que seguía tumbada impidiéndoles el paso. Sin embargo, no era el mensaje, sino la forma de la que estaba escrito, lo que enfureció a Reiji y a sus hermanos.

Estaba escrito con la sangre del intruso.

Interiormente, Reiji tuvo que admitir que había sido una idea brillante. El olor del intruso había entrado en sus fosas nasales ahora, por lo que cubría el olor de la chica humana. Lo peor, era que no solo estaba en la mesa.

Estaba por las paredes, el suelo; líneas de sangre estaban dibujadas por toda la zona y seguramente ya por gran parte de la casa, impidiéndoles rastrear otra cosa que no fuera aquel olor.

-Parece que es más inteligente que tu… ¿verdad, Reiji?-dijo perezosamente Shu, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Cállate! No necesito escuchar esa clase de tonterías.

- Si no los encontramos, puede que consigan salir-dijo Kanato de forma dulce.- Teddy se enfadara si consiguen salir, verdad, Teddy?

-No lo lograran. Ore-sama los encontrara y hará pagar a ese tío.-dijo Ayato, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Dime Ayato, ¿cómo piensas encontrarlos, si ni siquiera Reiji sabe cómo?-pregunto Subaru, molesto.

-Cállate!-gritaron Reiji y Ayato al unísono.

-Eh, vosotros, no os parece que esta sangre es… ¿rara?- empezó Raito. Mientras sus hermanos discutían, un extraño olor había captado su atención. Ahora se encontraba de cuclillas al lado de la mesa, y, tras volver a olfatear la sangre, dijo:

- Definitivamente….esta sangre….es rara.

-¿A qué te refieres, Raito? –le pregunto Ayato.

-Ven y huélelo tú mismo.- dijo al tiempo que le hacia una señal para que se acercase.

Ayato hizo lo que su hermano le dijo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y la olfateo.

-Tienes razón…esta sangre…no es normal. Es humana…pero…

Solo pasaron unos momentos hasta que todos los hermanos se inclinaron sobre la mesa y olieran la sangre de Akari. En todos dejo una reacción de sorpresa.

-¿Tu eres el listo Reiji, que significa esto?- exigió Ayato.

-Yo…no lo sé. No se parece a nada que haya olido antes.-admitió. Estaba realmente confundido. ¿Quien era aquel sujeto que había desafiado tanto su inteligencia como su tranquilidad?

Volvió a oler la mesa. No sabía que significaba eso, pero algo estaba claro.

La sangre de Yui olía bien, pero no tenía punto de comparación a esta.

-Oh, y algo más.- dijo Raito, rompiendo el silencio. –No es un chico.

-¿Pero qué dices, Raito?-pregunto Subaru.

-Nuestro invitado no es un hombre. Es una chica.-volvió a oler- y joven además.

-¿Como de joven?-dijo Ayato, serio.

-No debe superar los quince. Ah…y aun así, ha superado a Reiji…Nfufu..

Reiji lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro?-siguió Ayato.

-Claro que si, Ayato-kun. Yo no me equivoco con estas cosas.-dijo, guiñando un ojo.

-No puedo creer que una cosa tan insignificante nos esté dando tantos problemas.-dijo Subaru.

-Mmmhh….muy joven….sin embargo ha conseguido confundirnos….-dijo Shu, algo impresionado.-es lista, eso se lo voy a reconocer….

-No lo suficiente, sin embargo.- dijo Reiji tras unos segundos, orgulloso.- Este olor puede camuflar la sangre de la humana, pero estoy seguro que no sabe que ahora sabemos su secretito. Es más, estoy seguro de que su intención era hacernos creer que era un hombre.

-¿Y eso porque, Reiji?-pregunto Kanato.

-Bueno, si lo piensas bien, nosotros preferiríamos mil veces más beber la sangre de una chica que de un chico. Es una forma de autodefensa bastante efectiva, la verdad. Sin embargo….aún no sabemos el porqué de este extraño olor.

-Bueno, creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que es un olor increíblemente sabroso…-decía Raito maliciosamente.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Raito! Si en verdad es una chica, Ore-sama será el primero en beber su sangre. Quiero que me pida perdón por haberme desafiado…

-¡Eso podréis discutirlo luego! Lo primero es averiguar dónde están ahora.-corto Reiji. Y creo que se hacia dónde se dirigen.

-¿Y hacia dónde?- preguntaron.

-¿No es obvio? Está claro que se dirigen a la puerta principal. Ya que no podemos valernos de nuestro olfato, tendremos que distribuirnos por esa zona.

Ayato, dirígete a la puerta principal.

Subaru, tú ve hacia los jardines.

Raito, vuelve a la habitación donde recibimos a la señorita Yui, puede que vuelvan a pasar por ahí.

Kanato, tú dirígete a los dormitorios.

Shu, tú…qué más da, si vas a hacer lo que te de la gana…

Yo iré a la zona de las cocinas. Si algún ve algo no tratéis de detenerlas, avisadnos inmediatamente. Esta sangre no es como nada que hayamos olido antes, así que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Creo que eres demasiado cauteloso, Reiji-dijo Ayato, aburrido.- son solo un par de chicas humanas que quieren jugar al escondite.

-¡Solo hacedlo! Si pasa algo extraño, avisadnos.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos sitios.

Reiji se quedó solo, y antes de dirigirse a su zona, dijo:

-No sé quién eres, pero seas quien seas, te voy a encontrar. Has sido bastante astuta, pero no lo eres lo suficiente para mi.-una sádica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.-Y cuando te encuentre…te hare pagar por esta humillación.

Ya no hay sitio donde esconderse.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Dios….estoy taaaaaaaaaaan agotada…..Aquí son las tres AM….la inspiración solo me viene por la noche …**_

_**Por si alguien no lo ha entendido, la expresión "We were here" significa "Nosotras estuvimos aquí". Lo que significa que, obviamente, querían cabrearlos.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado a todos! Besitos para todos y buenas noches para mi *w***_


	5. Encuentros! El perezoso y el pervertido!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!Siento mucho la espera, pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y mi tiempo era REALMENTE limitado Pero por fin puedo actualizar!**

**Espero que os guste muchisisisimo este capitol!**

**RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS**

**-HarukaSou: Gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo mi historia! Reiji se va a vengar? te lo aseguro...pero...seguramente no sea el unico que quiera hacerlo xwx**

**-Raven de Acuario: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho tambien. Akari es fuerte y tiene aprecio a Yui, no se dejaran atrapar tan facilmente**

**-Laury Shinn: Me gusta que te guste 3! Espero que este capi te encante!  
**

**-Sofialexandra15: Aqui tienes la conti!y perdon por haber tardado tanto. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena!**

**A TENER EN CUENTA:**

**-_Cursiva: pensamientos._**

**_-"Cursiva y comillas": pensamientos oscuros._**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:Encuentros:!: El perezoso y el pervertido**

**YUI POV**

Aquella chica me había salvado la vida.

Aquella chica, que cubría todo su cuerpo con una raída,sucia y vieja capa roja, la cual me impedía ver tanto su rostro como su cuerpo. Aquella chica, la cual llevaba un collar muy grueso y ajustado color negro, del que pendía un cascabel que tintineaba suavemente. Aquella chica, la cual, aunque en un principio fuera fría, ahora había conseguido levantarme el ánimo. Aquella chica, la cual era acompañada por un adorable y pequeño gatito negro, que ahora dormitaba en su pecho. Aquella chica, tan extraña y oscura. Aquella chica, tan tierna y cariñosa.

Aquella chica llamada Akari.

En cuanto descubrí que los Sakamaki eran vampiros, un miedo desconocido me invadió por completo. Nunca antes había tenido que temer por mi vida.

La vida en la iglesia era fácil, muy fácil. Solo tenia que encargarme de algunas tareas, de estudiar y de portarme bien. Era una niña buena a la que no le gustaban los problemas y que no los daba. Mi padre, el cual también trabajaba en la iglesia, me enseñó todo acerca de Dios, que nos creó a su imagen y semejanza, que nos envió a su hijo para limpiar nuestros pecados, y que nos dejó diez reglas o mandamientos los cuales debíamos cumplir para llegar a la salvación. En definitiva, Dios representaba todo lo bueno.

Sin embargo, también me hablo de criaturas que habían dado la espalda a Dios, y en consecuencia, eran criaturas malvadas que existían para crear el pecado. Demonios, brujas.

Vampiros.

Sin embargo, siempre me hablaba acerca de estos seres en historias de miedo y cuentos para dormir. Y siempre perdían ante el poder de Dios.

Pero...¿perderían ahora?

Cuando mi padre me dijo que se iba, una gran pena me invadió. No quería dejarlo, ni a él ni a la iglesia en la que siempre me había criado. No quería ir a un sitio desconocido. Estaba bien donde estaba. Pero no pude convencerlo. Sin embargo, la idea de vivir con gente de mi edad me animó un poco...aunque nunca pensé que me vería envuelta en una situación como esta.

Cuando, quince minutos atrás mas o menos, trastabillé y caí al suelo delante de los seis vampiros, el terror me llenó tanto, que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue encararlos con el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi padre y la iglesia: un rosario plateado, con una gema rosácea en el centro.

En realidad, pensé que podría derrotarlos con eso. Que se asustarían y huirían. Pero no fue así.

No les afecto en más, les resultó de lo mas gracioso.

Fue en ese momento, cuando vi seis pares de ojos hambrientos, cuando realmente experimenté por primera vez el miedo. Dejé de ser dueña de mi cuerpo y mi razón desapareció. Era un cordero entre lobos.

Pero antes de poder echar a correr, un gatito negro entró en escena, y segundos después lo hizo la chica encapuchada. Ella había tirado a un vampiro al suelo, y después de coger al gato, me había agarrado fuertemente la muñeca, llevándome con ella y seguramente salvándome la vida. Noté que su mano, aunque fuera delicada, tenia un tacto algo duro.

Aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía había arriesgado su vida por mi. Y aunque en un principio parecía estar arrepentida, me dio fuerzas para seguir.

Y ahora, juntas, buscábamos una vía de escape.

Hasta ahora, se las había ingeniado para confundir a los hermanos, pero ambas sabíamos que el truco no duraría mucho y que empezarían a seguir la sangre de Akari. Ella había manchado con su sangre todas las paredes por las cuales habíamos pasado. incluso algunas veces, marcaba un camino diferente para ganar tiempo. Seguíamos corriendo, pero pronto volví a sentir fatiga y la necesidad de detenerme se hizo dolorosamente presente.

-A...Akari-chan...

-Lo sé, lo sé...detengámonos...u-un segundo...-replico ella, algo cansada. No creo que la carrera la hubiera agotado tanto si no hubiera sido por la perdida de sangre. Akari se había tenido que cortar el dedo incontables veces para que su sangre fluyera.

Por fin, dejamos de correr para descansar, así que me apoye en la pared y me deje caer hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo. Observé como Akari se lamía el dedo cortado unas cuantas veces y lo llenaba de saliva antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Puedes quitarte la banda, si quieres. Respira un poco y luego vuelve a ponértela.

Dicho y hecho. Aparté el pañuelo negro de mi boca y me permití el lujo de respirar aire fresco. Estaba realmente agotada.

-¿Vas bien? -preguntó.

-Sí. A-Akari-chan...gracias.

-¿Eh?

-No te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado. No creo...que nadie hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste. Ni si quiera me conoces...y...y tú...gracias... -termine, incapaz de terminar.

Un silencio nos cubrió por un instante...instante antes de que Akari estallara en una carcajada.

La mire sorprendida. Mientras reía de forma cantarina y clara, llevó sus manos a su vientre, sin poder parar de reír.

-Ahahahaha...Yui... ¿p-pero que chorrada es esa...? Nfufu~

-¡Es lo que siento! ¡Aun no sé porque me salvaste!

Akari paró de reír, pero me miró con una amplia sonrisa. Y revolviendo mi pelo me dijo:

-La pregunta no es por qué, Yui, sino...¿por qué no?

Callé, sorprendida

-Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, al igual que yo. ¿Por qué no debería haberte ayudado, si podía hacerlo? Es una pregunta extraña,Yui.

Al escuchar esto, dejé escapar una risita y una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. No esperaba aquella respuesta.

Akari era adorablemente inocente. Su capacidad de poder reír en momentos como este era realmente admirable.

-Por cierto, Akari-chan, ¿que edad tienes?

-¿Eh? Oh, tengo quince.

-¿¡QUINCE!? -vaya, era realmente joven. Pensé que, como mínimo, tendría mi edad.

-¡SHHHH!

-P-perdón...esque...y-yo tengo diecisiete y...pensé que eras mayor...por tu forma de actuar,ya sabes...

-No debería sorprenderte tanto. Lo raro es que a tu edad seas tan miedosa-me respondió, sacándome la lengua.

-¡Oye!-respondí, dándole un pequeño empujón. Definitivamente estaba impresionada por la vitalidad de Akari. Había conseguido que riéramos y por un segundo, nos olvidáramos del estrés por un momento. Me sentí mucho más reconfortada ahora.

-Akari-chan, antes de que nos marchemos necesito recuperar mi equipaje. Llevaba todas mis cosas en la maleta.

-¿Es totalmente imprescindible, Yui?

-Se que estoy abusando de ti pero... no puedo volver sin nada. Necesito mis cosas. Llevaba algunos libros muy importantes para mi. Y...

-Entendido. Démonos prisa entonces.

-Me...¿me vas a ayudar?

-¿Pretendes que te deje sola? Yui, no aguantarás ni 10 minutos.-dijo con una mueca divertida. Respondí sacándole la lengua, y volvimos a reírnos. Con Akari me sentía segura.

Sin embargo...

-Akari-chan...-dije, acercando mi mano a su rostro- por que te cubr...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, de un fuerte manotazo apartó mi mano.

Sorprendida, llevé mi mano a mi pecho. Ella se levantó y me dio la espalda

-¿Akar...?

-Yui, tú vienes de la iglesia, ¿verdad?-su pregunta me sorprendió.

-S-si...¿pero porq...?

-Te daré un consejo, Yui.-dijo de una forma tan fría que podría haberme congelado las venas.- Rézale a ese Dios tuyo para que nunca tengas que verme la cara.

**AKARI POV**

Yui se quedó callada y asustada por lo que le dije. Era lo mejor: ella aun podía tener un futuro ajeno a todo aquel oscuro mundo, lleno de vampiros, lleno de monstruos y de pesadillas.

Lleno de seres como yo.

Y extrañamente, no quería que cuando nos separásemos mi recuerdo le influyera temor en vez de cariño. Y si para que pudiera tener una vida normal tenia que ser fría con ella, lo sería, aunque sintiera una angustia hasta ahora desconocida para mi.

Yui se levanto del suelo, cabizbaja. Se puso de nuevo la banda negra en la boca y se acerco a mi.

-L-lo siento...

-No pasa nada. Tenemos que centrarnos en salir de aquí.-dije distante.

-S-si...

-Vale, ¿donde dejaste el equipaje?

-Esto...un señor me lo quito y se lo llevo, probablemente era un mayordomo.

-Entonces...lo normal sería que estuviera en tu futuro dormitorio, ¿no?

-¡Claro! ¡Los dormitorios!

-Bien, ¿sabes como llegar?

-Antes de entrar a la habitación donde nos conocimos, vi unas escaleras que subían al piso superior. Tiene que estar allí.

-Si, yo también las he visto. Pero...eso significa que tenemos que volver a pasar por allí. Daremos un rodeo para no volver por el mismo camino y volveremos al punto inicial, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando lleguemos, subimos esas escaleras y comprobamos donde está tu maleta.

-¡Si!

Se agarro a mi mano y me sonrió. Aunque intente evitarlo, no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa. Mierda Yui, ¿tienes que ser tan buena?

Volvimos a iniciar la carrera, cogidas de la mano.

Nuestro ritmo había disminuido un poco; sin embargo, aún eramos rápidas. Seguimos adelante, dando la vuelta estratégica. Llegamos al final d un largo pasillo, giramos la esquina...

Y tropecé con algo, lo que me hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Dolorida, me incorpore un poco, solo para contemplar con sorpresa a una Yui horrorizada que me miraba, con las manos en la boca, como queriendo contener un grito. Entonces comprendí que no me miraba a mi, sino a lo que me hizo tropezar.

Allí, tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, estaba Shu.

Entonces, sentí como algo me apretaba el tobillo, y no tardé en comprender que era la mano de Shu la que me aferraba con tanta fuerza.

-Vaya vaya...que tenemos aquí...-dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados- parece que te atrapé...

Me quede en silencio, y con un gesto de cabeza, le dije a Yui que se escondiera detrás de la esquina. Tenia los ojos cerrados y no había visto a Yui. Lentamente, aunque con reparo de no querer dejarme sola, avanzo hacia atrás, hasta que la perdí de vista.

-Veamos...¿y tu quien eres?-murmuro mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte mi tobillo. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y no dije nada. Si hablaba, descubrirían que era chica.

-Hmmm...es un tobillo fuerte...debes de ser la intrusa,verdad?-palidecí. ¿Entonces lo sabían?-No hace falta que digas nada, tu olor es inconfundible...-tiró de mi pierna, cosa que hizo que cayera de nuevo, y la colocó delante de su cara. Me arremangó el pantalón y aspiro el olor de mi pierna.

-Hehehe...si...esta claro que eres tú...hueles tan bien como tu sangre...-¡pues claro! Habrían adivinado mi sexo por mi olor. ¡No se me había ocurrido! Mierda, que tonta he sido...

-Me pregunto...si tu sabor sera tan bueno como tu olor...-lentamente,abrió la boca y vi como sacaba la lengua y la dirigía hacia mi pierna. Pero antes de que esto pasara, pegué un fuerte tirón de la pierna, cosa que él no esperaba,por lo que pude liberarme.

Estaba terminando de incorporarme cuando sentí como Shu me agarraba de las piernas y se levantaba, provocando que volviera a caer de bruces en el suelo, y que instantes después sintiera a Shu sobre mi.

-Tch...que ruidosa eres.-dijo,apoyando sus piernas sobre mis brazos y sentándose en mi espalda. Forcejeé todo lo que pude.-Quieres resistirte, ¿eh?...ríndete...no podrás conmigo...-sentí como acariciaba mis piernas,y el terror empezó a hacer mella en mi. Sin esfuerzo, se levanto un momento solo para voltearme y ponerme de frente a el, pero aun en el suelo. Aunque me intente levantar, volví a sentir el peso de Shu sobre mi vientre.

-Quiero ver tu cara de dolor...-dijo, abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa pervertida. Me retorcí bajo él e intenté liberarme, pero pesaba demasiado y mis brazos estaban bajo sus piernas.

-Quiero ver como intentas contener las lagrimas mientras bebo tu sangre hasta la extenuación...

Extendió los brazos hacia mi cara.

_No. Para._

-Vamos a ver porque tanto secretismo...

_¡NO!_

-Atrévete- le repliqué, con un gruñido ronco muy poco humano. Se paró en seco y me miro sorprendido. Esos momentos de sorpresa fueron los que necesitaba. Ágilmente levanté mi cadera y mis piernas. Como el estaba sentado en mi vientre, pude darle un buen rodillazo en la espalda. Eso hizo que se apartara un tanto, momento que aproveche para quitármelo de encima.

-¡YUI!-rápidamente, ella vino hacia mi y ambas huimos todo lo rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitieron, dejando a un dolorido Shu por el camino.

Hasta que llegamos enfrente de la puerta de la sala inicial, no nos atrevimos a detenernos.

Jadeantes y agotadas, nos apoyamos en la puerta.

-Akari-chan...es...¿estas bien?

-Sssi...b-bien...

-¿Crees que nos seguirá?

-No, he dejado uno de tus zapatos por el camino. No podrá seguirnos.

Asintió, aliviada. Se separó de la puerta y la abrió, entrando en la habitación. Yo me gire un momento para recuperar aliento. Pero de repente, oí un gemido de sorpresa de Yui. Y, cuando corriendo entre en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de mi, observe con horror lo que habia pasado.

Raito, aquel vampiro pelirrojo y pervertido, tenia sujetada a Yui por la cadera y el cuello, y ambos me miraba. Yui con miedo, y Raito con un brillo que no supe identificar en sus ojos.

-Vaya vaya...¿pero que tenemos aquí? Nfufu~... habéis venido directas a mi, esperaba que fuera mas difícil atraparos...

-Suéltala.-replique, autoritaria. -YA

Me miro con sorpresa y...con algo mas, algo que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Entonces, sin parar de mirarme, lamió el cuello de Yui y empezó a acariciarla.

-No se si Bitch-chan quiere que la suelte. Yo diría que lo esta disfrutando...

Yui estaba sonrojada a más no poder, no me miraba y se retorcía, intentando liberarse. Apreté los puños.

-Lo digo por ultima vez, Raito.-mi voz era fría.-Suéltala.

-Lo que pasa, es que yo no quiero soltarla.-dijo, y con horror vi como abría la boca y unos grandes y afilados colmillos salían de ella.

Sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Raito. Me estaba tentando. Quería que le suplicase que parara. Pero yo no soy del tipo que suplica. Una idea loca paso por mi cabeza, tan loca que podría funcionar.

Entonces fue cuando saqué la navaja. La alcé y la cogí por la punta.

Entonces la lancé...

…y se clavó sonoramente en el sombrero de Raito.

Sorprendido a más no poder, soltó a Yui y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Yui salio disparada y se coloco detrás de mi.

-Yui. Vete.

-¿Akari-chan?

-Tengo que recuperar mi navaja. Ve hacia las escaleras y espérame allí.

-Pero...

-¡SOLO HAZLO! -le grite, empujándola. Ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el miedo hizo que corriera hacia un lugar seguro.

Lentamente,me gire para enfrentarme al vampiro. Estaba sonriendo, moviendo mi navaja entre sus manos, con el pelo suelto y revuelto. Era atractivo. Tenia una sonrisa encantadora. A las chicas normales las hubiera derretido con una sola mirada.

Pero no a mí.

-Eres una gatita muy mala, Kitty-chan~-dijo, saboreando cada palabra.- Y a las gatitas malas hay que castigarlas,¿verdad?

-Voy a decirte lo que vamos a hacer, Raito.-le respondí, impasible y fría. La oscuridad de mi interior luchaba por liberarse. -Vas a devolverme mi navaja. Vas a dejar que me vaya. Vas a quedarte aquí y no le vas a decir nada a nadie. Y sobretodo -finalice, con una sonrisa malvada.- no vas a volver a llamarme Kitty-chan.

Por unos instantes, se quedo callado y sorprendido. Sin embargo, no tardo en estallar en una fuerte carcajada.

-Eres muy graciosa, Kitty-chan...Nfufu~-apreté los puños. No soporto que me subestimen.-Ahh~...la verdad es que me encanta cuando las humanas se resisten. Me excita mucho, Kitty-chan...

-Y si te dijera...¿que yo no soy humana?

Su sonrisa cambio y su rostro se torno serio. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, y por un momento experimente miedo.

-Entonces eso explicaría muchas cosas, como el extraño y delicioso olor de tu sangre.-dijo, volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.-Dime, Kitty-chan...si no eres humana...¿que eres?

-Raito...no sabes...lo que daría por saber la respuesta...-murmure,triste.

Era la pura verdad. No tenia ni idea de que era.

¿Era humana?

_Si_

"_No"_

-Podría decirse que...no soy...del todo humana.

Me miro, evaluándome, pero con diversión en los ojos. Estaba volviendo a subestimarme. Mierda. Odio cuando lo hacen. Me dan ganas de matarlo.

_Quiero matarlo._

_Quiero atravesar su corazón._

_Sería tan divertido hacerlo..._

"_Matémoslo, Akari..."_

"_Vamos a matarlos a todos...Akari..."_

"_Akari..."_

¡NO!- grité en voz alta. Raito, sorprendido, dio un paso atrás. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y la apreté con fuerza. El corazón me dolía horrores, y tuve que ponerme de rodillas por el dolor.

-Sal de mi cabeza...sal de mi cabeza...

Mire a Raito, que no comprendía la situación. Entonces mi cuerpo respondió por si solo.

Con un grito, me lancé sobre el.

El, pillado por sorpresa cayo al suelo y soltó la navaja.

Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando comprobamos que yo estaba encima suya, sujetando el puñal con fuerza, con la afilada hoja apuntando ente sus ojos.

"_Eso es Akari..."_

"_Clávalo...mátalo..."_

"_Jijijiji~..."_

"_¿No lo estas deseando...?"_

Mis manos no temblaban. La punta se clavo un poco, haciéndole sangrar. Raito no decía nada, solo me miraba, serio y expectante.

Estaba dividida. Mi lado humano y mi lado oscuro luchaban por hacerse el control de mi cuerpo, como tantas veces.

Cerré los ojos.

Respire hondo.

Abrí los ojos.

-Si no te mato, Raito, es porque no quiero mancharme las manos de sangre.-dije,sin emociona.-Si no te mato, es porque no me apetece. Pero no juegues conmigo. La próxima vez que me subestimes, te arrancaré el corazón del pecho.

Dicho esto me levante sin ni siquiera mirarlo y corri hacia las escaleras donde estaba Yui.

Si era inteligente, no me seguiría.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre mi, y la bestia pronto será liberada.

**RAITO POV.**

Me levanté del suelo. Miré a mi alrededor, pero la chica había desaparecido. Saqué un pañuelo de tela de mi chaqueta y me limpié la sangre de la frente. Al terminar, mire el liquido carmesí de la tela.

La próxima vez que te vea, Kitty-chan -dije, malicioso.-te romperé. Te castigaré. -orgulloso, finalicé.

Vas a ser mía. Y te va a encantar.

Al fin y al cabo, no somos nada sino esclavos de nuestros más oscuros deseos, ¿verdad?

* * *

_**Hasta aqui el capi de hoy! Espero que os haya gustado. Poco a poco se van sabiendo mas cosas, pero el verdadero secreto esta por llegar. Descubridlo en el proximo capi! como siempre, se agradecen reviews!**_


	6. Encuentros! Yandere y Tsundere!

**Hola de nuevo a todos y bienvenidos al siguiente capi! Primero de todo, me gustaría agradeceros muchísimo el apoyo, tanto en visitas como en reviews, que estoy recibiendo. Realmente eso hace que me den muchas ganas de actualizar! Nunca esperé que mi fanfic gustara tanto *3***

**También me gustaría preguntaros si os gusta que la historia se desarrolle tan lentamente, o preferís que adelante un poco los acontecimientos. A veces pienso que retraso mucho todo, pero me gusta que las cosas se desarrollen con calma. A si que os pido vuestra opinión!**

**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

**-HarukaSou: No pude evitar la tentación de poner a Shu en plan como quien no quiere la cosa xD**

**Me alegro de que te guste Kitty-chan! Estuve dándole varias vueltas a la cabeza sobre eso, pero parece que acerté con este!**

**-Laury Shinn: Gacias! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Espero que disfrutes de este!**

** .yui21: Ojala te guste este tanto como el anterior! Y no sabes lo que me alegra que te guste!**

**-ChocoM: Wah muchisimas gracias! Nunca espere que gustara tanto! Espero que este capitulo te guste muchisimo!**

**-Hana-chan: Puede que me pase un poco con el suspense de la historia xD pero me gusta ser mala y no revelar casi nada :). Ojala te guste este capi!**

**-yuyu: Jajajaja muchisimas gracias! Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tambien tengo mis momentos de amor/odio con Raito. Me encanta, pero no lo aguanto x3. Y me gusta que haya acertado al poner a Shu como lo hice. En realidad es un poco pervertido *3* Y sobre Subaru...le este capitulo y lo sabrás!**

**A Tener En Cuenta:**

_**Cursiva: pensamientos**_

_**Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos oscuros.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Encuentros! Yandere y Tsundere!**

**YUI POV**

Estaba sentada en el primer escalón de la larga escalera que conducía a los dormitorios. Aún estaba intentando recuperarme del ataque de Raito. Me había pillado totalmente desprevenida, y por ello, había conseguido atraparme. Cuando me cogió y empezó a tocarme y a lamerme, pensé que no podría escapar de él. Pero lo peor de todo fue tener que soportar que Akari me estuviera mirando. Aunque no pudiera mirarle la cara, supe que nos miraba fijamente y que se sentía enfadada al verme así.

_Ella es tan joven...no debería haber visto esas cosas...-_pensé

Sin embargo, fue ella la que me salvo. Otra vez.

_No lo entiendo...¿cómo puede ser tan fuerte? Yo ya me habría rendido hace tiempo si no fuera porque estoy con ella..._

Me seque cuidadosamente las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en mis ojos. Con rudeza, Akari me había empujado hacia la salida, y ella se había quedado con el vampiro. Sin embargo, aunque sé que ella seguramente me había visto llorar, habría pensado que era de miedo. Pero no era así.

Lentamente, me coloqué las manos en el rostro y recordé aquel momento en el que Akari me había empujado.

_No...no puede ser...debo de habérmelo imaginado _-me decía, confundida y asustada. Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo permanecía en mi memoria;en aquella fracción de segundo en la que Akari me empujó, pude verlo claramente.

_¿__Akari...quien...qu__é__ eres?_- pensé, temblando.

Tiempo después, que a mí me pareció una eternidad, pude escuchar como una persona se acercaba a mi posición, corriendo. Un rápido vistazo al pasillo me confirmó que Akari se aproximaba. Empecé a pensar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo; no quería separarme de ella, ya en muy poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, pero debía saber si era amiga o enemiga. No tuve mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó hasta donde estaba. Ella era realmente rápida.

-No te asustes, soy yo- dijo Akari, acercándose a mí. Parecía algo cansada- no te preocupes, no creo qu...

-Akari-chan -dije interrumpiéndola. Me supo mal, pero debía aclarar este tema.- Enséñame tus manos.

-¿Eh?

-Tus manos...enséñamelas, por favor.

Ella acortó la distancia entre nosotras, y confusa me enseno las manos. Yo las tomé, cosa que hizo que se tensara un tanto. Acto seguido, las giré para poder ver sus palmas.

En aquel momento, palidecí mortalmente. Mis miedos se confirmaron.

Sus dedos estaban perfectos, sin magulladuras, sin marcas.

Sin cortes de navaja.

-¿Cómo...?-empecé, temblorosa.-¿cómo...puede ser que hayas sanado tan rápido, Akari-chan...?

Akari retiró las manos a la velocidad del rayo y se alejó un tanto. Yo mantenía la cabeza gacha, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Dime que no, por favor...-unas lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de mis ojos. Levante la cabeza hacia Akari, que me miraba fijamente y con una expresión indescifrable.-dime...que no eres uno de ellos...dime que no...eres una...una...

-¿Vampiresa?-dijo ella secamente.

Me sorprendió la rudeza con la que lo dijo. Si antes Akari estaba tensa, ahora parecía que estaba agazapada y con el pelo erizado.

Asentí levemente.

Entonces ella se acercó a mi y me agarró de las muñecas. Forcejeé contra ella, pero no pude soltarme. Era mas fuerte que yo.

_No puede ser...no puede ser...-_pensé,desolada.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara. No pude verle el rostro, pero sentía como clavaba una profunda mirada en mi. Se acerco aun más a mi, y empecé a sonrojarme y a forcejear con más fuerza. Entonces, abrió la boca. El terror me llenó y cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor, el mordisco final...

..que nunca llegó.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos. Vi cómo Akari mantenía la boca abierta. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en ella. Ni un solo colmillo afilado, eran dientes perfectamente normales y humanos.

En cuanto solté un suspiro de alivio, ella soltó mis muñecas y se separó de mi.

-Siento haber tenido que hacer esto, pero no quería que tuvieras dudas. No soy una vampiresa, Yui. -dijo, sincera. Sin embargo, también noté que estaba algo dolida.

-Entonces...¿que..?

-No lo sé, Yui.-dijo, dándome la espalda y apoyándose contra la pared. -No lo sé.

-¿Tiene algo que ver...con que te cubras la cara...?

Ella asintió lentamente. Vi como se encorvaba y se echaba más aun sobre la pared, con los puños apretados con fuerza.

Entonces vi como hacia algo que no había esperado para nada.

-No te acerques -me dijo, al tiempo que se descubría la cabeza.

Mientras la miraba sorprendida, vi como llevaba un brazo a su espalda y lo introdujo debajo de la capa. Fue entonces cuando sacó una larga trenza rubia platino, de un tono increíblemente similar al mio, y la dejó caer libre por su espalda. Pude observar que le llegaba a la cintura, y eso que estaba encorvada. La trenza estaba deshecha y sucia, y mechones de cabello ondulado como el mío se soltaban del peinado, pero aun así pude apreciar lo hermoso que era su cabello. El recogido terminaba en un lazo color negro, sucio y desgastado. Sin embargo, una cosa me dejó impactada.

Las puntas de su cabello eran completamente rojas escarlata.

No podían ser tintadas. No había querido comentárselo a Akari, pero estaba segura de que ella era pobre. En el peor de los casos, podría ser de algún orfanato. No habría tenido suficiente dinero como para hacerlo. Pero tampoco podían ser naturales.¿ O sí? La lista de los secretos de Akari cada vez se ampliaba más y más.

Sin embargo, algo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Pude notar como Akari temblaba suavemente.

-Akari-chan...

-Te avisé, Yui. Te demostré que no quería que te acercaras a mí. No soy una vampiresa, pero tampoco soy humana.-dijo, mientras volvía a ocultarse el cabello y se colocaba la caperuza.-No del todo.

-¿Q-qué significa eso...? -dije, mientras lentamente me acercaba a ella. Alargué el brazo hacia ella.

-Significa...-dijo, al tiempo que agarraba mi muñeca. Comenzó a ponerse recta, y se giró hacia mi. Entonces pude verlo.

En su ojo derecho hubo un destello violáceo.

-Significa -siguió- que ya no me siento humana.- cuando termino, volvió a soltar mi muñeca y se volvió completamente hacia mi, con el rostro cubierto en sombras de nuevo.

Nos miramos por un rato, directas a los ojos, o al menos ella miraba los míos. Ella era mas o menos igual que yo en altura, así que la conexión visual era total. Fue entonces cuando pude ver a Akari de verdad.

Vi una niña demasiado pequeña para recuperarse de todo lo que habría tenido que pasar. Vi una niña triste y solitaria, asustada de si misma. Pero también vi una niña valiente y orgullosa, con una vitalidad y alegría contagiosas, cuya sonrisa nunca se apagaba. Con ganas de vivir.

Sonreí. Era una chica tan complicada...

**AKARI POV**

Vi, sorprendida, como Yui me sostenía la mirada durante largo tiempo. Ya debería haber echado a correr, como todos. Debería haberme gritado, como todos. Debería haberme abandonado, como todos.

Pero allí estaba, mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos rosáceos, tan dulces y amables.

Instantes después, que ami me parecieron siglos, ella me sonrió, de esa manera tan gentil propia de ella. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado que alguien hiciera.

Se acercó a mí, y me abrazó.

Me quedé totalmente anonadada, tan confundida que no sabia que hacer. Nadie me había abrazado en muchísimo tiempo. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? No lo recordaba.

-Todo está bien, Akari-chan -susurró en mi oído- siento haber dudado de ti...has hecho muchas cosas por mi, no se como he podido decirte esas cosas...perdóname, por favor.

Aún seguía en shock. Debía alejarla de mi. No me gustaba esta sensación. ¿O si?

¿Debo alejarla?

_No_

"_Si..."_

_A ningún monstruo le gusta la soledad..._

Abrí los ojos ante el repentino recuerdo.

_A ningún monstruo le gusta la soledad..._

_La soledad..._

Parecía que mi cuerpo se movía por si solo; lentamente, enredé los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yui, muy suavemente, como si fuera una flor delicada que no quería romper. Ni siquiera la apretaba contra mí, sólo rozaba su cuerpo. No recordaba bien como abrazar, y aunque fuera una sensación cálida lo que sentía en mi pecho, para mi era tan extraña y desconocida que me empezó a incomodar.

Con cuidado, separé a Yui de mi. Aunque cuando me miró parecía triste por mi acción, al ver mi pequeña sonrisa ella sonrió también.

-Akari-chan...¿puedo preguntarte...cómo ha sanado tu dedo?- la mire unos instantes.

-Es...por mi saliva.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Yui pudiera decir nada, cogí mi cuchillo y me hice un pequeño corte en el pulgar.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero cuando terminé de usar mi sangre, lamí mi dedo varias veces, con mucha saliva. Aunque es mucho mas complicado, digamos que mi saliva es curativa.-acto seguido, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Yui, lamí la herida repetidas veces. -Sin embargo, el efecto solo funciona en mi. Si te cortas, no podría sanarte.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque...no se como podría explicártelo, pero mi sangre es diferente a la tuya, a la humana.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué no te consideras humana?- noté un tono de desesperación en la voz de Yui.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porqué...?

-Yui, para. No...ngh..-gemí. Mi herida estaba comenzando a sanar, y sentí el ardor en mi piel.

-¿Te duele, Akari-chan?

-Mientras mas grande y profunda sea la herida, mas difícil de curar y mas dolerá. Por ello, mi saliva es mi ultimo recurso.Y Yui, por favor, para de preguntar. Hemos charlado lo suficiente, y ahora sabes más de mi que nadie.

-Pero...si aún no sé nada...

-Yui -corté- Tenemos que irnos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo y quiero marcharme de aquí cuanto antes.

Yui asintió a regañadientes. Me cogió la mano y comenzó a subir los escalones. Yo la seguí, pero cuando solo nos faltaban unos pocos escalones mas para llegar a la planta alta se detuvo.

-Akari-chan...gracias.

-Yui, ya te dije que...

-Gracias-me cortó- por confiar en mi. No ha tenido que ser fácil contarme esto.-me quedé callada y agaché la cabeza un poco.

-Yui...- las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta. Nunca había tenido que hablar de mi. Nunca había tenido que hablar con nadie. -Lo que sabes de mí...no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que soy realmente.

-¿A...a que te refieres, Akari-chan?-Comencé a subir los escalones que nos quedaban, llevando a Yui conmigo.

-Yui...-dije, cuando llegamos al final de la larga escalera. Una triste sonrisa se formó en mi cara cuando giré mi cabeza para verla.-Espero que nunca tengas que descubrirlo.

**YUI POV**

Fue en ese momento en el que Akari giro su cabeza hacia mi, con aquella sonrisa tan triste en su cara, cuando pude apreciarlo de verdad.

Su ojo derecho era de un hermoso color violeta. Nunca había visto un color violeta tan vivo.

Segundos después, reiniciamos nuestro camino hacia las habitaciones

**AKARI POV**

Por fin, volvimos a reiniciar la carrera. Yo iba a la cabeza, y Yui me seguía muy de cerca, intentando seguir mi ritmo. Mi cascabel tintineaba suavemente, y pude notar como Nyu, quien había permanecido ausente todo el tiempo, se removía en mi pecho perezosamente. Sonreí al notarlo. Sentir que Nyu estaba conmigo siempre me daba fuerzas.

-Vamos Yui- dije animada- pronto estar...

Me detuve en seco, haciendo que Yui se estrellara contra mi espalda y casi perdiéramos el equilibro.

Kanato, aquel vampiro de pelo púrpura y mirada inocente, nos observaba fijamente desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-Sabíamos que vendríais, ¿verdad Teddy? -dijo inocentemente, abrazando fuerte a su oso de peluche- Las mujeres adoran su ropa, como madre...¿recuerdas, Teddy?

-Yui -susurré todo lo bajo y suave que pude. -No te muevas.

Kanato avanzó hacia nosotras con un alegre trote.-¿Eh...? ¿No vais a decir nada? Aburrido...-se acercó hacia mi con ojos curiosos.-Oh...tu eres la intrusa...mis hermanos te están buscando desesperadamente. Al parecer, Reiji tenía razón. Eres muy difícil de matar.

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego su expresión paso de inocente a enfadada.

-¿Porqué no tienes miedo...? ¿¡Porqué no gritas y te asustas!? ¿¡Eh!?-me agarro del brazo derecho con la mano que no sujetaba a Teddy, y empezó a apretar con fuerza. Mucha. -¡No es divertido si no lloras! ¡No es divertido si no gritas!-parecía que iba a llorar. Sólo pude pensar en un niño pequeño que quería un caramelo. Cada vez apretaba más fuerte mi brazo.

-Lo siento, pero no soy muy dada a llorar.-respondí con una sonrisa. Kanato dejó de apretar mi brazo, y lentamente lo soltó.

-Ya veo...-dijo, con un tono triste, como si me hubiera negado a darle el caramelo.-Pero tu si gritarás, ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa,dirigiéndose hacia Yui. Ella me agarró la mano más fuerte, y pude notar como le comenzaba a sudar por el miedo. Sin embargo, aguantó sin decir nada.-¿Podrías gritar de miedo por mi?

Kanato agarró el brazo de Yui, y ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa y soltar un chillido de terror. Fue entonces cuando todo pasó a cámara lenta.

De un tirón, el vampiro acercó a Yui hacia si, mientras abría la boca, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Un centímetro antes de que llegara al cuello de Yui, mi daga se encontraba en el cuello de Kanato.

-Si lo haces-le amenacé en un tono frío. -será lo ultimo que hagas.-Kanato, resignado y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, empujó a Yui, que cayó al suelo. Retiré el cuchillo de su cuello y fui a ayudar a Yui.

-Pagarás por esto.-me dijo con sollozos. Se giro y nos dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera...!-fui a agarrarle el brazo...

...que desapareció en un segundo.

Sorprendida, me quedé un segundo así, con el brazo extendido y la mano cerrada, agarrando aire.

-¿Qué...acaba de pasar?- dije confundida. Mire a Yui, que había visto lo mismo que yo y estaba igual de confundida que yo.

Perfecto, ahora resulta que, ademas de superfuerza, también se pueden tele-transportar. Jodidamente perfecto.

Ayude a Yui a levantarse del suelo. Afortunadamente, no tenía ninguna herida, solo había sido un golpe.

-Vamos Yui. El dormitorio esta justo ahí.

La habitación jugaba con los colores blanco y rosa. Mientras que la pared y los muebles eran blancos, la ropa de cama y el dosel que caía sobre la cama eran rosa pálido. En realidad, la habitación pegaba con Yui. Sin embargo, no pude evitar posar los ojos sobre la cama. Debía de ser tan cómoda...

Encima de la cama, se encontraba la maleta de Yui.

Ella, corriendo, se acerco a ella y la cogió. Era una maleta grande, y debía de pesar bastante.

-Yui...la maleta es enorme.-dije, preocupada.- si pretendes llevarla todo el camino, nos retrasará una barbaridad.

-Lo se. -abrió la maleta, y de ella saco una mochila- Solo cogeré lo importante. -dicho esto, se dispuso a sacar las cosas y a guardarlas en la mochila. Mientras, yo me dirigí a la puerta y vigilé.

-Aun no me has dicho porque viniste, Akari-chan. -dijo Yui de repente.

-Nyu se asusto con un rayo y no se le ocurrió otra ida que colarse aquí. No pude hacer otra cosa que seguirle.

-Parece que quieres mucho a Nyu, Akari-chan.

-No sabes cuánto...-murmure, abrazando mi pecho. Un maullido suave me respondió. Nyu solía maullar cuando estaba en un estado de duermevela. -¿Y tu, Yui?

-Mi padre me envió a vivir aquí porque el tenia que irse a otro sitio a trabajar. Sin embargo, ni el ni yo sabíamos nada de esto.

Asentí en silencio. No quise preguntarle nada mas, ya que no me gustaba que la gente preguntara sobre mi. Pero muchas dudas se formaron en mi mente tras su respuesta.

-Listo.-dijo alegre Yui, al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila y se dirigía hacia mi. Asentí y nos pusimos en camino.

Ya estábamos cerca de la entrada. Recordaba el camino, y esta parte de la mansión ya me sonaba mucho. Sin embargo, tuve que detenerme.

-Nyu, ¿que te pasa? -dije, al tiempo en que sentia como mi hermanito se revolvía con fuerza en mi pecho. Introduje mis manos por debajo de la camiseta y lo saqué de las vendas.

Lo alce hasta tener su carita de frente. Abrió su ojo derecho y maulló con fuerza. Empezó a revolverse en mis brazos. Lo bajé al suelo, y dio algunos pasitos, tambaleándose.

Pero de repente echo a correr como una exhalación.

-¡MIERDA!- instantes después, yo ya estaba detrás de el.

-¡Akari-chan...!

-¡Yui, ve a la puerta principal! ¡Espérame allí!-le grité cuando ya la perdía de vista.

_Joder Nyu...no, no, otra vez no..._

Corrí todo lo rápido que me dejaron mis piernas, pero Nyu siempre iba por delante. Era demasiado rápido para lo pequeño que era. Me recordó a mi.

Lo seguí, y antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas.

Era el sitio mas hermoso que había visto nunca. No pude evitar quedarme parada un segundo, admirando el paisaje. Pero salí de mis ensoñaciones cuando vi a Nyu correr por unos matorrales. Lo seguí todo lo rápido que pude, pero no lo alcanzaba. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez mas cerca.

_Solo...un poco mas..._

Dejamos atrás los rosales rojos para dar paso a rosas blancas y delicadas. Si las rojas eran hermosas, estas venían del cielo.

Di un último esprint, y lanzándome contra él, conseguí atrapar a Nyu en el suelo.

Estuve un momento así, tirada en el suelo con Nyu en mis brazos. Había parado de llover, y ahora una luna hermosa coronaba el cielo.

_Yui..._

En cuanto su nombre me vino a la memoria, me levante y me dispuse a marcharme. Nyu se quedo tranquilo en mis brazos. No sabia que le había pasado, pero sea lo que sea, ya estaba bien.

"_¡Detrás de ti!"_

Todo paso en una milésima de segundo. Con mi brazo libre, saque el puñal y ,de manera horizontal, lo lleve a mi espalda. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando me encontré a Subaru, el hermano menor, a mi espalda.

Ambos dimos un salto hacia atrás.

En cuanto coloque con rudeza a Nyu en mi pecho, me puse en posición defensiva. Sin embargo, Subaru solo me observaba con expresión seria.

-Vete.-me quede anonadada ante esto. ¿Me dejaba marchar sin mas? Volví a una postura normal, pero con la daga en la mano.

-Aún no puedo irme.-dije, con calma.-Tengo que ir a por Yui, y ambas nos iremos.

-Tú puedes irte, ella no.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. El viento soplaba suavemente,cargado de la fragancia de las rosas, y mi capa roja ondeaba al viento. De fondo, mi cascabel cantaba una dulce canción. Su cabello, que le tapaba un ojo y era blanco como las rosas del jardín, también se mecía con el viento, al igual que sus ropas.

-No puedo irme sin ella-respondí sin más.

-Entonces morirás aquí, como le terminará pasando a ella si se resiste mucho.-dijo secamente. Tenía una voz fuerte, pero pude notar una nota triste.

-No puedo irme sin ella.-volví a decir. Parecía que, en vez de decirlo, me estaba autoconvenciendo.

Su expresión cambio de seria a irritada.

-¿Acaso no me has oído? ¡Morirás si te quedas aquí! ¡Ahora te has librado de ella, podrías marcharte! ¿¡Porqué la salvaste!? ¿¡Eh?! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

Dejé escapar una risa suave y alegre, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa y callara.

-Esa no es la pregunta... -dije con cariño- la pregunta es: ¿porqué no?-lentamente, me giré hacia uno de los rosales que tenía mas cerca, el cual estaba cubierto de hermosas rosas de plata.-Además...yo no puedo morir. Al menos, todavía.

Me fijé en una de la rosas, en la más pequeña y blanca de todo el grupo. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié los pétalos.

-¿Porque?-preguntó-¿Porqué no puedes morir todavía?

-Porque...-girándome hacia él, le dediqué una sonrisa- Tengo un sueño que tengo que cumplir. No moriré hasta haberlo logrado.-terminé, satisfecha.

Se quedo callado unos momentos, con un poco de sorpresa en su expresión seria.

-Eres una humana extraña- alcanzó a decirme.

-No sabes cuanto.- le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Nos miramos, y entonces pude ver en sus ojos carmesí el dolor, el sufrimiento. Lo que seguramente habría en los míos.

-Márchate, y procura que no te vuelva a encontrar yo ni ninguno de mis hermanos. Si vas a por la humana...

-Lo sé-le corté, a sabiendas de que no terminaría la frase. -Tendré cuidado. Ambos nos dimos la espalda. Nos quedamos unos segundos así. Oculta de la mirada del vampiro, sonreí.

-Subaru...-dije, cuando supe que ya se había ido.

Gracias...

**SUBARU POV**

Oculto de la mirada de la intrusa, muy a mi pesar, no pude evitar sonreír. Y, aunque fue por un segundo, me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última que una sonrisa pasó por mi cara.

Mientras me tele-transportaba a mi habitación, pude oír sus ultimas palabras.

-Subaru...gracias...

Ya en mi dormitorio, me senté en mi cama y exhalé un suspiro. Me llevé las manos a la cara y la oculté entre ellas.

-No me agradezcas -susurré- los monstruos no nos merecemos que nos den las gracias.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí este capi! Espero que les haya gustado! **

**La verdad es que estoy un poco harta de personajes sin trasfondo, perfectos y superfuertes. Si bien la capacidad de Akari de sanarse es muy útil, casi nunca la usa, ya que realmente no le compensa, solo cuando son heridas muy muy pequeñas o muy grandes. Ademas, solo ella puede sanarse. La explicación del porque es uno de los muchos secretos de Akari. Y como le dijo a Yui:"eso no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que soy"**

**Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capi! Se agradecen reviews, y como dije antes, si les gustaria que desarrollara las cosas mas rapidas. Besitos! *3***


	7. Encuentros El egocentrico y el egolatra!

**Hola a todos y perdon por que el capitulo haya llegado tan tarde! En serio, la inspiración me odia profundamente, seguro que tiene mi nombre escrito en su Death Note ;-;**

**Y wow! Quería daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo cada día(ya se que me repito mucho, pero esque no me lo esperaba x3)**

**Espero que todo el mundo disfrute mucho con este capitulo!**

**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

**-HarukaSou:Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia *3* y respecto a tu pregunta, lo que paso es que Kanato iba a morder a Yui, pero antes de que lo consiguiera Akari consiguió detenerlo poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello, perdón si no me explique bien!**

**-SubaruSakamaki: Jajajajaja muchisimas gracias! y a ti también Subaru */***

**-Laury Shinn: Es genial que te guste! espero que este capi te deje con ganas de mas.**

** .yui21:Muchas gracias! disfruta de este capitulo!**

**-Subaru-KunNya: Me encanta saber que hay gente que aunque la historia este ya empezada se animen a leerla, es genial! Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**-Choco M: Yayy muchas gracias! Me gusta saber que a mi Akari-chan se le coge cariño xD. Aqui tienes el siguiente capi!**

**-yuyu: oh vamos vamos...pero quien no ama a Subaru?es decir...es imposible no amarlo, no? Oh si, los Sakamaki se van a vengar...el como? Aun no lo he pensado ^^U **

**-Hana-Chan: Gracias! Aqui esta el siguiente capi, disfrutalo, onegai!**

**-sofialexandra15: A ti te debo, en primer lugar, el nombre de este capitulo! Pensaba ponerle otro nombre, pero dios, este me gusta tanto! Muchisismas gracias! Ahmm y respecto a tu creencia...bueno, Akari no es híbrida, pero se acerca mucho. Pronto descubriremos quien es!**

**A Tener En Cuenta:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

"_Cursiva y comillas": pensamientos oscuros_

* * *

**AKARI POV**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Recuerdo que era de noche, y que una media sonrisa blanca brillaba en el cielo. Yo caminaba sola, como siempre, con Nyu en mi pecho. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que lo dejé todo atrás. Deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida. Recuerdo haber tenido hambre. Aunque bueno, yo siempre tenía hambre. Pasé por varios oscuros callejones, esquivando a personas borrachas, las cuales estaban tiradas en el suelo, ahogadas en su propio vómito. Miraba desde las sombra las calles repletas de tiendas y bares, de luces y de personas. Era mucho más tarde que la medianoche, pero aun así la gente seguía divirtiéndose y riéndose.

Me daban asco.

Todas y cada una de aquellas personas me daban asco.

La razón era muy sencilla. Envidiaba a todas y cada una de aquellas repugnantes personas.

Recuerdo haberme alejado de allí con un sabor amargo en la boca y con un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo, solo para seguir deambulando. Las piernas me dolían de andar y estaba empezando a sentirme agotada, así que busqué algún sitio donde poder dormir un poco. Iba tarareando una canción, mi favorita. Era una de las pocas canciones que había merecido la pena recordar, que había quedado grabada en mi memoria.

Aquella canción, tan triste, tan parecida a mi.

-Na na~ naaa...na na...-cantaba, susurrando- na...na~ naa...na na~ na naaa... -pude sentir como Nyu ronroneaba en mi pecho. Le encantaba la melodía.-na na na naaa...

Absorta en mis pensamientos y en mi canción, no me di cuenta de que me seguían.

Casi sin darme cuenta, llegue a un callejón sin salida, donde una solitaria farola iluminaba la noche.. No le di mucha importancia, y me dispuse a dar la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando me percate de las sombras que se movían. Rápidamente, dejé de cantar y, cubriéndome aun más el rostro con mi caperuza, me di la vuelta. A la luz de la farola, apareció un grupo de humanos, que no debían de tener más de la veintena.

-Vaya vaya...¿qué tenemos aquí?-dijo uno,que debía ser el jefe del grupo, el más alto y corpulento.-¿Te has perdido, chaval? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a encontrar el camino de vuelta...-dijo, con una sonrisa asquerosa. Desde mi posición, pude oler el hediondo aroma del alcohol y del tabaco.

-Oye Matt...fíjate bien...-dijo uno de sus compañeros- fíjate...la capa...- reconocí al grupo, después de fijarme un rato en ellos. Eran una banda callejera, que muchas veces había visto robar

-¿Eeh~?-vi cómo el tal Matt entornaba como podía sus ojos enrojecidos. -Caramba...peros si eres tú... se habla de ti por estos barrios, ¿sabes?...-dijo, mostrando sus dientes amarillos.-Se dice de ti que... eres un demonio sin alma...- tambaleándose, se iba acercándose a mi- un monstruo que come humanos y devora almas...-no respondí. No me merecía la pena hablar con tal chusma.

-Ooooyeee...¿me estas escuchando~? -cada vez se iba acercando mas a mi, pero yo seguía clavada en el suelo.-Acaso...¿no sabes como te llaman...?

...Shinigami Blanco Manchado de Sangre...

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, pero no dije absolutamente nada.

-¡Matt, no te acerques!-dijo otro de ellos.

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¿¡De verdad crees que este tío es tan terrible!? ¡Míralo! ¡No podría matar ni una mosca!-ante esto, apreté los puños. Que me subestimaran era lo que más me cabreaba.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo, imbécil. No tengo ningún interés en hablar con basura como tu.-dije, agravando mi voz. No me interesaba que se supiera mi sexo.

-¿¡COMO DICES!?-gritó. Cuando lo hizo, el sonido solo me pareció comparable al que hace un cerdo cuando lo están degollando.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz.-sin esperar respuesta, avancé hasta donde estaban ellos. Pasé de largo al tal Matt sin ni siquiera mirarlo, y los demás se apartaron de mi camino, mirándome algo intimidados.

Sin embargo, el sonido de algo metálico rasgando el aire me hizo girar la cabeza hacia aquel cerdo. Vi como empuñaba una navaja. Era preciosa: el mango era de madera negra, mientras que la hoja, aunque en el inicio fuera ancha, se estrechaba y afilaba cada vez mas hasta llegar a la punta. La parte ancha del acero estaba grabada con una luna creciente, y a su alrededor, estaban dibujadas flores hermosas.

-¡No te vas a escapar de aquí! ¿Que eres un demonio? ¡No eres mas que un mierda!-diciendo esto, corrió hacia mi como podía, trastabillando y con la cara roja. Cuando estaba cerca de mi, me aparte un tanto y estiré mi pierna, poniéndole la zancadilla. El hombre cayó aparatosamente, y esto hizo que sus colegas fueran a socorrerlo.

-Tío, tío, ¿estas bien?-dijo uno, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¡APARTA!-respondió el otro, empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo.-Tu...-dijo mirándome furioso. De repente, sin que yo lo esperara, se lanzó hacia mi de nuevo. Y aunque fui capaz de esquivarlo nuevamente, me hizo un corte en el brazo, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

Matt, al ver mi sangre correr por mi brazo, soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿¡Y a ti te llaman Shinigami!? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres tan humano como todos! ¡No te creas superior, baaaaka~!

Mi mano tapo la herida con fuerza. Levante mi mano y la lleve ante mis ojos, observando el liquido carmesí.

Fue entonces cuando aquel horrible dolor en el pecho hizo que me doblara de dolor.

"_Nfufufu~ nee...Akari...¿no te dan ganas de matarlo...?"_

"_Seria tan sencillo...matar a estos patéticos humanos..."_

"_Dime Akari...¿cuanto tiempo piensas seguir resistiendo?"_

"_¿Negando lo que eres?"_

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y empecé a negar con fuerza. Sin embargo, sentía la sangre de mi brazo. Sentía las repugnantes sonrisas de los hombres. Sentía ganas de matarlos.

"_La verdad, Akari...es que me sorprende..."_

"_Aun hoy...sigues manteniendo el control..."_

"_Es sorprendente..."_

"_Nfufu~..."_

Mi otra yo seguía taladrándome la cabeza, sin descanso. Cada vez me sentía mas sofocada.

_Cállate...CÁLLATE..._

Fue entonces cuando sentí el filo de la navaja clavándose dolorosamente en mi hombro.

Por un momento, no entendí lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vi a Matt con una sonrisa triunfal y sentí como la sangre descendía por mi clavícula, en ese momento...

**NORMAL POV**

...en ese momento, la Akari humana se quedó relegada a un recoveco de su mente,donde, con impotencia, era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Akari quedó unos segundos totalmente callada, sin respirar. Totalmente quieta. Matt, el cual se sentía ebrio tanto de alcohol como soberbia, fue a decirles a sus colegas lo que había hecho.

Cuando de repente, una mano se aferró a la muñeca que sostenía el cuchillo.

-Pero qu-...?-antes de que pudiera terminar, la mano apretó con tal fuerza su muñeca que tuvo que soltar la navaja y alejarse de Akari.

Nyu, el cual estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Akari, se había despertado a causa del olor de la sangre. Como pudo, se escurrió del pecho de la chica y salto hacia el suelo. Con el pelaje erizado y gruñendo ligeramente, se alejó de Akari. La chica lo observó por un segundo, pero lo ignoró.

Akari, a paso lento y casi automático, se acercaba al joven. Llevó su mano hacia la navaja, y de un gesto seco la desclavó. La sangre empezó a manar de la herida, pero a ella no le importaba. En su cabeza, solo había espacio para una cosa.

Asesinar.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**AKARI POV**

Corría y corría sin descanso, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal. Debía encontrar a la única humana que había apreciado realmente en mi vida.

Debía encontrar a Yui.

Estaba en una parte de la casa que no reconocía, pero no me quedo otra que seguir. Habia salido del jardín tras mi encontronazo con Subaru, pero ahora me encontraba perdida. Me detuve un instante para recuperar aliento. Sin embargo, algo atrajo mi atención casi al instante.

Un olor delicioso que hizo que mis tripas rugieran.

En ese momento, todo el cansancio y el hambre que sentía se hizo mas presente que nunca. Mis piernas temblaron y la boca se me hizo agua. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi instinto había tomado las riendas y me dirigía hacia el origen de aquel olor.

Llegue lo que supuse que era la cocina. Era una estancia amplia e inmaculada y muy bien equipada. En la vitrocerámica pude observar sartenes y ollas, las cuales eran las que producían aquel embriagador aroma. Rápidamente me acerqué a ellas, sin importarme nada mas que comer. Una de las sartenes contenía un filete que parecía realmente delicioso.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, lo agarre con las manos y me lo empece a comer.

Mis dientes desgarraban con fuerza la carne, la cual estaba medio cruda. Pero no me importaba en absoluto. Mis dedos quemaban a causa del filete, pero me daba igual. Era comida decente. Tragaba los trozos casi enteros, y me atraganté un par de veces. Además, adoraba el sabor de la carne muy poco hecha, cuando aun podías saborear algo de sangre. La carne estaba realmente deliciosa.

Estaba tan concentrada en comer, que no me di cuenta de la presencia que había a mis espaldas.

-Cielos, realmente eres una salvaje.- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

Todo paso en un segundo, dejando caer la pieza de carne, me gire hacia mi perseguidor con mi puño por delante. Sin embargo, consiguió parar mi golpe, reteniendo mi puño entre su mano. Giró mi mano y torció mi brazo. Al final, él me abrazaba con fuerza desde la espalda, y noté el frio aliento de un cuchillo en mi cuello.

-Suéltame, Reiji -dije secamente

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no estas en condiciones de pedir nada.-respondió, y pude notar como saboreaba cada palabra con triunfo.- Y ahora...puedo cobrarme la deuda...

-¿De que hablas? ¡Baka! ¡Suéltame!-intente quitármelo de encima, pero era inútil. El cuchillo ya rozaba mi carne.

-Si yo fuera tu, me mantendría callada y obediente. Estas en una situación muy peligrosa, ¿no crees?-pude notar como sonreía. Se acercó aun más a mi- Me vas a pagar...la humillación a la que me he visto sometido...-susurró. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mi cabeza sólo buscaba una forma de escapar. Pude notar como una mano enguantada me sujetaba la barbilla con fuerza, impidiéndome moverme.

-Ah ah ah...-dijo, negando con la cabeza.-tu no te vas a ir a ninguna parte...

**YUI POV**

Ante mi se encontraba la puerta principal.

Después pararme de aquella manera tan inesperada de Akari, solo había pensado en una cosa, y era correr todo lo rápido que mis piernas me permitieran. Ademas, por puro miedo a ser seguida, había dejado mi zapato y mi calcetín por el camino, y ahora estaba indefensa. Sin embargo, en cuanto vi las escaleras principales y a lo lejos la puerta de entrada, una felicidad me invadió.

Con rapidez, baje las escaleras y recorrí la alfombra roja en dirección a la puerta. No podía creerlo, estaba tan cerca de la escapar

_-Dejaré la puerta abierta y esperaré a Akari fuera_

Me detuve en cuanto toque la gran puerta de madera. La empuje para abrirla...

...pero no podía.

-_No, no no_-pensaba, angustiada-_esto no puede estar pasando._

Aplique toda mi fuerza, pero la puerta no cedía. Le daba pequeñas palmadas, la empujaba con los pies...no había manera de abrirla.

-Oe, Chichinashi -dijo una voz a mi espalda, aterradoramente familiar- si sigues así te romperás una uña.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su mano se apoyo sonoramente sobre la puerta, y con la otra me giró hasta tenerlo de frente. Pude apreciar como sus afilados ojos verdes brillaban con ardor, y como una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro.

-¿A donde estas tratando de ir?-me dijo, sonriendo- Es el tan anticipado momento para gritar...-se acerco un poco mas a mi. Para ese momento, yo no podía ni moverme por culpa del miedo.-Hazme el favor de animarme gritando hasta que tus pulmones no puedan mas...-se puso casi encima mía. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello.-Tu...no puedes escapar de mi ahora...

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, y sacando todo el valor que tenia, lo empuje y lo aleje de mi. Rápidamente, volví a iniciar la carrera de vuelta.

_¿__Para que estoy corriendo..._-pensé, llorando-_...si no hay escapatoria?_

A mi espalda, pude escuchar la risa de Ayato, victoriosa y triunfante.

**AKARI POV**

-Sabes, eres la primera humana a la que se lo digo, pero has demostrado tener algo de inteligencia.-me dijo, con malicia.- Sin embargo, tus modales solo son equiparables a los de un animal.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza

-No todos hemos tenido una familia forrada como la tuya, ¿sabes? Algunos...hemos tenido que ganarnos el pan por nuestra cuenta.-dije, furiosa.-Algunos...hemos tenido que derramar sangre, sudor y lagrimas para ganarnos el pan de cada día. Pero...claro-dije, con una sonrisa triste que él no podía ver- a vosotros...no os importamos.

-Ciertamente-dijo, de manera fría-a mi no me importa que la gente como tu muera de hambre.-ante esto, no pude evitar temblar de ira.-La verdad, no se cual es tu situación, ni tampoco me importa. Los humanos solo servís para una cosa.

Lentamente, jugando conmigo, pasó la hoja del cuchillo por mi cuello, acariciándome con él.

-Los humanos...-dijo, acercándome aun mas a el. Lo tenia pegado a mi, y sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Sentía la angustiosa necesidad de bajarme la caperuza para ocultar mejor mi rostro.-...solo sirven...-giro mi rostro de un tirón de mi mentón hasta que quede de perfil a él. De reojo, pude ver una sonrisa malvada y como sus ojos magenta (que muy a mi pesar, tuve que admitir que eran terriblemente atrayentes) brillaban con autosuficiencia-...para alimentar a los seres como yo.

¿Eso crees...?-dije, casi en un susurro- Reiji...-algo en mi interior...gritaba- ...tú...-separé algo las piernas, y ante la mirada atónita de Reiji, agarré la hoja del cuchillo con una mano. Sonreí-...tú...

¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!

Tras esto, dando un pequeño salto, apoyé las piernas en la encimera que tenia enfrente mía y, dando un fuerte impulso hacia atrás, tanto Reiji como yo caímos al suelo.

En cuanto caímos, sentí como el cuchillo me cortaba dolorosamente la mano. Pero había logrado proteger mi cuello, que era lo importante. Un corte en el cuello podría ser fatal. Tanto el vampiro como yo estábamos algo aturdidos, sin embargo pude adelantarme a sus movimientos, consiguiendo ponerme de pie antes que él, pudiendo así separarme.

Segundos después ambos nos contemplábamos, con furia y desafío en mis ojos, y con frialdad y sorpresa en los suyos. Yo jadeaba pesadamente, agarrando fuertemente mi mano herida, y algo encorvada hacia adelante, en posición defensiva. El simplemente estaba callado, mirándome profundamente, estudiándome. Pasados unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, él soltó un suspiro.

Desenvainé mi navaja, mi arma desde los trece años, y la posicioné de forma vertical delante mía.

-Si vas a venir a por mi, entonces ven- le siseé, con frialdad- pero no juegues conmigo como si fuera tu presa. No lo soy.

El seguía mirándome, pero se adelantó un paso. Apreté los dientes y centré toda mi atención en él. La mano me dolía horrores, y sentía como sangraba lentamente, pero no me dejaría vencer. No tras haber llegado tan lejos. Aun tenia que encontrar a Yui, y juntas largarnos de aquí.

-¿Por que sigues luchando?-dijo, tras un rato-si quisiera, podría hacerte pedazos ahora mismo. Soy un vampiro, y tu una humana. No podemos ser comparados, yo soy mucho mejor que tu. Es mejor rendirse. ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de aquí? La verdad, no se como escapaste de mis hermanos. Tuvo que ser pura suerte, así que no te creas mas de lo que eres, patética humana.

Ante esto, simplemente baje la cabeza.

-¿Suerte...?-murmure. Luego, levante la cabeza con decisión, y lo mire a los ojos. Ambos nos miramos fijamente.-Nada de esto...ha sido suerte. Nada en mi vida...ha sido suerte. -sonreí -Todo lo que he conseguido...todo lo que he perdido...ha sido por lo que he hecho, no por la suerte.

No te atrevas a subestimarme, no te atrevas a menospreciarme. ¿Crees que si he sobrevivido ha sido suerte? Entonces ven, Reiji. Ven y compruébalo con tus propios ojos.

Vi como Reiji abría un poco los ojos y arqueaba las cejas por la sorpresa. Pero luego, vi como fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los dientes.

-Ya me has desafiado muchas veces hoy...¿nunca aprenderás, humana?

Sonreí.

-No, Reiji.-dije, ladeando un poco la cabeza.-No dejaré que cortéis mis alas.

_Y si para ello he de mostrar mi verdadera naturaleza...-_pensé, con tristeza_-que así sea..._

Sin embargo, hizo algo que me sorprendió: dejo el cuchillo sobre el mueble y se aparto de mi camino, dejándome acceso libre. Al ver mi acto de sorpresa, desvió la mirada.

-Teniendo en cuenta tu actitud, someterte ahora seria casi imposible. Prefiero que mis hermanos se encarguen de quitarte esa estúpida esperanza.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, me aproxime hacia el, hasta tenerlo de frente. Lo observe unos segundos, y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Reiji, antes de irme, tengo una pregunta para ti-le dije, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-me pregunto, irritado.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, y luego sonreí dulcemente.

-¿Que harías...si te dijera que no soy humana?

Para cuando Reiji iba a decir algo, yo ya me había ido.

**YUI POV**

Podía sentir a Ayato detrás mía, siguiéndome, riéndose, relamiéndose...Corría y corría, sin descanso, desesperada y llorosa, con los pies doliéndome horrores.

Sin embargo, choque con algo, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Senti como una mano me aferraba

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Yui! ¡Soy yo!-Con ambas manos, alguien me alzo la cabeza y me obligo a abrir los ojos. Llorando, pude ver a una chica encapuchada, con la boca en una mueca de preocupación.

-¿A...Akari-chan...?-pude ver como la chica me sonreía tiernamente

-Eso es Yui, soy yo.-mi rostro paso de la sorpresa al llanto, y sin previo aviso, me abalancé sobre Akari, llorando a lágrima viva. Note, sin embargo, como su cuerpo entero se tensaba ante mi acción. Pero no podía parar de llorar.

-Ak-kari-c-chan...-lloriquee, agarrándome con fuerza a su ropa- n-n-no te v-vuelvas a i-ir...-tras unos segundos, sentí como una mano me acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

-Hai, hai...-dijo ella, con aquella sonrisa suya tan propia- no pasa nada Yui, has sido muy valiente, ¿si?-yo asentí levemente con la cabeza. En un gesto sumamente tierno, se agarró la camiseta y me secó las lagrimas, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Vamos Yui, que ya eres mayorcita-dijo, con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-C-cállate...-le dije, con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Yui, ¿por que no me esperaste en la puerta como te dije?-me preguntó confundida.

-La puerta...esta cerrada, no la pude abrir.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Está cerrada-dije, entre sollozos- Ayato me encontró...-ella apretó los puños.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?

-¡N-no! Estoy bien, pero me estaba siguiendo...-Akari no dijo nada- Akari-chan...¿que hacemos ahora?

Vi como Akari se separaba un poco de mi, y se volteo para verme.

-Yui...ahora voy a hacer una locura-me dijo, con una sonrisa enigmática- no te apartes de mi.

Y llevándose las manos a la boca y encorvándose hacia atrás, gritó.

**AKARI POV**

**-¡**QUE TODOS LOS JODIDOS VAMPIROS DE ESTA PUTA MANSIÓN VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! -grité, con toda la fuerza de mi voz.

Pude ver como Yui desencajaba la mandíbula de la sorpresa, cosa que me hizo soltar una risilla.

-Tres...dos...uno...y...-susurré,divertida.

-Tch, que ruidosa -oí como dijo Shu, a mi espalda

-Vaya vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos, Kitty-chan~-dijo Raito.

-Teníamos ganas de volver a verte, ¿nee, Teddy?-murmuró Kanato.

-Menudo vocabulario- suspiro Reiji- realmente...

-No has podido soportar la presión ¿verdad?-oí como decía un divertido Ayato.

Vi como Subaru también apareció, pero no dijo nada, simplemente observaba la escena.

-Bueno, esto ha sido realmente fácil-volvió a decir Ayato. Miró a Yui- Hola de nuevo, Chichinashi.

Yui se agarró a mi capa, detrás de mí.

-Bueno, nosotros estábamos hartos de tu jueguecito, Kitty-chan...-dijo Raito de forma picara.

-Quiero haceros una proposición-dije, con decisión.

-¿De que se trata, intrusa?-me dijo Reiji, irritado.

-Os haré una pregunta -respondí- si la acertáis, nos entregaremos pacíficamente. Si falláis, nos dejareis marcharnos.

Me miro por unos segundos, para luego estallar en una carcajada.

-Vaya vaya...eres mas estúpida de lo que pensaba-me sonrió- estamos aquí los seis, ¿y crees que os dejaremos escapar ahora?

-Lo haréis...-dije misteriosamente.

**NORMAL POV**

-Lo haréis...-dijo Akari misteriosamente. Fue entonces, cuando ante la atónita mirada de los seis hermanos, hizo algo que nunca pensaron que haría.

Cogiendo a Yui de improvisto, la colocó delante de ella, y puso su daga en su cuello.

-¿¡Akari-chan!?-chillo Yui, totalmente confundida.

-Si no lo hacéis...-terminó Akari, con una mueca psicópata. Todos la miraban sin comprender, con muecas de sorpresa extrema- Yo...-ladeo la cabeza un tanto y sonrió- yo...

...mataré a vuestra querida novia.

**FLASHBACK**

Todo estaba cubierto de rojo.

La farola solitaria reflejaba los cuerpos, muertos y destrozados, de lo que habían sido personas humanas.

Y Akari sonreía

-No...p-por favor...-dijo Matt, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de la sangre de sus amigos y de la suya propia. Akari, cuchillo manchado de sangre en mano, se acercaba paso a paso a su presa.

-Na na~ naaa...na na...-susurraba- na...na~ naa...na na~ na naaa... -Matt se alejaba de ella, pero al tocar el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos, el que lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie, lo hizo estallar en un grito desgarrador-na na na naaa...

Akari quedo enfrente de Matt, que la miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿¡Entonces es cierto!?- le gritó. Akari, con el rostro descubierto, fijó sus ojos en los suyos, observándolo desde arriba con una expresión fría.-¿¡Eres...eres...una Shinigami!?

Akari posó la daga en los labios de Matt, y sonrió.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí este capitulo tan especial! La verdad, a lo mejor me he pasado, pero no podia ponerlo de otra forma, así es Akari, todos tenemos esa vocecita en la cabeza que nos dice hacer cosas malas.**

**-Por si a alguien le quedo la duda, si, la navaja de Matt la navaja de Akari que lleva desde el principio.**

**-Shinigami significa dios de la muerte. Si por algun horrible motivo de la vida no sabíais lo que era, miraos Death Note...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi, y como siempre, se agradecen reviews! Besitos~*3***


	8. Verdadera naturaleza

_**Hola holita~ pues aquí estoy de nuevo con mi fanfic. Siento que me tome actualizar tanto, pero estoy de exámenes y encima estoy tan cansada y la historia está en un punto tan delicado que no se me ocurría nada ^^U**_

_**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS.**_

_**-Laury Shinn: Me alegro que te gustara! Ojala disfrutes mucho este capi!**_

_**-HarukaSou: Muchas gracias! Soy muy mala y me encanta dejar en tensión todo *w* Espero que te guste el capitulo!**_

_** .yui.21: Me encanta que te guste tanto! Últimamente recibo mucho amor */***_

_**-SubaruSakamaki: awww muchas gracias!me alegra haberte causado ese shock, soy una horrible persona **_

_**-ChocoM: Graciass! Y que mi personaje guste es maravilloso. Maravilloso! ^^**_

_**-NMathers: Jajaja muchas gracias! Me gusta que mi forma de escribir te agrade. Aquí tienes el capi de hoy.**_

_**-Guest: Bueno, esa era mi intención x3. Espero que este te guste también!**_

_**Sin más, aquí está el siguiente capi.**_

_**A tener en cuenta:**_

_**-Cursiva: pensamientos.**_

_**-"****Cursiva y comillas:" pensamientos oscuros.**_

_**-(Cursiva y parentesis): acciones antes ocultas, ya lo entendereis.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Verdadera naturaleza.**

**FLASHBACK**

**AKARI POV**

Lo primero que sentí mientras volvía lentamente a ser yo era como algo se restregaba en mi pierna, algo peludo y caliente, y que maullaba con fuerza. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era Nyu.

Mientras poco a poco mis sentidos volvían a mí, y recuperaba mi cuerpo, fui dándome cuenta de muchas cosas.

El color carmesí.

El olor a sangre fresca.

El silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por maullidos.

El sabor metálico.

El frio viento que rozaba mi piel.

Para cuando recupere la consciencia completamente, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Mi pesadilla había vuelto a hacerse realidad.

Deslizándome lentamente, caí hasta quedarme de rodillas. Nyu aprovechó y saltó a mi regazo, frotándose con fuerza contra mí. Con mi mano, manchada de rojo, acaricié sin ganas su pelaje negro.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, mientras pequeñas gotas rubí se deslizaban por mis dedos. Con mis dedos, oculte mi rostro, dejando mi ojo derecho al descubierto, el cual observaba la aterradora escena que se extendía ante mí.

Aquel grupo de humanos que había intentado asaltarme, ahora yacían destrozados, muertos, ante mí.

-No…-susurré, temblorosa-otra vez…no…

_Esto…no tendría que haber acabado así…yo…no tenía porque….y-yo…._

Baje las manos, que fueron a parar al suelo. Mi mano derecha se encontró con algo afilado y frío.

Era el cuchillo de Matt.

Lo cogí con suavidad y me lo cambié de mano, ya que yo era zurda. Tanto el mango como la hoja estaban cubiertos de sangre, y ahora, los grabados que tenía estaban coloreados de rojo reluciente. Con mi capa, la cual estaba también más roja de lo normal, limpie la daga y me la guardé.

_Supongo que…él ya no la va a necesitar más…-_pensé, mirando el cuerpo que tenía enfrente mía.

Esa escena tan terrible habría hecho morir de terror a cualquiera…pero cuando ya se tenía costumbre como yo…esto solo hacía que me odiara más a mí misma.

Tenía suerte de que este barrio no fuera precisamente famoso por su seguridad. El que fuera uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad hacia este tipo de escenas bastante común. Además, por mucho que buscaran, no podrían encontrar al asesino.

Porque realmente, yo no los había matado.

Agarrando a Nyu, me puse de pie y me giré, echando una última mirada a los cuerpos. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. A paso desganado, ande hacia la salida del callejón, pasando por debajo de la luz de la farola, la única testigo del asesinato.

Su luz me iluminó por unos instantes, y creó una sombra de mí.

Habría jurado que mi sombra había sonreído.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

-¡Akari-chan! ¡Para, por favor!-lloriqueaba sin parar Yui- ¡Suéltame!... ¡por favor!-pataleaba e intentaba liberarse, pero la chica de rojo la agarró fuerte del pelo y la obligó a estarse quieta, mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba sin vacilación la navaja a su cuello.

-Ak-k-kari…c-chan…-Yui dirigió unos ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas hacia Akari, pero esta ni siquiera la miraba. Mantenía su mirada fija en los vampiros con una expresión impenetrable en su rostro.

En la sala solo se oían los quejidos de Yui. Nadie decía nada. Nadie pensaba nada. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y los hermanos aun no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Finalmente, Akari rompió el silencio.

-Lo repetiré por última vez-dijo, con un tono de voz que habría congelado a cualquiera-o aceptáis mi reto, o mato a la chica.

Esta vez, Reiji se recompuso y fue capaz de responderle.

-No sé qué pretendes, intrusa, pero no va a funcionar. Si tantas ganas tienes de matar a la humana, hazlo. No nos importa.

Ante esto, Akari sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Eso es mentira.-dijo solamente.

Reiji apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad crees que la humana es importante para nosotros? Los humanos no cambias…seguís siendo igual de estúpidos.

-Entonces dime, Reiji-dijo Akari, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa-¿por qué habéis hecho todo esto?

-¿Eh?-respondió el vampiro, confundido.

-Piénsalo- volvió a decir la chica- nos habéis perseguido, atacado y nos habéis intentado detener con mucho empeño…demasiado para un par de humanas que no merecen la pena, ¿no?-continuó la encapuchada, ladeando la cabeza-¿por qué no dejarnos marcharnos sin más? ¿Por qué no dejarnos ir sin problemas, para no molestaros a vosotros?

Reiji, por unos segundos, se mantuvo callado, mirando a Akari fijamente.

-Tú… ¿quién eres?

Akari bajó la cabeza un tanto, mientras su sonrisa, poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeña, hasta quedar reducida a una mueca triste.

-Responde a lo que te he preguntado. ¿Tengo razón o no?-dijo ella.

-No del todo-respondió el, con una media sonrisa. - Ciertamente, la chica nos hace falta. Fue enviada aquí por algún motivo y, aunque podríamos tener otro sacrificio, pensamos que era más fácil atraparos, o mejor dicho, atraparte. Obviamente, nos equivocamos. Deberíamos haberte matado en cuanto pudimos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna a Akari, pero no apartó la mirada.

-¿Entonces por qué seguisteis? -inquirió ella- ¿Por qué no matarme directamente?

-Oh, simplemente-dijo el, con una sonrisa malvada-fue por el simple placer de jugar.

La chica entrecerró los ojos con rabia, pero no dejó que se notase.

-Vamos, vamos, Kitty-chan~-dijo de repente Raito- no hace falta que te pongas tan a la defensiva, solo estábamos jugando un poco…-empezó a acercarse a Akari, pero antes de que llegara muy lejos, la chica le respondió en un gruñido suave pero amenazante.

-No te acerces-su voz era algo más ronca de lo usual.

Raito, que no se esperaba esto, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa, que pronto cambió a una pícara.

-Kitty-chan… parece que eres una gatita más traviesa de lo que pensaba…

Akari, tras sentir un repentino sonrojo que logró ocultar, volvió a dirigir su mirada a Reiji.

-Te recuerdo que aún tengo a la chica- Yui, quien hacía rato había dejado de llorar, solo miraba hacia el infinito, con ojos vacíos.

Reiji suspiro.

-Está bien. Si solo te darás por vencida con este juego de niños, responderé a tu adivinanza.

La chica sonrió.

**AKARI POV**

_Yui…lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme y entiendas…porque hago esto…para salvarnos a ambas…_

En cuanto oí la respuesta de Reiji, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces, si fallas, ¿nos dejarás marchar?

-¿Por qué no? De todas formas, lo resolveré.

Cogí aire.

-¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo?

**NORMAL POV**

-Que… ¿qué?-dijo Reiji, con ojos abiertos.

-Lo que has oído-dijo la joven de rojo, con suficiencia.

-¡No juegues con nosotros, intrusa!-gritó Ayato- ¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

-Yo dije que haría una pregunta, y el acepto -explicaba Akari, haciendo un gesto con su mano- nunca os dije que tipo de pregunta era.

-Pero es imposible que podamos resolver esa pregunta-dijo Kanato, con mirada cansada- dinos otra.

-Esa es mi pregunta. Si no respondéis, será como si hubierais fallado. Además-dijo, mirando a Reiji-¿no eras tú el que decías que resolverías lo que fuera?

El vampiro de cabello azabache le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica.

-No juegues con nosotros, patética mortal. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

-Oh, lo sé perfectamente-le respondió, con una sonrisita enigmática-pero me atrevería a decir que sois vosotros los que no sabéis con quien os metéis…

-¡Ja! ¿En serio crees que esa amenaza nos va a detener?-cortó Ayato, sonriendo.

-La pregunta-volvió a decir Akari, irritada por ser subestimada.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que nadie sabía la respuesta.

-¿No…hay nada?-dijo Ayato, dudoso

Akari sonrió con orgullo.

-Incorrecto.

**YUI POV**

Dicho esto, Akari separó la daga de mi cuello y me soltó. Caí al suelo, temblando suavemente, sin fuerzas para levantarme. En ese momento no sabía que pensar. En cuanto sentí una mano de Akari agarrándome la muñeca, forcejee con ella, pero pronto deje de luchar, ya que no tenía fuerzas. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que lo que haría sería apuñalarme con su arma, hizo algo que me sorprendió.

-Yui…-me susurro en la oreja- perdóname…-su voz sonaba realmente triste. Me dio una punzada en el corazón.

Y sin decir nada más, se arrodillo ante mí, dándome la espalda, y me obligó a subirme a ella. Vi como sacaba al pequeño Nyu y me lo daba a mí. Con suavidad, lo cogí y lo acune entre mis brazos. El animalillo seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Al final, acabamos Akari de pie y yo subida a caballito encima de ella. La encapuchada sujetaba con fuerza mis piernas, cargando con mis 58 kilos de peso con asombrosa facilidad.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí, Yui-dijo sonriente, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme- sólo estaba actuando.

Nunca has estado en peligro.

Ante esto, abrí los ojos todo lo que pude de la sorpresa. Entonces… ¿ella solo fingía?

-En… ¿en serio?-murmure.

-¡Nos has engañado!-gruñó Reiji, al escuchar a Akari. Ella solo le sonrió

-Engañar es una palabra muy fuerte. Yo solo interpretaba un papel…que todos os habéis creído.-termino, mirándome inquisitivamente. Tuve que apartar la mirada mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué clase de monstruo me has tomado, Yui? –dijo, leyendo mis pensamientos y haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.-Yo…-siguió, dejando de sonreír-no soy…del tipo que miente.

Su respuesta me desconcertó. ¿A qué se refería?

**AKARI POV**

Me disponía a irme cuando Reiji dijo algo que me detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde crees que vas? Aún no sabemos si nos has mentido. Saca lo que tienes en el bolsillo.

Lo mire por unos instantes, y me encanto lo que vi. Lo encontré totalmente fuera de sí, herido en el orgullo por haber sido derrotado por mí, por la que él pensaba que era una humana. Sus hermanos no se quedaban atrás, y todos me miraban con ojos brillantes.

Lentamente, y asiendo con seguridad a Yui con una mano, con la otra cogí con delicadeza lo que tenía en mi bolsillo. Saqué la mano de mi bolsillo y extendí el brazo, con el puño cerrado.

Cuando lo abrí, todos, y en especial Subaru, quien se había mantenido ajeno de la situación hasta entonces, me miraron con una gran sorpresa.

Una rosa blanca, pequeña y hermosa, con pétalos caídos, yacía en mi mano.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Acaso no me has oído? ¡Morirás si te quedas aquí! ¡Ahora te has librado de ella, podrías marcharte! ¿¡Por qué la salvaste!? ¿¡Eh?! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

Dejé escapar una risa suave y alegre, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa y callara.

-Esa no es la pregunta... -dije con cariño- la pregunta es: ¿por qué no?-lentamente, me giré hacia uno de los rosales que tenía más cerca, el cual estaba cubierto de hermosas rosas de plata.-Además...yo no puedo morir. Al menos, todavía.

Me fijé en una de la rosas, en la más pequeña y blanca de todo el grupo. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié los pétalos.

_(Sin que Subaru se diera cuenta, con delicadeza la arranqué y la guardé en mi bolsillo.)_

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-¿Por qué no puedes morir todavía?

-Porque...-girándome hacia él, le dediqué una sonrisa- Tengo un sueño que tengo que cumplir. No moriré hasta haberlo logrado.-terminé, satisfecha.

Se quedó callado unos momentos, con un poco de sorpresa en su expresión seria.

-Eres una humana extraña- alcanzó a decirme.

-No sabes cuánto.- le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cogiendo aire, acerqué la mano con la rosa a mi boca.

Y soplé suavemente.

Los pétalos volaron por la habitación debido a mi acción. Llegaron hasta los hermanos, y bailaron entre ellos. Con delicadeza, flotaban en el aire como mariposas blancas, inundando el aire con la dulce fragancia de la rosa.

Los pétalos se posaron en el suelo, y por unos instantes el silencio inundó la sala.

-Ahora-dije, rompiendo el silencio-me voy.

Sin embargo, no pude avanzar mucho hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

-Tu puedes irte- escuché decir a Reiji-pero…

…el gato se queda.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio.

-¿Eh?-dije, con ojos aterrorizados. Agradecí estar de espaldas y que no pudieran ver mi expresión.

-Cuando acordamos la apuesta, tu dijiste "nos dejaras marchar" refiriéndote a ti y a alguien más. No dijiste nada de quien.

_No…_

-Yui…-le susurre a la chica, mientras la bajaba de mi espalda- Corre.

-¿Eh?

_No dejare…_

-El gato o la chica-volvió a decir Reiji, quien se acercaba lentamente.

_No dejare…que…me quiten a mi hermano…_

-Yui…-volví a susurrar- escúchame bien…quiero que corras y no mires atrás, ¿me oyes?

-¡No pienso dejarte, Akari-chan!

-¡YUI, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

_Hare lo que sea…incluso…_

La joven de ojos rosas dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Reiji, que se encontraba a mitad de camino, y sus hermanos, la miraron.

-Esto va a ponerse feo, Yui-dije encarando a los vampiros.-Vete y llévate a Nyu. No dejaré que lo toquen.

¿-Oh…? Entonces… ¿te vas a sacrificar?-dijo el vampiro pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Quién…ha dicho nada de sacrificio?-dije con voz fría.

Lentamente, lleve mi mano derecha a la caperuza.

Los vampiros me miraron expectantes…

Yui trago saliva…

Nyu maulló…

…Y yo me entregué a la oscuridad.

"_Nfufu…Akari…acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿sí?"_

Desenfundé mi cuchillo, y lo acerqué a mi piel.

"_Demos rienda suelta a nuestros oscuros y salvajes sentimientos…"_

Hice un corte mi brazo derecho.

"_Odio…"_

Hice otro en mi brazo izquierdo.

"_Venganza…"_

La sangre fluía por mis brazos. Los Sakamaki me miraban sin comprender

"_Terror…"_

Yui abrazó con fuerza a Nyu.

"_Desesperación…"_

-¿Akari…chan…?

"_Muerte…"_

Nyu maullaba desesperado, y erizó su pelaje

"_Tiñamos las azucenas de rojo…"_

La sangre fluía por mis brazos…pero no caía al suelo.

Se dirigía hacia mis manos, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. Lentamente, dejaba ríos carmesí por mi piel albina. Todos me miraban con sorpresa y estupefacción.

-Que mierda….-susurró Ayato- ¿está pasando…?

"_Conviértete en tu mayor miedo…"_

De un tirón, me quite la caperuza. En ese momento, sentía como mi consciencia se iba lentamente.

Alcé el rostro y encaré a los vampiros.

Reiji arqueaba las cejas a más no poder, y sus ojos magenta no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

Shuu, por primera vez abrió los ojos, y se puso de pie, sin parar de mirarme.

Kanato abrazó con fuerza a su osito.

Ayato y Raito me miraban, con la boca entreabierta y expresión de sorpresa.

Subaru se acercó un tanto, y al igual que sus hermanos, no pudo evitar poner expresión de incredibilidad.

"_Y pinta el mundo de escarlata…"_

Girándome con lentitud, me puse enfrente de Yui, agachando la cabeza.

Primero me fije en Nyu, que se revolvía con rabia.

Y luego, alce la cabeza hacia Yui.

Y cuando vi como cambiaba su expresión, de preocupación a horror, supe que ya no había nada que hacer.

La bestia había vuelto.

"…_Shinigami Blanco Manchado de Sangre…"_

**YUI POV**

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y sentí como unas lágrimas de puro miedo se deslizaban por ellos. Un escalofrió me recorrió mi columna, y di un paso hacia atrás.

Lo primero que observe de su rostro es que era muy hermosa.

De piel muy blanca, al igual que sus pestanas, con una nariz pequeña y respingona, con unos labios rosados y pequeños, pero carnosos.

Lo siguiente fueron sus ojos.

Ojo derecho, de un violeta claro hermoso, vivo.

Ojo izquierdo, completamente negro, exceptuando su iris gatuno, de un color ambarino con tonos pardos. Una gran cicatriz, que iba desde la mitad superior de su rostro hasta la parte inferior izquierda lo atravesaba.

-Akari-chan…

Extendió su brazo derecho, y vi como su sangre se acumulaba en su mano derecha

Su mano se tornó una zarpa de garras carmesí.

En su brazo izquierdo, la sangre tatuó su piel con extrañas líneas y formas.

Akari no tenia expresión, solo me miraba fijamente.

Me derrumbe de rodillas, y a lágrima tendida, la mire.

-¿Qué eres…?

Ella me miro desde arriba.

Con su ojo derecho, el cual empezó a derramar lágrimas cristalinas, pero aún sin demostrar emoción ninguna.

Con su ojo izquierdo, tan afilado, frio, pero a la vez hermoso, el cual me miraba con indiferencia, cargado de emociones oscuras, que simplemente brillaba con fuerza.

-Ya te lo dijo-respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

Es un monstruo.

* * *

_**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Fiuuuu~ realmente me costó escribirlo, no sabía bien como desarrollar la escena y espero que haya salido bien *w***_

_**Bueno…no sé si os gustara o lo veis demasiado excesivo…pero si, Akari puede controlar su sangre. Y esto es más importante de lo que parece. En realidad, lo primero que tenía planeado en la cabeza para el fic era que la protagonista pudiera hacer esto.**_

_**También dije que no me gustan los personajes excesivamente fuertes y sin defectos. Bueno, ya habéis visto los problemas que trae su poder. Y aún hay más defectos.**_

_**Me gustaría que comentarais que os ha parecido este capítulo tan extraño, y si os gusta la idea de su poder.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Besitos! *3***_


	9. Un secreto desvelado de muchos

_**Hola a todos! Hoy os traigo antes de lo previsto un nuevo capítulo! Esta parte ya la tenía un poco premeditada, por lo que he podido escribirla algo más rápido. Además, los reviews me animan un montón a escribir más!**_

_**RESPUESTAS DE COMENTARIOS**_

_**-HarukaSou**__**: Uwaaa muchísimas gracias! La verdad es que ahora que lo dices Kanato sí que me salió kawaii *w* .Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo y lo disfrutes!**_

_**-**__** .127**__**: Bueno, aquí lo tienes, y antes de tiempo! X3 espero que te guste!**_

_**-**__** .yui21:**__** Muchas gracias! Agradezco todo el apoyo que me dais. Ojala te guste!**_

_**-**__**RavenWhite97:**__** Bueno, la verdad es que tu comentario me ha encantado. Me encantan los comentarios largos x3. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de escribir el review, analizando lo que te gustaba y lo que no. La verdad era que echaba de menos tus comentarios..**_

_**Me alegra muchísimo que, básicamente, el drama, la trama y los puntos de vista te gusten.**_

_**No he visto Deadman Wonderland, pero si, el uso de su poder tiene efectos secundarios…**_

_**En realidad, lo único que ha sido algo peor es que Akari no te caía bien. Bueno, eso en realidad es muy normal. Es una chica con…emmm…doble personalidad? xD Enserio, realmente es un poco difícil de tragar, y lo admito yo que soy su creadora xD Cosas como fingir que iba a matar a Yui, o cosas que dice, la hacen un poco difícil. Pero creo que su comportamiento es lógico, teniendo en cuenta por lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo, está pensado para que sea así.**_

_**Pero, que aunque no te caiga bien sigas leyendo es genial!**_

_**-Bree/NMathers:**__** Muchas gracias! La verdad es que me alegra que a todos les haya gustado la idea de los poderes de Akari. Es algo de lo que estaba muy dudosa, pero esque si no, no habría historia.**_

_**Y con respecto a tu pregunta, decirte que, como ves, suelo poner capítulos a la semana, pero puede variar dependiendo de si me encuentro motivada, si hay muchos comentarios o de si estoy liada con exámenes o algo así.**_

_**-Itsi**__**: Aww me encanta! Muchas gracias, espero que este te guste!**_

_**-Guest**__**: Jajajajaja muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Y si te decides a escribir ese fanfic, solo tienes que avisarme y estare encantada de leerlo. **_

_**-**__**Laury Shinn:**__** Hehehe, soy bastante cruel con estas cosas ;) Pero me he portado bien, traigo el capi antes de tiempo. Disfrutalo!**_

_**A tener en cuenta:**_

_**Cursivas: pensamientos.**_

_**Sin más, os dejo el siguiente capi!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un secreto desvelado...de muchos**

**AKARI POV**

Mientras mi consciencia volvía a mí, pude darme cuenta de un par de cosas. Que estaba tumbada. Que estaba caliente. Y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba descansada.

Poco a poco, sentí como las fuerzas volvían a mi cuerpo. Lentamente, abrí mi ojo derecho. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que estaba en un sitio que me resultaba familiar.

Me fijé en el dosel rosa pálido, que estaba recogido en cintas a ambos lados de donde yo me encontraba. Me di cuenta, en ese momento, que estaba en una cama. También me fije en el techo blanco, y en las paredes del mismo color. Ladeé la cabeza hacia la derecha. No muy lejos, había un escritorio blanco también, y una silla tallada de forma decorativa del mismo color.

Pero cuando ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda, no pude evitar sonreír de pura felicidad. A mi lado, como siempre había estado, dormitaba mi gatito Nyu, a salvo. Aún me encontraba débil, pero acerqué la cabeza un poco a él y la froté contra su pelaje. Sin embargo, mientras regresaba del mundo onírico al mundo real, me di cuenta de porque me sonaba aquella habitación.

Era una de las habitaciones de la mansión. La habitación de Yui.

Me incorporé de golpe, asustada. Inconscientemente, mis manos tocaron mi piel. Suspiré de alivio cuando note que no había marcas de mordeduras. Cogí la caperuza de mi capa y me la puse, cubriendo mi rostro. Sin embargo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad. Mi ojo izquierdo, además, ardía como si fuera fuego. No entendía nada.

-Parece que estás despierta-me sorprendió una voz.

Cuando levanté la cabeza, me encontré a Subaru apoyado en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

Rápidamente, me levanté de la cama y lo encaré, pero fue una mala idea. Mis piernas temblaron por un instante, y caí de manera que me quede sentada en el suelo.

-¿!Pero qué…!?-me quejé angustiosamente. Como pude, me desplacé hacia atrás hasta quedarme apoyada en la pared.

-Yo que tu no me movería mucho-me dijo, acercándose a mí. Sin embargo, al ver mi expresión feroz, se sentó en la cama y me miró—la droga aún hace efecto.

-¿¡Droga!? ¿¡Me habéis drogado!?

-Esque… ¿no te acuerdas?- me preguntó, sorprendido.

-Acordarme… ¿de qué?-me lleve una mano a la cabeza, mientras sentía que me dolía a rabiar-yo…-mi cabeza era un auténtico caos. Solo conseguía recordar imágenes, gestos, pero todo lo demás estaba en sombras.

Fue entonces cuando supe lo que había pasado.

Me llevé las manos a la boca.

-Mierda…no…otra vez no…-sentí como se me secaba la garganta-¿he…herido a alguien...?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no me dijo nada.

-No…no me digas que…-tragué duro- ¿Y-Yui…?

Subaru apoyó los codos en sus piernas y entrelazó sus manos.

-Ella está bien. No llegaste a herir a nadie.

Suspiré de puro alivio.

-Menos mal…-dije, llevando mis manos a mi corazón, que aún me dolía. Levanté la cabeza hacia él-Subaru… ¿qué paso exactamente?

**FLASHBACK**

**SUBARU POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ante mis ojos. Aquella humana…no era normal. Con la boca abierta de asombro, observé como la sangre que manaba de sus cortes fluía como serpientes por sus brazos. Su brazo izquierdo se llenó de extrañas líneas y tatuajes, mientras que…el derecho…

Su mano derecha…se había tornado una gran zarpa de grandes y afiladas garras. Vi como su sangre se enroscaba en su mano y afilaba sus dedos. La chica estaba de espaldas, pero todos lo vimos perfectamente.

Cogiendo con fuerza el cuchillo en su mano izquierda, se giró hacia nosotros. Y lo que pensaba que había sido mi imaginación, se hizo realidad.

Su rostro, desde la mitad superior a la parte inferior izquierda, estaba marcado por una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo. Y su ojo izquierdo…

Era completamente negro. Nunca había visto un ojo igual. Sólo un iris ambarino, rasgado como el de Ayato, un ojo felino, era el único color que podía apreciarse. Y, mientras que éste se mantenía brillante y expresivo, su ojo derecho, de un color violeta pálido pero vivo, estaba vacío, como si no viera nada.

Y su ojo lloraba.

Lloraba en silencio, derramando lágrimas cristalinas.

Mis pensamientos, sin embargo, duraron poco, ya que como movida por un resorte, se lanzó hacia nosotros. Era increíblemente rápida.

Reiji fue el primero en ser atacado, ya que era el más cercano a ella. Tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse de un salto. Sin embargo, consiguió rajar sus ropas con su zarpa derecha. Entonces, se giró hacia mí.

Antes de darle tiempo a nada, cuchillo de plata en mano, corrí hacia ella. Ambos chocamos armas.

Estuvimos así, aguantando el empuje del otro. Mi cuchillo de plata blanca contra el suyo de acero y ébano. Nos miramos fijamente al rostro.

En aquel momento, que la tenía tan cerca, realmente pude apreciar el contraste que había en su rostro. Pude apreciar sus pestañas blancas y su boca pequeña y rosada. Pude apreciar como refulgía su ojo izquierdo.

En cierto modo, y aunque solo fue por un momento, no pude evitar pensar que, incluso con la cicatriz…era bonita.

_Duele…_-de repente, ese pensamiento se filtró en mi cabeza. Pero no era mío. Miré a la chica. ¿Era ella la que tenía esos pensamientos?

_Duele…tanto…_-definitivamente era ella. Sin embargo, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión. Su rostro estaba sereno y frio, como si estuviera en otro sitio. Lo único expresivo de su rostro, era aquel extraño ojo izquierdo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Fue entonces cuando me llegó un olor a quemado. Miré su brazo.

Los tatuajes sangrientos de su piel desprendían un ligero humo.

Se estaba quemando.

La miré sin comprender. ¿No le dolía? Entonces una idea voló por mi cabeza. No es que no le duela, es que no lo siente.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que había movido su garra. Antes de darme cuenta, me tenía cogido del cuello. Apretaba lentamente. Yo apreté los dientes y apliqué más fuerza con la daga, por lo que la fui alejando. Sin embargo, estábamos muy igualados.

_Perdona…me…_-volví a escuchar en mi cabeza. Este realmente me sorprendió. Realmente… ¿ella no quería hacer esto?

Sentía como la zarpa apretaba mi cuello más y más…hasta que, de repente, me soltó.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión, y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Dos brazos rodeaban sus piernas y su cintura.

Abrazada a ella por su espalda, estaba Yui.

Muy despacio, separó su garra y giró la cabeza hacia Yui, que se encontraba de rodillas detrás de ella.

-Akari-chan…-la oí llorar-por favor…para…

Vi como la expresión de la chica que debía ser Akari cambiaba drásticamente. De una expresión serena y sin emoción, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro formó una expresión de angustia.

-Akari-chan, tú no eres así…-siguió Yui. Con ella, el dichoso gato de la chica maullaba con fuerza, acompañando lo que decía. Vi como la miraba con expresión suplicante, pero con fervor en los ojos. Tuve que admitir que era muy valiente. Con sorpresa, vi como la sangre se iba retirando de su piel, a paso lento pero sin parar. Como pensaba, cuando la sangre se retiró, pude comprobar que su piel increíblemente blanca tenía marcas ennegrecidas.

-Eres buena y amable-vi como su ojo violáceo derramaba más y más lágrimas- me has protegido y cuidado…y en poco tiempo te has…convertido en alguien importante para mí…

Un sonido metálico retumbo en la habitación cuando la daga de Akari cayó al suelo.

-Y-yu…i…-la oí susurrar, como si cada letra le quemara en la garganta.

-Tú me lo dijiste… ¡me dijiste que no querías que te viera…así!- dijo, con un tono de desesperación en su voz- Akari-chan…

¡VUELVE!

Un grito desgarró el aire, mientras la chica de rojo caía al suelo de rodillas, encogiéndose de dolor, con una mano en la cabeza y otra en el corazón.

Yui no tuvo más remedio que separarse, y mis hermanos aprovecharon para acercarse. Reiji, el cual había observado la escena y había estado a punto de intervenir, fue el primero en llegar.

-Sal…de mi…cabeza…-oí como mascullaba Akari. Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos por un segundo. Lentamente, acerque mi mano hacia ella.

-¡SAL DE MI JODIDA CABEZA!-gritó con toda la energía de su voz.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos. Oí como dejaba de respirar por un segundo, para luego cerrar lentamente ambos ojos.

Y entonces se desplomó hacia atrás, con respiración lenta y con la boca entreabierta.

-¡Akari-chan!- Yui se acercó a ella y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Por unos momentos, todos estuvimos en silencio, sin saber bien que hacer.

-Subaru-me llamó Reiji- sube a la chica a la habitación de Yui. Cuando se despierte, tendrá que explicarnos un par de cosas. Yui-dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la rubia de ojos rosas- acompáñame. Mientras nuestra "invitada" se repone, te explicare las reglas que debes seguir si vas a vivir aquí.

-Quiero ir con ella-Reiji iba a replicar, pero ella la detuvo- ¡sólo un momento! Quiero saber que está bien, por favor.

Reiji la miró por unos instantes.

-Como quieras. Mandaré a alguien para que te recoja en diez minutos- en cuanto dijo esto, todos en la habitación desaparecieron, quedando solo las dos chicas y yo.

Cargué a Akari en brazos, y sin mirar a Yui, que llevaba al gato de la chica, marchamos hasta la habitación.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**AKARI POV**

-Cuando llegamos aquí, ella acostó a tu gato a tu lado. Dijo que si te despertabas y no lo veías te pondrías nerviosa-me explicaba Subaru. – Se quedó un rato contigo, pero Reiji la vino a buscar. Te dio de beber un calmante y se llevó a Yui.

Durante su historia, había estado callada, sumida en mis pensamientos. Sabía que podía controlar la sangre. Sabía que podía llegar a ser letal. Sabía que podía llegar a destrozar cuerpos como si fueran muñecos. Pero, hasta entonces, nunca supe como lo hacía cuando perdía el control.

Nadie nunca había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Al menos, eran contadas las veces que perdía realmente el control.

Me miré el brazo derecho, y luego, la mano izquierda. El dolor era mínimo, pero las marcas ennegrecidas estaban ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-le pregunté casi susurrando.

-Unas tres horas. Falta poco para que amanezca.

Di un golpe en el puño contra el suelo, cosa se sorprendió a Subaru. Di mil gracias de que el peliblanco no pudiera ver mi cara derrotada de ese momento.

_Tanto…para nada…_-pensé. Sin embargo, ahora mismo lo peor que podía hacer era desanimarme. Si me habían dejado viva era por alguna razón.

Lentamente, apoyé las manos en la pared, y con todo mi esfuerzo, me intente poner de pie. Sin embargo, mi pierna izquierda me fallo y quede con la pierna hincada en el suelo y la otra flexionada. Vi como Subaru hacia ademán de levantarse, pero alargué el brazo y le indiqué que parara.

-No. Puedo…hacerlo sola-con dolor, conseguí ponerme de pie. Respiré pesadamente.

_Mierda…estoy realmente débil…debí de haber usado mucha sangre._

Sin embargo, al intentar dar un paso, mis piernas fallaron y me precipite al suelo.

Antes de estrellarme, sentí como unas manos me agarraban e impidieron que me cayera.

Las manos de Subaru.

Nos miramos. Mi rostro estaba cubierto en sombras, pero el suyo se mostraba confundido, como si no hubiera querido ayudarme.

Solté una risilla.

-Parece que…sí que necesito ayuda-le dije, sonriente. Pude notar como desviaba la mirada con un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

Algo más segura, andaba pequeños pasos, seguida muy de cerca por el vampiro.

-Ya no necesitas cubrirte el rostro, ¿sabes?-me dijo, mientras andábamos a paso lento hacia la puerta. Me paré y me giré hacia él

-Es puro instinto. Me siento más segura así.

Nos miramos por unos instantes. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero desvié la mirada.

-No me mires así.-le dije de forma algo fría- No me gusta que se me queden mirando fijamente.

Al instante, aparto la mirada de mí. Ambos continuamos es camino, y yo me dejaba guiar por él, teniendo que apoyarme en su brazo algunas veces.

Al final, entramos una sala que reconocí muy bien, ya que allí fue cuando por primera vez vi a los vampiros y a Yui.

Y como aquella vez, todos los vampiros y Yui se encontraban en la habitación.

En cuanto abrimos la puerta, seis pares de ojos nos miraron. Antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía a Yui abrazada a mí.

-¡Akari-chan!-me dijo, como si hubiera estado lejos mucho tiempo.

-Yui…no puedo…respirar-dije con alegría, abrazándola débilmente también.

Estaba feliz. Yui no me odiaba.

-¡L-Lo siento!-se disculpó, separándose. Sin embargo, mi felicidad se apagó cuando vi a los cinco vampiros delante de mí, mirándome con curiosidad y atención.

Con la cabeza todo lo alto que pude, y con un andar firme aunque sentía que mis piernas me fallarían en cualquier momento, me acerqué a ellos.

Reiji se levantó del pequeño sofá y me miró. Al final, quedamos uno enfrente del otro. Mantuvimos la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que, con un gesto, me indico que me sentara en un sofá próximo, más grande, donde tanto Yui como yo nos sentamos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, creo que nos debes una explicación…esto…

Suspire. Ya no había nada que ocultar.

-Akari. Me llamo Akari.

-¿Akari…?

No pude evitar sonreír ante el déjà vu que me produjo su pregunta. Girando discretamente la cabeza, vi como a Yui le pasaba lo mismo.

-Solo Akari- respondi, encogiéndome de hombros. Me miró por unos segundos y luego se levantó.

-Bien, Akari…creo que nos debes una explicación, a mis hermanos y a mí.

Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas, entrelacé las manos y apoyé la cabeza en ellas.

-Lo que queráis preguntar, preguntadlo. Si quiero responder la pregunta, lo haré.

Reiji frunció el ceño.

-Esa actitud tuya es muy irritante, ¿sabes?-inquirió- ¿He de recordarte acaso que estas viva gracias a que fui indulgente contigo?-dijo, con un deje de enfado en su voz.

_Bien, si no puede pensar con claridad es mejor._

-¿He de recordarte yo, acaso, que de no ser por Yui, lo más seguro es que ahora estuviérais los seis muertos?-le respondí, ladeando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!-exclamó. Todos sus hermanos lo miraron, sorprendidos. Vi como cerraba los ojos e intentaba calmarse un poco. Cuando los abrió, todo rastro de ira había desaparecido de sus fríos ojos.-Cuidado con lo que dices-repitió, mucho más calmado.

Esta vez, la que frunció el ceño fui yo. Reiji tenía una capacidad de autocontrol sorprendente.

-Ki~tty-chan…-oí la voz de Raito detrás mía- no hace falta ser tan ruda. No te haremos daño si cooperas…no demasiado…nfufufu~…-justo cuando iba a abrazarme por los hombros, me levanté y lo esquivé justo a tiempo.

Encaré a Reiji y crucé los brazos.

-Pregunta-dije secamente.

Pude ver como sonreía.

-Creo que ya sabes la primera pregunta.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Tenéis mi cuchillo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo vamos a dar? Eres ingenua si…

-O me lo das-le corte- o no poder responderte.

A regañadientes, vi como cogía mi puñal de una mesita cercana y me lo daba. Con delicadeza pero con rapidez, me corté un dedo. Apretando con mis dedos, hice que la sangre manara. Me costó mucho ignorar las miradas sedientas de los seis vampiros. Giré la mano con la palma mirando al suelo, mientras una gota de sangre se escurría por mi dedo y caía…

…pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo.

Ante la mirada anonadada de Yui y los vampiros, la pequeña gota de sangre flotó. Volvi a girar mi mano, y la gotita de sangre se quedó flotando encima de la palma de mi mano.

-Como podéis comprobar-comencé, rompiendo el silencio- tengo la habilidad de manipular mi sangre. Puedo hacer que cambie de forma-dije, haciendo que la gotita se volviera cúbica- Puedo hacer que cambie de estado y de temperatura. Sin embargo, para poder hacer esto con precisión, necesito estar completamente serena y calmada. Si no, sería incapaz de usar esta habilidad con eficiencia. En realidad, el autocontrol es sumamente importante.

El líquido carmesí, entonces, se filtró lentamente en la herida de mi dedo, y ya no sangre más.

-Es…increíble-dijo Reiji-esto es…

-¿Tan increíble…como la existencia de vampiros?-dije, con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero no tiene sentido-interrumpió entonces Shu, que al parecer había estado atento a la conversación- aquella vez, lo que menos parecías tener es control sobre ti misma.

-Cuando digo que el control es importante, no me refiero que sin control no puedo usar mi sangre. El control sobre ella es algo casi tan instintivo como mover mis brazos o mis piernas. Pero usarla sin estar preparada puede traer consecuencias. Graves.

Shu y yo nos miramos un momento. Sus ojos zafiros brillaron con curiosidad un instante, pero luego los volvió a cerrar y se giró, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Realmente, me alegro de que no hubiera heridos-dije sinceramente.

Reiji me miro con una expresión extraña.

-Sin embargo-dije, antes de que pudiera decir nada- el mero hecho de usar mi sangre es altamente peligroso. Si pierdo demasiada sangre, podría morirme desangrada. Además, el mero hecho de utilizarla me fatiga bastante. Y…además…

Flexioné mi brazo y lo coloqué frente a mí. Todos se sorprendieron, y Yui se llevó las manos a la boca, al ver las quemaduras y marcas ennegrecidas de mi piel.

-Existe el peligro de que el propio usuario resulte herido. Las quemaduras representan el sitio donde mi sangre ha entrado en contacto con mi piel. Al no tener control, y al estar llena de ira, la temperatura de mi sangre cambio sin que yo quisiera. Por lo tanto, su temperatura aumentó tanto que mi piel ardió.

En realidad, poseo un método de curación y podría curarme, pero casi nunca lo uso por lo que me cansa y duele.

-Pero…no tiene sentido-dijo Subaru, hablando por primera vez- yo te vi, vi como ardía tu piel…pero no hacías nada, no decías nada. Estabas como…y tu ojo…

Desvié la mirada

-No quiero responder a eso-dije cortante- solamente…diré que no era yo misma.

Hubo un pesado silencio, que finalmente fue roto por Reiji.

-Esto es realmente…único. Nunca había conocido a alguien con estas capacidades. Y aun así, nunca pude imaginar que un humano tuviera el poder para hacer algo como esto-dijo, algo sorprendido.

Lejos de animarme, esto me preocupó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dije, fría- ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué harás?

Me miró a los ojos. Lentamente, agarre el mango de mi cuchillo con fuerza, preparada para lo peor.

-Quiero que te quedes -respondió finalmente.

Ahora me tocó a mí sorprenderme.

-Que… ¿qué?

-Mira, iré al grano. Yui no puede irse, ya que no tiene tampoco ningún sitio a donde ir y es el sacrificio. Ya lo he hablado con ella y está de acuerdo a quedarse, siempre y cuando te quedes tú. Tendrás comida, un lugar donde dormir y, bueno, una casa. Sin embargo, si te quedas tendrás que acatar las normas, ya que eres una invitada.

-¿Eso significa…que tendré que convertirme en presa?

-Incluso si fuera así, te defenderías, así que solo te diré que si mis hermanos intentan algo puedes defenderte, pero no se reprimirán.

Miré a los Sakamaki. Iba a tener serios problemas con los trillizos, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Que…clase de reglas?-dije a regañadientes. Pude notar como Reiji sonreía con satisfacción.

-Lo primero será que tendrás que asistir al instituto.

-¿¡Al…al instituto!?

Me miró con sorpresa, para luego asentir.

-¿Te supone algún problema?

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!- respondí enérgicamente.

_¡Poder asistir al instituto! ¡Poder estudiar! Es…justo lo que quería…_

-También tendrás que permanecer en el recinto de la mansión siempre, a no ser que alguno te demos permiso para salir.

_Y aquí está la trampa…_

-Soy más de ir a mi aire. No creo que…

-Es una regla fundamental-me cortó-podrás salir siempre que lo pidas primero.

A regañadientes, asentí y me senté con Yui

-Deberás ir siempre con nosotros a la escuela y luego a la mansión. Si no, tienes que pedir permiso. Comerás y dormirás con nosotros todos los días. Tienes que preguntar si quieres salir a comer a otro lado.

-Esto de pedir tanto permiso es para hacer más grande su ego, ¿verdad?-le susurré, mientras ella no pudo evitar soltar una risilla que por suerte Reiji pasó por alto.

-¿Queda claro?-asentí-Bien. ¿Qué harás?

Mire a Yui

_Yui…tú has sido la única persona que ha sido capaz de detenerme en estado crítico…realmente, no quiero separarme de ti…_

Con decisión, respondi:

-Me quedaré. No porque me lo digas-dije, orgullosa-me quedo porque salgo ganando.

-Aww~ ¡Kitty-chan se queda con nosotros!-esta vez no pude librarme del abrazo de Raito- vamos a pasarlo taaan~ bien…nfufufufu…

-Serías una muñeca muy peculiar… ¿nee, Teddy?-oí la voz de Kanato, pero el ya no estaba.

-Que quede claro, Ore-sama será tu primera vez-me dijo sonriendo pícaramente Ayato, para luego irse.

-Mientras no des mucho ruido, me da igual-dijo Shu, antes de marcharse también.

-…-Subaru simplemente no dijo nada, solo nos miramos unos instantes antes de que desapareciera.

-Ah, una cosa más. Quiero que compres ropa nueva con Yui. Esa ropa que llevas está sucia y apesta. Y esa capa te la tienes que quitar.

-No, ni hablar. No puedo quitarme la capa- al ver la expresión de Reiji, empecé de nuevo- Realmente…no puedo alejarme de ella. Es difícil de explicar.

-No te preocupes, Akari-chan, yo sé la manera de que puedas sentir que estas con la capa pero no llevarla puesta- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Yui me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr. Sin embargo, antes de alejarme del vampiro, pude escuchar sus palabras:

-Pronto...te enseñaré modales de manera minuciosa y estricta. Tenlo presente.

No pude evitar sonreír con orgullo ante esto. Definitivamente no dejaría que nadie me tocase.

Y mucho menos Reiji. Mi orgullo era demasiado alto.

Las cartas estaban echadas, y las fichas del tablero estaban en posición. El verdadero juego empieza ahora.

En el juego de los vampiros, donde tu propia sangre está en juego…

O sobrevives…

…O mueres.

* * *

_**Pues hasta aquí llega mi imaginación de hoy! Sé que no es un capitulo tan dramático como los otros, es algo cansado de leer, pero uno de estos hace falta para poder situarse bien…creo ^^U**_

_**A partir de ahora, los capítulos se basarán en la vida de las chicas con los vampiros, de su vida en el instituto y de la gente nueva que conocerán. Sin embargo, intentare poner algo de sabor en los capítulos para hacerlos interesantes x3**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Besos a todos *3* **_


	10. Tiempo de Relajacion

_**Hola todos de nuevo!~ Aquí os traigo con todo mi amor un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradeceros todo el amor, cariño y apoyo que recibo en los reviews. Realmente hace que solo quiera ponerme a escribir más y más! Espero que a todos os siga gustando mi fic y lo sigáis leyendo con ganas.**_

_**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS:**_

_**-Hope Simons**__**: Muchas gracias por tu review~ La verdad es que Akari tiene una personalidad muy fuerte. Estoy orgullosa de ella x3 Espero que te guste este capi!**_

_**-HarukaSou**__**: Jajaja muchas gracias! La verdad es que no sé qué hacer con Akari, siempre tan orgullosa ella…Esto le va a traer muchos problemas en el futuro con Reiji y los demás!**_

_**-RavenWhite97**__**: Gracias por comentar ^^ Es verdad que Akari se va a enfrentar a muchos problemas durante su estancia con los Sakamaki. Y gracias por recomendarme Deadman Wonderland! La estoy empezando a ver y realmente la veo muy interesante. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo ningún dibujo de Akari, pero realmente me haría muy feliz que alguien la dibujara. A lo mejor, si tuvieras tiempo…podrías dibujarla tú? La verdad es que vi tu deviantart y me encantan tus dibujos. Me encantaría tener un dibujo de Akari!**_

_**-**__**gabriela andreina 127**__**: Waa muchas gracias! Ojala disfrutes este capi :3**_

_**-sofialexandra15**__**: Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. La forma en la que Akari se cubre el ojo sale en este capi, y el significado del nombre Akari puede tener varios significados. Uno de ellos podría ser "cristal rojo", pero su significado más conocido es "luz". Por qué elegí este nombre se verá más adelante :D Y por cierto, gracias por recomendarme Akame ga Kill, en cuanto termine Deadman Wonderland lo leeré!**_

_**-NekoTsundereNya**__**: Lo siento si te lié, pero soy muy fan de usar flashbacks jeje. Hmmm, la relación de Akari con Subaru y Reiji será igual de complicada que con los demás hermanos. Ya veremos si consigue dejar el estado de "presa"!**_

_**-Itsi**__**: Yay muchas gracias! En este capítulo se verá más la relación entre Yui y Akari, pero en los siguientes los hermanos tendrán el protagonismo por fin!**_

_**-Ownni**__**: Uwaa muchas gracias! Espero que este capi te emocione también!**_

_**-ElizabethJaeger**__**: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara mi fic! Y con respecto a tu pregunta, aún es pronto, pero yo diría que si, al final Akari se enamorara. De quién? Es un misterio hasta para mí!**_

_**-yuyu**__**: Arigatou! Espero que te guste este capítulo!**_

_**-**__**Laury Shinn**__**: Uwaaa muchas gracias! Ojala te guste este!**_

_**Sin más, aquí teneis el nuevo capi!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Tiempo de Relajación.**

**YUI POV**

Corría y corría, cogida de la mano de Akari, llevándola al baño. A partir de ahora, ambas íbamos a vivir juntas. Para mí, realmente era perfecto.

Aún recordaba cómo me había tratado con dureza y frialdad al principio, volviéndose cada vez más y más tierna al final. Recordaba cómo me había salvado, como me había ayudado, como había reído para que no tuviera miedo.

Aún recordaba mi conversación con Reiji.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba en una habitación extraña, llena de materiales químicos y artilugios extraños, que se encontraban guardados y almacenados en armarios de puertas de cristal. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de la habitación, era el contraste entre esto y la mesita de té con un pequeño sofá a juego. Encima de la mesita había un juego de tazas y una tetera que humeaba ligeramente. Mientras admiraba la habitación, vi como Reiji, el que me había llevado a la habitación, me hacía un gesto para que me sentara. Mientras ocupaba el sofá, el rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que ya sabrás el porqué de esta pequeña conversación, ¿verdad?

-Yo…s-si-ahora que estaba sola, me sentía insegura y desprotegida.

El me miró fijamente. Por unos segundos le aguanté la mirada, pero bajé la cabeza ante la intensidad y frialdad de sus ojos. Me sobrecogía. Por si esto no fuera poco, el hecho de estar sentada y él de pie me hacía sentirme más pequeña e indefensa. Junté mis piernas todo lo que pude y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos, las cuales descansaban en mis piernas.

No lo vi, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo.

-Bien, así será más rápido- se acercó a donde yo estaba sentada y me enseñó un pequeño frasco; lo reconocí al instante: era el brebaje que le había dado a Akari. – No debes preocuparte por esto. Es solo un sedante, la dormirá por un tiempo mientras se recupera.

-Pero…Reiji-san…no lo entiendo-dije, atreviéndome a levantar un poco la cabeza- ¿por qué…quieres ayudar a Akari-chan? ¿Por qué no le hiciste daño?-estaba realmente confundida- ¿Por qué…la salvaste?

Él se giró y me dio la espalda, como si estuviera sopesando que decirme exactamente.

-¿Salvarla? No, esa no es la palabra. Yo diría más bien…procurar que no muera tan rápido.-iba a decir algo, pero el continuó -Tanto tú como yo sabemos, que si esas…capacidades que tiene son reales, es alguien muy poderosa. Estoy seguro que habría sobrevivido sin mis atenciones.

Yo callé, convencida de que sí que habría sobrevivido. Aun recordaba como sanó aquel corte con solo su saliva. Estaba segura de que se hubiera despertado como si nada, con aquella típica sonrisa en sus labios…

-Aun no lo entiendo, Reiji-san. ¿Por qué… procurar que no muriera tan rápido después de que…?

-¿De que intentara matarme?

Tragué duro. Se notaba a la larga el enfado de su voz. Volvió a girarse hacia mí, por lo que baje instantáneamente la cabeza.

-Ciertamente, tras su ataque, no sentía otros deseos que matarla. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era yo el que la había forzado a aquella situación. Si no hubiera mencionado a su mascota, posiblemente hubiera sido mucho más razonable. Pero no creas que por eso lo dejaré estar.

-¿Qué es…lo que quieres entonces de nosotras, Reiji-san?

-Quiero comprender...-murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos-…cómo una criatura tan insignificante puede tener un poder tan abrumador.- me miró fijamente- Es por eso que la dejaré quedarse sin repercusiones de ningún tipo. Para ninguna de las dos.

-¿De…de verdad?-casi salto del sillón. Eran muy buenas noticias, ya que estaba empezando a temer seriamente por la vida de ambas. Y la verdad era…que después de todo lo que había pasado…no creo que pudiera volver a intentar escaparme.

-Sí, pero debéis tener algo muy presente. Ambas- una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro- sois nuestras invitadas. Así que, a cambio de vuestra estancia aquí…deberéis darnos vuestra sangre.

Sentí como empezaba a palidecer y a sudar copiosamente. Me levanté del sillón y me alejé. Él simplemente soltó una risita.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes. Ahora no me apetece para nada tu sangre. Además, te resistirías mucho, y ahora no estoy por la labor de aguantar lloriqueos.

Ante esto, me relajé un tanto, pero me quedé en el sitio.

-Entonces… ¿simplemente tenemos que daros nuestra sangre sin luchar?-dije, con algo de valor.

-¿Oh…? Nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción viniendo de ti. Te tomaba por alguien más inteligente.-dijo, haciendo su sonrisa más ancha- Pero si realmente piensas revelarte, mis hermanos se encargarán de quitarte esa estúpida esperanza.

Otra vez volví a sentir el miedo, y temblé ligeramente.

-Ya puedes irte. Ve a la habitación principal y espérame allí. Falta poco para que el efecto del calmante se pase, y tengo que hablar con nuestra…invitada especial. Cuando haya terminado de hablar con ella, asegúrate de que se da un baño, realmente lo necesita. -andando rápido, pasé por su lado todo lo rápido que pude, pero me quedé un instante clavada en el sitio cuando escuché sus últimas palabras:

-Harías bien en recordarle a tu amiga su posición. Que sea una invitada especial no significa que sea más importante que un humano corriente. Si se resiste mucho, morirá.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**AKARI POV**

Yui me llevaba sujeta de la mano, y ambas corríamos. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de que posiblemente mi decisión tuviera serias consecuencias…estaba feliz. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, en lo que apenas eran unas horas, que no me di cuenta de algo:

¿Acaso sería Yui…aquello a lo que los humanos llaman "amigo"?

No dejaría que le pasara nada. Ahora, Yui era alguien importante para mí. Ese momento en el que por primera vez toque la blanca piel de Yui, aquel frenético y desesperado encuentro, pasaría a mis recuerdos como el día en el que conocí a mi primera…amiga.

Amiga.

Era una palabra tan bonita…

-¡Aquí!-exclamo Yui, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y parándose en seco. Casi nos caemos al suelo cuando me estrelle contra ella de la velocidad a la que íbamos, lo que nos hizo soltar una carcajada a ambas. Ninguna de las dos habría sabido decir de si era por la tensión acumulada o por lo gracioso del momento.

Yui se paró ante una gran puerta, agarro el pomo y la abrió. Cuando entre, solo pude abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

Un gran cuarto de baño al estilo europeo, de paredes de mármol blanco y reluciente y suelo de azulejos dorados, era a donde con tanto entusiasmo Yui se dirigía. Con un gesto, me hizo pasar. Llegué al centro de la habitación y di una vuelta sobre mi misma. En una de las paredes, había un gran lavabo con un espejo encima. En otro lado, una bañera grande como nunca había visto ninguna ocupaba toda la pared.

-Esto…es…-empecé a decir.

-Es enorme, ¿verdad? El de mi antiguo hogar no era tan grande- dijo la ojirosa como si nada.

-Yui…-dije, con la cabeza baja- no he pisado un cuarto de baño en cinco años.

-Que… ¿qué?-dijo, anonadada.

-Lo que oyes-respondí, algo cortante- nunca había estado en una habitación así.

Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia Yui, me miró con una expresión que realmente odiaba.

-Yui, por favor, no me mires así -murmuré- odio que me miren como si me tuvieran lástima.

Al instante, Yui apartó la mirada. Nos quedamos algo distanciadas unos segundos, hasta que ella vino hacia mí. Se puso enfrente mía y con la cabeza gacha, dijo:

-Lo siento, Akari-chan. No era mi intención-vio como levantaba la cabeza con sorpresa cuando le acaricié el pelo, a modo de perdón.

-Está bien-le respondí con una sonrisa- supongo que no te imaginabas que soy una vagabunda.-ella me miro con brillo en sus ojos y cogió mi mano.

-Eras -sonrió- eras una vagabunda.

-Si…supongo que si.-le sonreí aún más en respuesta.

¿Pero…a qué precio?

Yui se dirigió a la bañera, y accionó uno de los grifos, del que empezó a salir agua. Me acerqué curiosa, y toqué el agua. Sin embargo, nada más hacer contacto retire la mano asustada.

-¡Está caliente!

-¿Pero qué dices, Akari-chan? Por supuesto qu…

-¡Está…muy caliente!-volví a repetir, esta vez entusiasmada. Metí la mano debajo del chorro de agua humeante, y sentí como temblaba y me derretía del gusto.

-Akari-chan…-dijo Yui, mirándome - ¿acaso…nunca has usado agua caliente?-me quedé callada unos segundos, y lentamente negué con la cabeza. No miré su cara, porque sabía que aquella mueca de lástima la adornaba otra vez.

-Ahora vengo, Akari-chan. Espérame aquí.-antes de que pudiera decir nada, Yui ya había salido por la puerta.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, observe como la bañera se llenaba cada vez más y más. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer cuando estuviera llena? No lo recordaba con claridad. ¿Debía meterme con ropa o sin ella? Estaba claro que, si se metía con la ropa, esta también se limpiaría, ¿no? Pero entonces…no podría lavar mi cuerpo bien. Y había algo…como se llamaba… ¿jabón? Sí, eso…debía usar jabón… ¿o no? Me sentí frustrada al no recordar que hacer en esta situación.

-Ya estoy de vuelta-la voz de Yui me saco de mis pensamientos. Vi como traía un par de…de…

-Yui… ¿qué es esto?-le dije, señalando las extrañas telas que traía consigo.

-Esto…son toallas…-me dijo, mirándome confundida. Asentí con la cabeza, recordando la palabra.- Quítate la ropa, Akari-chan. La llevaré a lavar, así se secará mientras te estás dando un baño.-desvié la mirada. La verdad era muy sencilla: no quería que Yui me viera el rostro -O bueno, s-si prefieres me voy y…

-No, está bien-le dije sonriendo, confiando en ella-no tengo nada que tu no tengas, ¿verdad?-ambas soltamos una risita, más cómodas.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a desnudarme. Mis pantalones cayeron como un peso muerto, de lo sucios y viejos que estaba. Deshice el nudo de mi capa, y cayó flotando al suelo.

**YUI POV**

Akari se giró para desnudarse, bajo mi atenta mirada. Cuando se quitó los pantalones, le siguió la capa, que cayó al suelo ondeando suavemente. Pude sentir como me miraba de reojo, no muy segura de si seguir desnudándose, o siquiera de darse la vuelta y encararme. La larga y gruesa trenza sucia le caía por la espalda. Ella la cogió y la pasó por encima del hombro.

-Yui, por favor…-dijo de improvisto- no me tengas miedo.

Entonces se giró con una suave vuelta.

Ya la había visto antes, pero realmente me costó horrores no poner ninguna expresión.

Allí estaba de nuevo, aquel rostro tan hermoso y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. Ahora, aquel ojo tan perturbador se mantenía cerrado, mientras que la gran cicatriz, desde la mitad superior hasta la parte izquierda inferior, lo atravesaba por la mitad. La herida, aunque marcara toda su cara y era lo primero en lo que te fijaras, era vieja y estaba curada, por lo que supuse que era solo la señal de una herida mucho más grande y grave.

Ella, que al principio me miraba con aquel ojo violeta que, a mi parecer, era de un color hermoso, desvió la mirada con incomodidad. Su boca pequeña y carnosa, que había estado serena, se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

-No te me quedes mirando así-dijo algo brusca- es…no me gusta.

La miré con cariño. Para mí, Akari era una niña pequeña que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido.

Me acerqué a ella, y empecé a deshacerle la trenza. Noté como se puso tensa, pero no dijo nada.

-Tienes que confiar más en mí, Akari-chan…-mis palabras hicieron que me mirara algo sorprendida- tu aspecto no me asusta para nada. No voy a salir huyendo…como normalmente hago -esto hizo que ella soltara una carcajada alegre, y yo sonreí- Aunque espero que…algún día me cuentes…

-Algún día-dijo ella, cortándome- Algún día, Yui…

-Algún día…-dije, mirándola a los ojos, bueno, al ojo. Nos miramos por largo tiempo, como si pudiéramos mirar el alma de la otra, como si nos hubiéramos encontrado después de estar mucho tiempo separadas. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió nuestro contacto visual.

Un maullido, suave y perezoso, hizo que la cara de Akari se iluminara de alegría.

-¡Nyu!-entre las toallas, un gatito negro asomaba la cabecita, adormecido. Akari lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó. Con cariño, observé como Nyu ronroneaba y se frotaba contra el cuello y la cara de mi amiga.

Era una imagen enternecedora, que nunca pensé que llegaría a ver viniendo de alguien como Akari.

Con suavidad, Akari dejo a Nyu encima de las toallas mientras terminaba de desvestirse. Yo apagué el grifo de la bañera, la cual ya estaba llena y humeante.

-Akari-chan, ya…-me quedé con la boca abierta cuando vi a Akari con aquellos vendajes y gasas, apretando con fuerza sus pechos y cubriendo su entrepierna a modo de ropa interior.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella, extrañada por mi expresión.

-Tu no…es decir… ¿no usas…ropa interior?-pregunté, algo confusa.

-Yo…-aparto la mirada-no tengo dinero para esos lujos.

-¿¡Lu-lujos!? ¡Akari-chan, es imprescindible usar ropa interior!

-Dime Yui, que es más imprescindible, ¿comer o tener bragas y sujetador?-dijo, con una mirada fría.

Callé ante esto. Me di cuenta de lo desconsiderada que había sido. Akari no había vivido en mi entorno. Ella era muy diferente a todas las demás chicas que había conocido.

Con cuidado, observe como Akari deshacía el nudo de las telas y se las quitaba, con una mueca de dolor. Se apretaba demasiado los pechos.

-Aparte de ocultar que soy mujer, me servían para llevar a Nyu -me explicó, observando mi expresión -es por eso que los aprieto tanto. -cuando los retales cayeron al suelo, junto con la capa, me di cuenta de que, aunque ahora estuvieran enrojecidos, Akari tenía los pechos más grandes que yo.

-Mmmmh…. ¿Qué miras tanto, Yui~?-me dijo divertida, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡N-N-NADA!-le respondí, roja como un tomate. Ella solo se rió, como siempre, de manera clara y cantarina.

-Vamos, vamos, quítate la ropa tú también-me dijo sonriendo, mientras se deshacía su trenza por completo y su cabello, libre aunque muy sucio, caía por su espalda.

Le hice caso y empecé a desnudarme. La idea inicial había sido darle un baño solo a Akari, pero realmente me sentía algo mal por todo lo ocurrido, así que supuse que un baño me relajaría.

**AKARI POV**

Mientras Yui se desnudaba, fui a coger a mi hermanito. Allí estaba, como si nada de lo que había pasado le hubiera afectado lo más mínimo. Lo cogí en brazos y me acerqué a la bañera. Vi como una sonrojada Yui se desnudaba, lanzándome miradas furtivas para ver si la estaba mirando. Cuando la pille, le dedique una gran sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con un gran sonrojo.

-No lo entiendo, Akari-chan -me decía, con voz acusadora- ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en esta situación?

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como puedes estar tan nerviosa en esta situación.- le respondí riéndome.

-¡No respondas con otra pregunta, baka!

Ambas reímos. En aquel momento, reír era lo único que nos quedaba.

Metí delicadamente la punta de mi dedo del pie en el agua caliente. Temblé del gusto. Poco a poco, fui sumergiendo mi cuerpo sucio en el agua cristalina. Sentía como viejas heridas se curaban, y como mi dura piel se rejuvenecía un tanto. Conmigo, también metí a Nyu en el agua.

Oh si: Nyu adoraba el agua. Era como si quisiera llevarle la contraria a todos los demás gatos.

Supongo que el motivo de que amara a Nyu era porque se parecía a mí.

El pequeño recibió de buen gusto el baño, y en cuanto entro en la bañera, empezó a maullar con fuerza y a ronronear, y en su cara se dibujó lo que parecía una sonrisa. Juguetón, empezó a chapotear y a salpicarme, a lo que solo pude responder riéndome.

-Akari-chan…vo-voy a entrar…-oí como murmuraba Yui.

La observé. Se había desnudado, pero se cubría como si le fuera la vida en ello con las manos y el pelo. Deje salir una risilla.

-No deberías de avergonzarte tanto, Yui. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito-le dije con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡A-Akari-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas!-me respondió, mientras se sumergía en el otro extremo de la bañera.

-¡Pero Yui, es la verdad!-dije, haciendo un puchero- No eres tan plana como dice Ayato…-ante esto, solo pude carcajearme de nuevo al ver la expresión de Yui, totalmente avergonzada pero con la autoestima subida.

-¡BAKA!-dijo, mientras me salpicó agua. Con cara de ofendida, yo hice lo mismo. Estuvimos mojándonos, entre enfadadas y risueñas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que casi toda el agua se iba fuera, por lo que pactamos una tregua mental. Nyu, el cual se lo había pasado en grande, ahora reposaba en mi hombro.

-Ven, Akari-chan-me dijo, mientras cogía un bote y se echaba un líquido pegajoso en las manos- te enjabonaré la espalda.

**NORMAL POV**

Akari se acercó con cautela a Yui, y le dio la espalda. Cogió a Nyu de su hombro y lo puso entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, cuando Yui fue a enjabonar a Akari, algo la paralizó un instante.

La gran cantidad de cicatrices y heridas de Akari.

Yui recordó que Akari podía curarse, pero que le dolía mucho. Supuso que no les habría dado importancia. Sin embargo, casi toda su espalda estaba llena de magulladuras y arañazos, algunos más graves que otros.

En cuanto posó las manos sobre la espalda desnuda y mojada de Akari, esta tembló por un momento, para luego relajarse.

-Lo siento, Yui-dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza- no estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen.

-No te preocupes, Akari-chan, lo entiendo-le respondió la joven.

Yui, gentilmente, lavó la espalda de su amiga. A medida que iba quedando cada vez más limpia, Yui se fue dando cuenta de algo.

-Akari-chan…tu piel es realmente blanca…

-Esto…bueno…soy albina.

-¿Albina? -Yui suspiró pesadamente- Justo cuando creía que cada vez te iba conociendo algo mejor…

Akari rió ante esto. Le quedaba tanto por conocer…

-¿Por qué…tienes tantas cicatrices, Akari-chan?-preguntó tras un rato Yui- Pensé que podías sanarte. Ya sé que te duele, pero aun así parecen heridas muy pequeñas…

-Bueno, eso tiene fácil explicación. No es porque me duela, es porque no quiero.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querrías tener tantas cicatrices?

-Yui…las cicatrices son hermosas-murmuró Akari. Yui se quedó con la boca abierta ante esto. Akari, que de reojo vio su expresión, suspiro.

-Las cicatrices y heridas…son recuerdos hermosos. Después de una mala experiencia, una cicatriz es el recordatorio de que has sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir.

Las personas sin cicatrices son las que no han vivido de verdad.

Yui la miró sorprendida. Realmente, Akari era una chica bastante peculiar.

Yui, tras terminar con la espalda, procedió a lavar la larga y rizada melena de Akari. Esto le costó mucho y le llevo bastante tiempo, ya que estaba realmente sucia y encrespada. Sin embargo, pasado un rato de peleas contra la salvaje cabellera, Yui consiguió que brillara como nunca. Su cabello ahora sí que era rubio casi blanco, con el toque rojo de sus puntas.

Ambas salieron de la bañera, Yui con el brazo dolorido de tanto cepillar y Akari con la cabeza dolorida de tantos pelos arrancados. Aun así, ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Cuando salieron de la bañera, se dieron cuenta de que el agua estaba casi negra por la suciedad.

-L-lo siento -dijo Akari- he debido ser yo…

-Está bien. Es normal, Akari-chan. Has estado mucho tiempo sin bañarte.

La albina metió el brazo en la bañera y quito el tapón, haciendo que el agua se escurriera por el desagüe. Ambas se enrollaron en toallas, tanto el cuerpo como el pelo. Akari se sintió limpia y sana como nunca lo había estado.

-Ahora solo queda el toque final, Akari-chan-dijo Yui, cogiendo la capa.

**AKARI POV**

Vi, con sorpresa, como Yui se arrodillaba y cogía mi capa, para luego ir hacia el lavabo, donde descansaba mi cuchillo.

-¿Confías en mí, Akari-chan? -me preguntó Yui, de manera suave.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Ahora mismo…supongo que más que en nadie.-musité, desviando la mirada.

Yui asintió, y comenzó a cortar mi capa. Iba a detenerla cuando ella me miro con ojos suplicantes. Me detuve, pero sentía como algo se desgarraba dentro de mí mientras Yui cortaba mi capa. Me mordí el labio con fuerza hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre. Justo en ese momento, Yui se giró hacia mí, con un trozo de tela largo procedente de mi roja capa.

Fue hacia el lavabo y lo lavó con esmero, hasta que la suciedad se fue y la tela relujo con un color rojo carmesí. Lo dejó secándose, y luego vino hacia mí.

-Dijiste que no podías estar lejos de tu capa, ¿verdad?

-S-si –le respondí, totalmente confundida.

-¿Por qué, Akari-chan?

-Pues porque…yo…-agache la cabeza, derrotada -no lo sé.

-¿No…lo sabes?

-Yo…simplemente sé que no quiero, que no puedo separarme de ella. Es…es…

-¿Complicado? -asentí. Pero realmente era complicado. En cinco años, jamás me había alejado de ella. Era como si al hacerlo, estuviera haciendo algo malo. Una vez lo intenté, pero mi corazón me dolía y sentía la urgente necesidad de ponérmela de nuevo.

Yui me cogió de la mano, y ambas nos dirigimos hacia espejo que estaba encima del lavabo. Sin embargo, Yui me giró y no dejó que mirara mi reflejo.

-Aún no. Quiero que te mires cuando estés terminada-me dijo sonriendo.

Cogió el retazo de tela roja, y lentamente, lo enrolló alrededor de la parte izquierda de mi rostro, la que tenía la cicatriz. La miraba sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando termino, me quitó la toalla de la cabeza.

-¡Perfecta!-dijo, dando una palmada –ya puedes mirar, Akari-chan.

Cuando me giré y vi mi reflejo, pensé que aquella chica no era yo.

Mi cabello rubio claro caía en ondas por mis hombros y mi espalda hasta la cadera, algo mojado, y no en la típica trenza que siempre llevaba. Mi piel realmente relucía, y no se encontraba mugrienta y sucia como solía estar. Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa fue mi rostro.

Mi cara, que siempre había ocultado y temido, ahora se encontraba limpia y suave. Pero lo más importante, era que mi cicatriz y mi ojo estaban cubiertos de forma diagonal por la tela roja. Para terminar, Yui había atado la cinta a la parte superior derecha de mi cabeza en forma de lazo.

Nyu, el cual estaba entre mis brazos, maulló conforme con mi aspecto. Yui me abrazó por la espalda, y su reflejo ocupó el espejo también. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Así, aunque no lleves la capa, sentirás que la tienes puesta, ¿verdad?

-Y-yo… -sentía algo en mi pecho, un sentimiento que pensaba que había perdido. Me sentía bonita- ¿realmente…soy…así…?- con una mano, toqué el cristal, pensando que era alguna especie de broma, que sería una imagen o algo. Pero no…esa chica del espejo…era yo.

-Sí, Akari-chan…realmente eres muy guapa. –dijo ella satisfecha.

Sentí como mi ojo derecho se humedecía lentamente. Sin embargo, no llegué a llorar, por suerte.

Aparte la mirada del espejo y me giré hacia Yui. Antes de que dijera nada, la abrace.

-Y-Yui…g-g-gracias…

**YUI POV**

Akari me abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su cara en mi pecho. La oí respirar temblorosamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Con ternura, acaricié su cabeza.

-Tranquila, Akari-chan. De nada.-dije riendo. El vínculo que compartía con Akari era cada vez más especial. Es verdad lo que dicen: las personas que han pasado las tragedias juntas están mucho más unidas que las que solo han vivido momentos de paz.

-Te he traído ropa nueva, y ropa interior. Reiji-san dijo que tendríamos comprarla, pero puedo prestarte la mía. ¿Te parece bien?

**AKARI POV**

Asentí enérgicamente. Primero me probé la ropa de calle mientras ella se vestía también.

Lo que escogió para mí realmente me gustaba. Una sudadera roja, que me quedaba muy grande, era mi prenda favorita. Lo único que sobresalía de las mangas eran mis dedos, y me llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Además, la sudadera también tenía una caperuza del mismo color. Debajo de la sudadera, una camiseta de tirantes blanca cubría las cintas, las cuales me había vuelto a poner, al menos en el pecho. Me sentía desprotegida sin ellas.

Sin embargo, tuve que ponerme las braguitas por la insistencia de Yui. Eran color fucsia, y nada más ponérmelas me sentí rara al no tener que llevar más las cintas. En realidad, así estaba mucho más cómoda.

Los pantalones eran cortos como los suyos, pero los míos eran vaqueros y estaban ocultos bajo la sudadera. Para terminar, unas zapatillas altas negras con unos calcetines blancos que quedaban ocultos bajo el calzado.

Di una vuelta sobre mi misma, teniendo la aprobación de Yui.

-Me gusta cómo te queda, aunque la sudadera es bastante grande. Pensé que mi estilo de ropa no te gustaría mucho, así que cogí este conjunto. Me la regalaron hace mucho, pero casi nunca me la llegue a poner de lo grande que me quedaba, al igual que los zapatos.

-¡Es perfecta! Me encanta, Yui. Sin embargo…no me gusta tener las piernas tan descubiertas.

-No tengo otros pantalones, Akari-chan…lo siento…

-No, está bien. Es mucho más de lo que me hubiera esperado. –le dije feliz. Yui me cogió de la mano.

-Vamos a mi habitación. Necesitamos dormir, ya que mañana tenemos instituto.

Llegamos a la habitación y nos paramos enfrente de la cama. Era grande, pero solo había una.

Yui y yo tendríamos que dormir juntas.

Nyu, que estaba en mis brazos, saltó hacia la cama. Tambaleándose, se dirigió hacia la cabecera, y justo en el medio de la cama, se hizo un ovillo. Ambas nos reímos.

Cada una se dirigió a un lado de la cama y nos metimos dentro. Teníamos la ropa puesta, pero realmente estábamos tan cansadas que no nos importó. Estaba amaneciendo y el sol brillaba suavemente, pero no nos importó.

Nos metimos bajo las mantas y nos giramos, de modo que nos mirábamos.

**NORMAL POV**

Akari y Yui se miraron fijamente. Se perdían en los ojos de la otra. Lentamente, las chicas se acercaron hasta quedar muy juntas, donde solo el espacio que ocupaba Nyu las separaba. Se cogieron de las manos.

-Yui…-murmuró Akari- ¿somos…amigas?

-Sí, Akari-chan…-Yui apretó con más fuerza las manos de Akari, y ambas juntaron sus frentes- somos amigas…

No pasado mucho tiempo, empezaron a cerrar sus ojos, presas del sueño y del cansancio. Sin embargo, con una última mirada, se hicieron una promesa.

Siempre juntas.

* * *

**Bueeeeno pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy! He de decir que siento mucho que solo salgan Akari y Yui, pero me parecía importante escribir sobre cómo evoluciona su relación. Su amistad es realmente importante en esta historia!**

**Ojala les haya gustado, y si lo ha hecho, siempre agradezco los reviews! Nos vemos en el siguiente, donde prometo la participación de ciertos vampiros a los que tanto amamos! Besitos~ *3***


	11. Un nuevo inicio

_**Hola de nuevo~ os eche de menos. Y por favor, antes de odiarme, quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto. Estoy muy liada con exámenes finales, y realmente no he tenido tiempo. Gomen gomen…**_

_**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**_

_**-HarukaSou: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que sentía la necesidad de poner un capi así, mas relajadito. Espero que este también te guste mucho!**_

_**-NMathers: Gracias! Aquí esta el siguiente capi. Ojala lo ames!**_

_**-RavenWhite97: Waaaa muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste como represento a Reiji. A veces se me hace un poco difícil hacerlo, tiene un carácter tan…tan Reiji xD Espero con ansias el dibujo de Akari-chan! Espero que te guste el capi.**_

_**-carolinapagola095: Espero que este capitulo te guste! Hay Sakamaki a rabiar xD**_

_**-Laury Shinn: Muchas gracias! Disfruta este capi, onegai :3**_

_**-Itsi: Gracias! Aquí esta el siguiente. Disfrutalo!**_

_**-Guest: te…te parecio corto…? P-pues era el más largo de hasta ahora…*se quita sudor de la frente* Muchas gracias! espero que te guste este, aunque es aun mas corto que el anterior **_

_**-Choco M: Me alegro tanto de que te guste! Ojala te enamores de este capi!**_

_**-laraotaku: Gracias! La verdad es que ese capi era para eso, aclarar dudas. Este tiene mucho mucho de Sakamaki!**_

_**-SilenceSuicida: Uwaaaa muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capi lo disfrutes mucho.**_

_**A TENER EN CUENTA**_

_**Cursiva: Pensamientos**_

"_**Cursiva y comillas": Pensamientos oscuros**_

_**-Cursiva y guion: susurros**_

_**(Parentesis): aclaraciones y traducciones.**_

**Sin más, aquí teneis el capi!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Un nuevo inicio.**

**NORMAL POV**

El día había pasado, y la noche ahora cada vez se hacía más presente. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando, ciertos vampiros se iban despertando, empezando por Reiji. Él, como cada día, se había despertado a la misma hora, se había lavado la cara, se había vestido apropiadamente y había ido a despertar a sus hermanos. De camino a sus habitaciones, mientras su mente se despejaba y desperezaba, fue recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

Y muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que su rutina se iba a ir a la mierda.

Cuando hubo despertado a todos sus hermanos, fue a levantar a las nuevas "invitadas".

Cuando abrió la puerta, la escena le sorprendió enormemente. Ambas chicas se encontraban profundamente dormidas. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que le sorprendió.

Mientras que Yui se mantenía justo en el borde de la cama, a punto de caerse, Akari estaba caída en el suelo, al lado del borde en el que ella estaba. Además, estaba cubierta totalmente entre las mantas de la cama, las cuales había arrastrado con ella al suelo, dejando a Yui sin ninguna tela para resguardarse del frio. Además, mientras que Yui estaba acostada boca arriba, Akari estaba en posición fetal, y solo asomaba los pies por debajo de la manta. Cuando Reiji se acercó un poco más, apreció una cabecita negra y peluda al lado de la de Akari, la cual estaba tapada por una capucha roja.

Y aunque todo esto era digno de verse, en lo que Reiji más reparó fue en como las chicas, aunque estuvieran separadas, con las manos agarraban con fuerza las muñecas de la otra, como si no quisieran separarse.

Suspiró irritado. No entendía como habían ganado tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo.

-Despertad- dijo, con voz fuerte. Sin embargo, ninguna hizo nada. Cada vez más enfadado, avanzo hasta colocarse al lado de Akari.

-Despierta- volvió a decir, esta vez más fuerte, mirando a Akari con frio en los ojos. Perezosamente entreabrió el ojo derecho, solo lo justo y necesario para ver que había alguien a su lado. Lo volvió a cerrar al instante y se arrebujó más en las mantas, además de girarse y darle la espalda a Reiji.

De mala gana, levantó la pierna, ofendido.

-Oe, tú -acercó el pie a la cara de la chica- despie… -de repente, una mano se aferró a su tobillo, y un segundo después, tiró de él con fuerza, lo que provocó que el vampiro cayera al suelo sonoramente.

Para cuando Reiji abrió los ojos, Akari estaba a cuatro patas sobre él.

**REIJI POV**

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude, totalmente pillado por sorpresa. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y no salían palabras de mi boca. Me fijé en la chica de melena rubia de puntas rojas, que me miraba desde arriba con un ojo violeta, algo inexpresivo, como si siguiera durmiendo.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces, mientras volvía el color y la expresión a su ojo.

-¿Eh…? -empezó a decir, aturdida- ¿qué…Reiji? ¿Qué estás hac…? –volvió a pestañear, mientras una mueca de sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo cubrían su cara.

Con la misma rapidez que me había tirado al suelo, se levantó y trastabilló hacia atrás, cayéndose sentada sobre las mantas.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! ¡Pervertido! –me grito, señalándome con el dedo.

-¿Pervertido yo? ¡Eres tú la que se ha abalanzado sobre mí como un animal! –le respondí yo, sentado al igual que ella sobre el suelo con una mueca irritada.

-Hmph, más quisieras- dijo, girando la cabeza, orgullosa.

Quería decirle muchas cosas a esa salvaje, pero me detuve y me fijé algo mejor en ella.

La caperuza se había bajado por el movimiento de cabeza, y su cabello le caía indomable por la espalda, cubriendo parte de su cara. Un collar grueso de cuero negro y ajustado con un pequeño cascabel dorado decoraba su cuello. Llevaba una sudadera roja que le quedaba extremadamente grande, y unos vaqueros cortos debajo. Su pie izquierdo estaba cubierto con un calcetín blanco, mientras que el otro estaba desnudo.

Desvié la mirada e hice el mismo movimiento que ella, pero hacia el lado contrario.

-No te creas tan importante, humana. No eres lo suficientemente buena para mí. –dije, con el mismo orgullo.

-¡JA! Como si quisiera serlo, vampiro. ¡Nunca estaría con un pervertido como tú!

-¡Que no soy un pervertido!

Ambos giramos la cabeza y nos miramos a los ojos con irritación y desafío. Su ojo derecho me miraba con rabia, mientras que el izquierdo estaba oculto bajo una cinta roja que cubría su rostro en diagonal, terminando en un lazo. Su boca pequeña estaba fruncida en una mueca de disgusto y el sonrojo anterior aún seguía un poco presente en su nívea piel.

-Mmhhh… ¿qué pasa?- Yui, la cual se había mantenido dormida, se había incorporado y sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos- ¿Eh…? ¿Akari-chan…? -susurró, mirando a la chica ¿Reiji-san…? -dijo algo más fuerte, mirándome a mí- ¿Qué…está pasando?

Ambos nos pusimos de pie mientras nos lanzábamos miradas de odio

-Este pervertido se ha lanzado sobre mí. ¡Y luego él habla de modales!

-¡No mientas! ¡Tú has sido la que se ha lanzado!

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-¡SALVAJE!

- ¿Eh~…? ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí…?- la voz de cierto vampiro que realmente era un pervertido interrumpió nuestra estúpida pelea.

**AKARI POV**

Detrás de Reiji, vi como Raito, aquel vampiro de cabello castaño rojizo y con una extraña obsesión de llevar siempre puesta su fedora, entraba en la habitación con un ligero trote alegre.

-Vaya vaya…-dijo, mirándonos a Reiji y a mí- ¿acaso…estoy interrumpiendo una discusión de pareja…? Nfufu~…

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritamos los dos a la vez. Nos miramos por un instante, para luego volver a desviar la mirada girando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Vamos vamos, calmaos todos…-dijo Yui, en un intento de mejorar la situación.

Suspiré irritada, pero no dije nada.

-¿Por qué nos has despertado, Reiji-san? -volvió a decir Yui.

-Para que os vistáis y os aseéis- le contestó él, volviendo a su personalidad fría de siempre- tenemos que ir al instituto.

Abrí los ojos de la emoción. Me había olvidado por completo de que por fin podría ir a un instituto.

-Pero… ¿no es muy tarde para ir al instituto?-murmuró Yui, confundida.

-Es obvio, Yui -le respondí con desgana- son vampiros: tendremos que ir a la escuela nocturna.

-Vaya, entonces no eres tan tonta como pensaba –sonrió Reiji con superioridad.

-No te pases de listo, vampiro. –le regalé una mirada cargada de frialdad- Odio que me subestimen.

Reiji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema, seguramente exasperado por mis contestaciones.

-Ahí tenéis los uniformes –dijo, señalando el pequeño escritorio, donde dos uniformes estaban perfectamente colocados, sin una arruga.

El uniforme se componía de una chaqueta ceñida color negro ribeteada de blanco en los bordes, a juego con una falda que llegaba por un poco más debajo de la mitad de los muslos, acabada en volantes blancos. Un chalequito negro con algunos botones dorados también estaba incluido. Aparte, había una camisa blanca inmaculada, y un pequeño lazo rosa oscuro para llevarlo atado al cuello, y un lazo blanco para mantener la blusa unida. Para terminar, unos calcetines altos color negro, que llegaban hasta la rodilla, y unos zapatos de cuero marrón oscuro.

Lo mire por unos instantes, pero ladeé la cabeza con decepción.

-¿No es posible ponerme unos pantalones en vez de una falda?-pregunté, desviando la mirada.

Reiji me miró arqueando una ceja y soltando un suspiro.

-Deja de quejarte de una vez. Lo normal sería que, si hubiera pantalones pidieras una falda, no al revés.

-Ya deberías entender que yo voy a contracorriente -dije con una media sonrisa.

-Pues yo creo que con una faldita así estas muy linda, Kitty-chan~… -dijo insinuante Raito, acercándose a nosotros – Te hará unas piernas muy bonitas y sexys…nfufu~

-Tch, como si eso me importara lo más mínimo -le respondí.

-Pero debería importarte. Eres muy poco femenina, Kitty-chan. Eso no es nada atractivo…

-Tch…-volví a decir. Me importaba una mierda si era poco atractiva o no.

-Esto... ¿podríais salir de la habitación? Así podremos cambiarnos. –intervino Yui.

-Eh~… Pero Bitch-chan, yo quería ver como os cambiábais…- dijo, sonriendo seductoramente. Yui se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a balbucear.

-N-no…yo…e-esto… -con un suspiro cansado, me coloqué enfrente de Raito y lo miré directo a los ojos. Él era mucho más alto que yo, pero no me dejé amedrentar. Me miró con curiosidad, pensando en qué estaba haciendo. Y endureciendo mi expresión y mi voz le hablé:

-Largo. –le dije sin más – Los dos.- añadí mirando a Reiji. Raito arqueo una ceja y me miro con sorpresa, para luego sonreír de nuevo como antes.

-Nfu~… Kitty-chan es muy ruda… -acercó una mano a mi rostro –no debería…-

Antes de que me tocara la cara, le agarré con fuerza la muñeca, para luego apartarla y soltarla irritada.

-He. Dicho. Largo.

El vampiro se me quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión que no sabría nombrar, pero que me perturbaba un poco.

-Vámonos, Raito -oí decir a Reiji- vamos a llegar tarde.

Con una última sonrisa, me hizo un gesto de despedida con las manos cuando estuvo de espaldas a mí.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse, solté un hondo suspiro.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, Yui. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día. –le dije con una gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió también y empezamos a desvestirnos y a ponernos el uniforme.

Necesité de la ayuda de Yui para vestirme. No estaba acostumbrada a la ropa tan formal y con tantos botones raros. Además, los malditos lazos me agobiaban y con la chaqueta tenía muchísimo calor. Y al final, el aspecto de Yui era totalmente diferente al mío.

Mientras que Yui estaba perfectamente vestida y arreglada, sin una maldita arruga o imperfección, yo llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada y arremangada hasta los codos. Las mangas de la camisa también estaban recogidas hasta los codos, y tenía el primer botón desabrochado. Las cintas rosa oscuro y blanca, que deberían haber sido lazos, caían alrededor de mi cuello sueltas. Por supuesto, no me había quitado ni mi collar ni la cinta que cubría mi ojo, ni lo iba a hacer.

Yui, aunque desaprobó mi aspecto, terminó por darse por vencida y dejó de luchar contra mí. Cogió un cepillo y empezó a cepillarme el pelo. Tras un rato, consiguió domar mi pelo y me ajusto la cinta del ojo, arreglándome el lazo del pelo (para que os hagáis una idea, el lazo es a lo Kagamine Rin, solo que en rojo, un poco más pequeño y discreto, en el lado derecho de la cabeza y con la cinta en el ojo).

-¡Perfecta! –aplaudió Yui.

-Aun no –le dije, misteriosa. Me acerque a uno de los cajones del escritorio, y saque mi amada arma. Yui me miro confusa, pero se espantó cuando lo metí en el elástico de la falda y mi cadera.

-¡Akari-chan, no estarás pensando en llevártelo!

-Tú no le digas nada a nadie- le respondí con una sonrisa tierna- es solo por si acaso.

Yui me miro, no muy convencida, pero termino por rendirse, como hacia siempre. Cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Reiji-san dejo tu maletín en la silla. Cógelo y vámonos.

-Haaai~- cogí la cartera y me dispuse a irme, pero antes me acerque a las mantas del suelo y cogí algo, intentando que Yui no viera lo que estaba cogiendo.

-Listo. –dije satisfecha, acercándome a la puerta- Vámonos.

**NORMAL POV**

Los seis hermanos se encontraban esperando a las humanas en la puerta principal.

-Cielos… ¿dónde están?-dijo Reiji, el cual miraba la hora preocupado, ya que llegarían tarde si las chicas se demoraban mucho más.

-Es normal, Reiji. Las mujeres tardan siglos en arreglarse –dijo maliciosamente Raito.

-Estamos hartos de esperar… ¿verdad, Teddy?-murmuró Kanato, desviando la mirada y con ojos cansados y llorosos.

-Se atreven a hacer esperar a Ore-sama…-dijo Ayato, con una nota de enfado en su voz- no lo perdonare…

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarte así, Ayato. Por más que lo digas no significa que sea verdad. –le contesto Subaru, el cual estaba apoyado en una de las columnas.

-¡Y yo te dije que te pudrieras, Subaru!

-Hacéis demasiado ruido…callaos de una vez-interrumpió Shu, el cual dormitaba en un sofá cercano.

-Tch –fue la contestación de ambos.

-¡Sentimos el retraso! –dijo una voz femenina que provenía de las escaleras.

-Habla por ti. – dijo otra, con una risita.

Todos los hermanos se giraron hacia las escaleras, el sitio de donde provenían las voces.

Dos chicas bajaban por las escaleras. Yui bajaba casi corriendo y con cara de preocupación, con la cartera fuertemente aferrada entre las manos, mientras que Akari, con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, iba a paso lento y tranquilo, con su maletín colgado del hombro.

Los Sakamaki clavaron los ojos en las chicas, pero se fijaron más en Akari. Era la primera vez que la veían con tranquilidad, sin que estuviera cubierta por una capa roja o intentando huir de ellos o matarlos. De todos ellos, a parte de Raito y Reiji, que ya la habían visto, Subaru fue el que más se fijó en ella.

-Llegáis tarde –dijo secamente Reiji cuando las chicas alcanzaron a los vampiros.

-¡L-lo siento! –se disculpó Yui, inclinándose en gesto de perdón- ¡Discúlpate, Akari-chan!

La rubia abrió lentamente su ojo violeta, miró a Reiji y a los hermanos durante un instante y lo volvió a cerrar.

-Lo llevas claro si crees que me voy a inclinar ante ti. –dijo sin más.

Mientras que Yui la miró con desespero, Reiji se acercó a ella, totalmente furioso.

-¡Eres la persona más insolente que he conocido! ¡Un completo desperdicio! –la miró de arriba abajo- ¡Ni siquiera sabes vestirte!

-Vaya vaya, Reiji… ¿estás perdiendo la compostura…?- insinuó Akari abriendo su ojo y llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras sonreía con satisfacción- No sabía que tenía ese efecto sobre ti…

Esto provocó que los vampiros rieran por lo bajo, incluso Yui no pudo evitar relajar el rostro. Reiji, si cabía, estaba aún más enfadado que antes.

-¡Eres una…!

-Reiji, cálmate…-la voz de Shu lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndolo- ¿No ves que lo que quiere es ponerte histérico…?

-Deberías hacerle más caso a tu hermano mayor, Reiji- continuó Akari, con orgullo- puede que sea más inteligente que tú- desvió la mirada hacia Shu, el cual la estaba mirando. Por un segundo, sus ojos chocaron y se miraron fijamente. No dijeron nada, pero tampoco hizo falta.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia Reiji, descubrió que la miraba con frialdad y enojo desde toda su altura. Oh si, comparado con el metro sesenta y poco de altura que media Akari, el metro ochenta y algo de Reiji hacía que la chica tuviera que mirar para arriba completamente. Pero Akari le mantuvo la mirada sin titubear.

Y aunque odió admitirlo, la intensidad de los ojos magenta del chico la sobrecogía un poco y le provocaba sensaciones extrañas, y más de una vez se vio tentada a desviar la mirada.

-Señoritos Sakamaki y compañía, la limusina ya está aquí- interrumpió una voz monótona, que Yui distinguió perfectamente, ya que pertenecía al mayordomo que había recogido sus maletas cuando ella llego.

El duelo de miradas entre la chica y el vampiro se interrumpió, y con muecas de desdén, se dieron la espalda. Los ocho jóvenes se pusieron en marcha y salieron de la mansión.

**YUI POV**

Mientras los hermanos iban entrando en la limusina, observe a Akari. Tenía los labios apretados y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-Akari-chan… ¿estás bien?

-Y-yo… -me miró por un momento, pero desvió la mirada enseguida –esque n-no recuerdo haberme montado nunca en…en uno de estos…

-Bueno, yo tampoco me he montado nunca en una limusina, Akari-chan. –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-N-no lo entiendes…-volvió a decir, con un ligero temblor- yo nunca…hace mucho que no…me he subido a un coche.

La mire con compresión. Instantes después, le agarré la mano.

-No te preocupes, Akari-chan. Yo estoy contigo -le sonreí. Ella me miro con un brillo en su ojo, asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Agarradas de las manos, entramos en la limusina. Nos quedamos sentadas en una esquina, Akari justo en el borde y yo al lado de Ayato.

Cuando el motor rugió y la limusina empezó a ponerse en marcha, note como Akari me agarraba con tal fuerza que comenzó a hacerme daño. Posé mi otra mano sobre las nuestras y miré a Akari.

-Tranquila, Akari-chan. Te prometo que no nos va a pasar nada.

Me miró dudosa, pero finalmente asintió y se relajó un tanto.

Pasado un rato, Akari ya no temblaba y estaba muchísimo más tranquila, aunque seguía agarrando mi mano suavemente.

-Oe, Chichinashi -la voz de Ayato llamó mi atención, y cuando me gire hacia él, estaba a poco centímetros de mi cara. Empecé a sonrojarme sin poder evitarlo- ¿En qué estás pensando?- Se acercó aún más a mí, y tuve que poner las manos frente a mí para que no se acercase más.

-Y-yo…

-Tienes muchas agallas para habernos desafiado…Chichinashi.

-¡D-deja de llamarme así! –le respondí, alejándome un poco- M-me llamo Komori Yui

-¡Cállate!-me respondió Ayato, irritado- Tu opinión no me importa para nada, Chi-chi-na-shi –terminó, remarcando cada silaba.

Y cuando ya lo tenía encima, Ayato cayó hacia atrás sobre Shu, que gruñó irritado mientras se despertaba de su siesta.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-gimió Ayato por la sorpresa.

Cuando me gire, lo entendí todo.

**AKARI POV**

Ayato me miro con algo de rabia en los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, lo había empujado yo.

Rápidamente, cambié de sitio con Yui, colocándome yo a al lado del vampiro pelirrojo.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Kekki (pastel).

-Yo no m…- paro en seco- espera, ¿qué me has llamado?

-Kekki –esta vez casi se echa encima de mí, mirándome de arriba a abajo- eres incluso más plana que Chichinashi.

Por un instante lo miré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero tras unos segundos, simplemente no pude aguantar.

Estallé en una gran carcajada, provocando que todos me miraran.

-¡OE, NO TE RÍAS! –me dijo con enfado.

-Y-yo...esque…pff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..

-¡QUE NO TE RIAS, KEKKI!

A esto, respondí riéndome más fuerte.

-Los dos –dijo Reiji de repente- parad de una vez. Estamos llegando.

Lo miré con una sonrisa y un brillo en mis ojos, mientras que el desvió la mirada. Luego mire a Yui, que me mirara con risa. Obviamente, las dos habíamos pensado lo mismo.

Con el tiempo, la limusina se detuvo y todos nos bajamos. Sin embargo, en cuanto observe la escuela, me quedé de piedra.

Era una gran edificación, puede que más grande que la propia mansión. Además, estaba construida con columnas de medio arco, a un estilo anterior. La gente paseaba uniformada hablando tranquilamente, como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y muy dentro de mí, pensé y sentí que este no era mi sitio.

-Eh, salvaje. –oí que me llamo Reiji- ¿Vienes o qué?

-Haai –le respondí, acercándome a la puerta principal.

Paseábamos por los pasillos, mientras que cada uno entraba a sus clases correspondientes. Iba acompañada de Yui, hasta que Reiji nos paró en una esquina.

-Vale, escuchad bien porque solo lo diré una vez. Yui, tu asistirás a las clases de Ayato y Kanato. Salvaje, tú tendrás que ir a las de primer año. Según tengo entendido, ¿tienes quince no?

-Exacto –dije con orgullo. Si lo que me dijo Yui una vez era cierto, era más pequeña de lo que aparentaba.

-Hmmm….-dijo pensativo- realmente pensé que no serias tan joven. Sólo eres una criaja.

Iba a decir algo, pero levantó una mano, parándome.

-Que cada una vaya a sus clases. Y rápido, pronto van a empezar.

**YUI POV**

Me apenó no poder estar en la misma clase que Akari, pero no podía hacer nada. Con paso algo rápido, me dirigí a mi clase. Cuando entré, sólo vi a Ayato y a Kanato.

-Esto… ¿dónde están los demás?

-¿Qué más da? –dijo Ayato, acercándose a mí- Quiero takoyakis.

-¿T-takoyakis?

-Vamos –dijo, agarrándome del brazo y sacándome de allí.

-P-p-pero…

-Cállate. No desobedezcas a tu Ore-sama.

**AKARI POV**

Me dirigí a paso tranquilo a mi clase. Aunque no lo aparentaba, la verdad era que estaba un poco nerviosa. Iba a estar sin Yui, y no me gustaba la idea de tener que conocer a más gente de la necesaria.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi clase, me detuve unos segundos. Respiré hondo.

_Vamos Akari, que te has enfrentado a cosas peores…_

No me lo pensé más y entre a clase.

Cuando abrí, una profesora algo gorda estaba leyendo algo en voz alta, pero se paró al verme. En su cara redonda se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya has llegado, corazón. Pasa, pasa. –dijo, haciéndome un gesto con las manos.

"_Corazón tu puta madre, gorda"_

_Cállate, no empieces._

-Queridos alumnos, esta es Akari-san, amiga y compañera de nuestros queridos Sakamaki. Estudiará con nosotros este año. Por favor, trátenla con respeto y cariño. ¿Algo que quieras decir, corazón?

-Yo…no tengo nada importante que decir…-le susurre. Oía los susurros de la gente

_-Mírala, que pintas…_

_-¿Y ese pelo? Las mechas ya no se llevan de moda…._

_-¿Y esta es compañera de los Sakamaki? Joder…que suerte…_

_-¿Y que se supone que lleva en la cara?_

-Dinos lo que te gusta y lo que no. No te preocupes, corazón. No te van a comer.

"_Huh, que lo intenten"_

-Pues… me gustan mucho las manzanas.

-¿Las…manzanas…? –dijo la profesora, con los ojos en blanco

-Sí, adoro las manzanas. –dije con una sonrisa.

Que se borró al instante en cuanto toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.

En ese momento, me vi tan asustada y acorralada que no sabía dónde meterme. Quería escapar de allí y no volver, volver a las calles, con Nyu, con mi soledad, lejos de la gente, lejos de…

-¡Oe, Ringo-chan (manzana o manzanita con el chan)!

Con rapidez, gire la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz. Era una chica de mi edad, con el pelo corto y negro, ojos verde brillante y con unas grandes gafas rojas, algunas pecas y piel blanca. Cuando la miré, dio unas palmaditas a la mesa que estaba junto a la suya, la cual estaba vacía.

-Siéntate aquí, Ringo-chan.

Dudosa, me acerqué con paso lento aunque decidido.

-N-no me llamo Ringo…soy Akari. –le respondí desviando la mirada, sentándome a su lado.

-Me gusta cómo te queda Ringo-chan. Es más kawaii~.

-Si tú lo dices… -ignoré a la humana que me miraba con curiosidad. Bueno, ignoré a todos los que lo hacían. No me gustaba sentirme observada. Lo odiaba.

La clase volvió a empezar, pero no paso mucho hasta que oí como alguien me llamaba.

_-Ringo-chan… _-me gire hacia la chica, la cual sonreía.

_-¿Q-que quieres?_

_-Me llamo Midori. Mucho gusto_ –me dijo, tendiéndome la mano.

Aunque por unos segundos no hice nada, acabé por estrechársela.

_-Estos son mis amigos_ –dijo Midori, señalando a las personas que teníamos alrededor nuestra. _–Esta es Hana-chan_ –dijo señalando a la chica que estaba delante mía, la cual se giró. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y era realmente alta. Su piel era algo morena y sus ojos eran color negro.

_-Encantada, Akari-chan_ –me susurró, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Este es Tora –señaló al chico que estaba detrás mía. Me gire lentamente y lo observe. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y despeinado, ojos azules, el uniforme mal colocado aunque de distinta forma que yo, y llevaba un collar ajustado con una nota musical colgando de él.

_-Hola Akari-chan. Seguro que nos llevaremos genial_ –me sonrió, y no pude evitar sonreírle también.

_-Y por último, está Ryu –_Midori señaló a un chico de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentado detrás suya. Tenía el cabello completamente rojo y alborotado. Me miro con unos profundos ojos oscuros, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada y no dijo nada.

_-Él es algo…tímido_ –oí decir a Hana- _es mi hermano._

_-Ringo-chan-_ me susurro Midori, cogiéndome una mano. Me tensé ante el contacto, cosa que Midori no noto y no me soltó. –_A partir de ahora estarás con nosotros, ¿sí? _

La mire unos instantes, sin saber bien que decirle.

-H-hai…-terminé por aceptar. Ella me sonrió.

Paso el tiempo, y la clase se acabó. Charlé un rato más con aquellos humanos, pero me fui al poco. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Cuando salí de la escuela, encontré la limusina ya preparada, y me metí dentro. Pronto, los hermanos comenzaron a llegar. Pero alguien faltaba.

-¿Y Yui? Miré a Reiji, que me miro de hito en hito –¿Dónde está Yui?

-Está en la mansión, se desmayó y Ayato la llevo allí.

-¿¡Que se desmayó!? –empecé a asustarme- que le ha pasado.

-Ayato… –me miró como si no quisiera decírmelo, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, en cuanto mencionó aquel nombre ya supe lo que había pasado.

Ayato…la ha mordido.

Lentamente, me quede sentada en el asiento. Me mire las manos, y empecé a temblar.

No de miedo, no.

De rabia.

-Reiji…todos…-me miraron con curiosidad. Mi ojo centelleaba con ira y rabia. Los mire a todos

Voy a matar a Ayato.

* * *

_**Aaaaaalto! Fin de capi! Espero que les haya gustado, y otra vez, perdón por la demora. Espero que haya merecido la pensa! Favs? Reviews? Ojala si x3**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Besitos!**_


End file.
